Where will we in our future?
by Trory
Summary: Diese FF wird in der Teenager Zeit von Claire und Alex spielen. Alex hat für eine bestimmte Person Gefühle, sie jedoch hält nicht sehr viel von ihm, oder seinen Gefühlen. ClaireAlex! Kapitel 13 und Epilog online! Beendet!
1. Prolog

Hier der Anfang einer neuen FF. Es ist nicht ein sehr langer Prolog, aber ich denke er ist soweit sehr schön. Und man erkennt das Pairing eindeutig ;)

Somit ist die FF vermutlich für Claire/Alex nicht möger nichts, aber ich hoffe das sich viele finden werden die diesem Pairing ähnlich angetan sind. Wenn es ausreichend Reviews gibt, werde ich das erste Kapitel onstellen. Man muss noch dazu sagen das die FF zu der Teenager Zeit von Claire und Alex spielt.

Das Lied "The First Touch" ist von Rebecca Lavelle.

Und nun einfach anfangen zu lesen, und dann noch auf den "GO" Button drücken, und mir ein ganz liebes Review hinterlassen

* * *

**Where will we in our future?  
**

The First Touch**  
**

_Look into the distance  
Tell me what you see  
Can you see the future?  
Are you there with me  
Hope its there for both of us  
Hope we travel on  
'Cos I believe  
Yes I believe  
That once you light that fire  
and when you give it life  
_  
"Vergiss es Alex Ryan! Schlag es dir doch endlich aus dem Kopf!", hörte er eine Stimme. Er erinnerte sich noch so gut an diese Stimme. "Komm schon Claire...geh mit mir aus, ich beiße auch nicht, außer du willst es.", sagte er süffisant lächelnd und zwinkerte der McLeod zu. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging von dannen. "Du wirst noch mit mir ausgehen Claire...", sagte der Ryan zu sich selbst. Diese Frau würde ihn noch wahnsinnig machen...

Wo werden wir in ein paar Jahren sein? Wieso willst du nicht wahrhaben wie sehr du mir gefällst, das ich dich mag. Sicher denkst du ich will nur mit dir ins Bett, der erste sein...dich erobern bevor es ein anderer tut. Doch wo werden wir in 10 Jahren sein? Wo wirst du sein? Vielleicht sogar an meiner Seite?

_It will grow and grow  
'Cos the first touch  
Of your first love  
Is the deepest and the sweetest  
And the last words  
Of your first love Are the hardest words to hear  
When I finally touch you  
Soft upon your skin  
You travel to the heart of me  
And so it begins  
_  
Wieso glaubt mir nur keiner das ich es mit ihr ernst meine? Und sie ist es die mir am wenigsten glaubt. Auch wenn sie es nicht glaubt, es tut mir weh sie immer zu sehen, diese starke wunderschöne Frau, und zu wissen das sie mich verachtet. Nun, vielleicht nicht gleich verachtet. Doch ihre Art ist manchmal einfach ruppig, und mein Herz zerbricht daran...

Ich kann nicht glauben das ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Nie wollte ich das. Mich verlieben, oder mein Herz einer Frau schenken. Doch es ist einfach passiert. Und ich verzehre mich so sehr nach ihr. Immer wenn ich sie sehe, nur an sie denke macht mein Herz Luftsprünge, und ich spüre wie es gegen meine Brust schlägt.

_Can't walk away  
Can hardly breathe  
I know you're there  
I feel you're there  
'Cos once you light that fire  
And then you give it life  
It grows and grows  
'Cos the first touch  
Of your first love  
_  
Ich weiß, irgendwann wirst du erkennen das wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Heute noch nicht. Doch wir werden unser ganzes Leben Zeit haben. Unsere Liebe wird sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickeln, und auch du wirst noch erkennen das ich nicht so ein Arschloch bin wie alle sagen, auch wenn du es nun denkst. Du wirst sehen das sogar Alex Ryan Gefühle hat und sich Verlieben kann.

Heute aber tut es weh wenn ich dich mit anderen Jungs sehe. Auch wenn ich weiß das du es keinem von ihnen leicht machst, das sie bei dir nie landen werden, es tut einfach so sehr weh das du sie mir dennoch vorziehst. Was haben die was ich nicht habe? Sind sie denn so viel besser als ich? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen...diese Typen wollen das brave Lämmchen von Drover's ins Bett bekommen, doch das willst du nicht wahrhaben...

_Is the deepest and the sweetest  
And the last words  
Of your first love  
Are the hardest words to hear  
'Cos the first touch  
Of your first love  
Is the deepest and the sweetest  
And the last words  
Of your first love  
Are the hardest words to hear  
_  
Es fällt mir sehr schwer dir diese Worte zu sagen, aber Ich liebe dich doch Claire McLeod…wieso denkst du ich verarsche dich, und will nicht mehr von dir? Doch ich weiß das du keinem der Jungs wirklich eine Chance gibst. Du siehst nur das schlechte in uns. Oder versuchst du deine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken, aus Angst davor was noch kommen könnte?

Doch ich weiß das wir in der Zukunft noch zueinander finden werden. Diese Liebe kann nicht sterben. Sie kann und darf es einfach nicht. Zu sehr liebe ich dein sanftes und doch starkes Lächelnd, deine Art, keiner kann dich untergraben, oder dir etwas vorschreiben das du nicht willst, oh ja wie könnte ich mich nicht in dich verlieben?


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein ganz normaler Tag auf

Und schon gibt es das erste Kapitel :D Viel Spaß beim lesen!

** Eismann **Das freut mich Lisa _gg_

** Rusty **Danke danke

** Becky **Gute Frage wo die herkommen ;) Frag was besseres!

** Sophie **Dankeschön

** Petra **Thxle :D Aber ich denke schon das es durchaus so gewesen sein könnte ;)

** Kristina **_knuff _hier du bekommst ja schon mehr :D

Ihr wisst ja alle wie man den "GO" Button getätigt ;) Hoffe doch sehr.

* * *

1. Kapitel - Ein ganz normaler Tag auf Drover's Run

Früh Morgens stand Claire Luise McLeod an ihrem Fenster und sah auf die noch dunkle Landschaft rund um Drover's Run. Bald würden die ersten Hügel von der warmen Sonne beschienen werden, und jedes Stück der Gegend würde aussehen wie in einem Traum. Viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Das Claire ihren Gedanken so nachhing war wirklich selten. Sie war kein Träumer. Nicht im geringsten.

Langsam löste sie sich von dem Anblick und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Behutsam öffnete sie eine der untersten Schubladen. Zum Vorschein kam ein Foto. Ein Foto ihrer Mutter. Wie in Trance strich sie sanft und liebevoll über das schon sehr alte Foto. Manchmal wünschte sie sich so sehr das ihre Mutter nun bei ihnen sein würde. Vielleicht würde dann alles leichter sein?

Doch sie wusste es nicht. Sie kannte ihre Mutter eigentlich kaum. Sie war so früh gestorben, und sie war damals noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis dieses Mädchen verstanden hatte das ihre Mutter nie wieder kommen würde. Doch wieso musste sie sterben? Sie war doch ein guter Mensch, wieso musste sie bei der Geburt von ihrem Bruder sterben? Das war nicht fair. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Grob haute sie mit der geschlossenen Faust auf den Tisch, und legte das Foto wieder zurück. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh. Es tat jedes Mal mehr weh, doch sie liebte dieses Foto. Und Jack sagte ihr immer sie würde Prudence so ähnlich sehen. Doch genau diese Worte machten es nicht besser. Sie schloss den Schubladen wieder ab, und spürte wie vereinzelte Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

Sie hasste es wenn sie so schwach wurde. Sie hasste es so sehr. Gerade Claire die nie ihre Gefühle zeigte, saß nun hier und weinte. Mit einer zittrigen Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen weg, und stand auf. Es war noch zu früh um nach unten zu gehen. Sie sollte sich einfach noch mal etwas hinlegen. Heute würde ein harter Tag werden...und so legte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett und sah immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen die Decke an.

Sie liebte ihr Leben hier auf Drover's Run, aber es war hart. Sehr hart. Dies machte ihr nichts aus, doch manchmal hätte sie eine liebevolle Mutter so sehr gebraucht. Sie liebte ihren Dad, doch er war keine Mutter. Sie war nun 17 Jahre alt, und hatte nie wirklich eine Mutter gehabt. Jack's zweite Frau Ruth hatte sie schon vor Jahren verlassen, zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Halbschwester Teresa. Von den beiden hatten sie seither nichts mehr gehört. Ab und zu wünschte sie sich das sie hier sein würden, auch wenn Ruth nie wie ihre Mutter gewesen war.

Doch sogar Claire hatte Frauenprobleme. Damals als sie zum ersten Mal ihre Tage bekommen hatte. Sie fühlte sich so komisch. Doch es war ihr peinlich, so peinlich das ihr Vater der letzte sein würde dem sie es gesagt hätte. Natürlich lebte nun auch Meg Fountain mit ihrer kleinen Tochter schon ein paar Jahre hier. Und damals war sie sehr froh gewesen. Sie wusste natürlich das Frauen in diesem Alter ihre Periode bekommen würden, doch es zu erleben, das war etwas ganz anderes gewesen.

Meg hatte ihr alles erklärt, und ihr sehr geholfen. Doch auf Meg's Tipp hin sie sollte sich einfach mal mit einer warmen Wärmflasche ins Bett legen falls die Bauchschmerzen während ihrer Periode zu stark sein würden, legte sie keinen Wert. Sie wollte nicht das jemand mitbekam wenn Claire McLeod sich elend fühlte. Sie hatte Angst das sie dann sofort verletzbar sein würde...

Und so schlief sie langsam wieder etwas ein, und in ihren Träumen war ihre Mutter bei ihr. Eine liebevolle Mutter, eine Mutter die sie so sehr brauchte und sich so sehr wünschte.

Unten in der Küche saß Jack McLeod bereits am Tisch und trank seinen Kaffee. Er war schon seit Stunden auf, hatte schon sehr viele Arbeiten erledigt. Doch so war sein Leben hier auf Drover's Run nun mal. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Claire musste langsam auch endlich runter kommen. Sie hatten einen Termin einzuhalten.

Für seine erst 17 Jahre alte Tochter war das Leben hier sicher nicht sehr leicht. Doch sie hatte sich dafür entschieden. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt das sie mit 15 Jahren die Schule schmeißen sollte um hier zu Arbeiten. Doch sie war eine hervorragende Arbeitskraft, und noch dazu seine Tochter. Eines Tages würde alles hier ihr gehören, und er wusste das sie es schaffen würde, vielleicht sogar besser als er.

Mit samt der Tasse ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer, stellte diese auf dem alten antiken Schreibtisch ab, und sah auf ein Foto das immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Claire hatte oft in einem sehr verächtlichem Ton gesagt er solle es doch endlich wegwerfen, da es keinen Sinn mehr hatte zu hoffen das sie wieder kommen würde.

Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel, und nahm das Bild das in einem sehr schönen Rahmen war in die Hand. Dort sah man eine sehr schöne blonde Frau. An ihrer Hand hing ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte blonde Haare und seine Augen. In der anderen Hand des Mädchens war ein kleines Stoffpferdchen. Jack hatte es ihr am Tag ihrer Geburt geschenkt. Doch Claire hatte recht. Ruth würde nicht mehr wieder kommen. Und so hatte er auch seine kleine Prinzessin verloren. Er würde alles darum geben zu wissen wie es der kleinen Tess ging. Doch inzwischen würde sie nicht mehr sein kleines Mädchen sein. Sie war nur ein paar Jahre jünger als Claire...

Er stellte das Foto wieder an seinen Platz, und dann vernahm er von draußen ein Motorrad. Eigentlich erwartete er niemanden. Die restlichen Arbeiter die sie für heute brauchten waren bereits auf Drover's Run angekommen, und so erhob er sich wieder und ging nach draußen um nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Dort sah er wie ein junger Mann gerade sein Motorrad abstellte, und ihm dann entgegen kam. Es war Alex Ryan. Jack fragte sich was er hier zu suchen hatte. "Hallo Alex...", sagte er und sah ihn an. Das er zu Claire wollte konnte er sich schwer vorstellen. Claire mochte ihn nicht sonderlich, und sie zeigte es ihm auch sehr deutlich. Er jedoch lies nicht locker.

"Guten Tag Jack.", sagte er selbstsicher wie immer. Da er Jacks Blick sah meinte er schließlich "Dad schickt mich. Er meinte ihr könntet heute noch etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, und auf Killarney ist nichts weiter zu tun.", erklärte er und stand nun vor Jack. Alex war großgewachsen. Jack war allerdings immer noch um einiges größer als er, und nickte dann langsam.

"Verstehe. Das ist aber wirklich sehr nett von ihm...", sagte er in einem komischen Ton. Harry tat nie etwas umsonst. Auch wenn die beiden Männer gute Freunde waren, so kannte er Harry nur zu gut. "Wie geht es Nick?", fragte er.

"Es...geht im immer besser...", sagte Alex nun in einem ganz anderen Ton. Er redete nicht sehr gerne darüber. Harry hatte ihm auch geraten darüber nicht zuviel zu reden. "Inzwischen geht es ihm sehr viel besser. Er ist über den Berg...", sagte er und dachte an den Rodeounfall. Er war schon Monate her, doch er spürte immer noch die Blicke von Harry, seiner Mutter und den ganzen Menschen.

"Das ist schön. Richte Harry und Liz doch grüße aus wenn wir fertig sein. Du kannst Claiton nehmen. Ich bin sicher du wirst mit ihm gut zurecht kommen...", sagte Jack und sah Alex an. "Wunderbar. Ist Claire schon wach?", fragte er nun. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochte. Alex fühlte sich von ihr angezogen. Und so schnell gab ein Ryan nicht auf.

"Sie sollte es eigentlich...doch ich habe sie bisher noch nicht gesehen.", sagte er und sah einen der Männer auf ihn zukommen. "Alex, sei doch so lieb und wirf meine Tochter aus dem Bett, ich bin sicher du wirst auch ohne Leiter den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer finden vermute ich?", meinte Jack grinsend, und ging dann mit dem Mann davon.

Alex sah ihm verwirrt nach. Woher...er hatte es mitbekommen? Alex hatte vor 2 Wochen versucht Claire Nachts zu besuchen. Keiner seiner Annäherungsversuche war geglückt, und so wollte er es mal auf neue Art und Weiße versuchen. Dumm war nur das Claire das gar nicht so toll fand, und als sie ihn am Fenster bemerkte ging sie hinüber, machte es ganz auf, grinste ihn leicht fies an "Gute Nacht Alex" vernahm er bevor er samt Leiter nach hinten flog.

Heute war es eine dumme Idee gewesen. Die blauen Flecken davon hatte er immer noch, und Claire sah ihn seitdem noch etwas böser an. Doch er konnte damit umgehen. Und so ging es ins Haus, die Treppe nach oben, und öffnete ganz leise die Tür zu Claires Zimmer. Alex stand grinsend im Türrahmen, und sah zum Bett. Dort lag Claire noch schlafend, allerdings schon angezogen. Irgendwie sah sie wirklich süß aus, doch wenn sie erst mal wach war, war davon nicht mehr sehr viel übrig.

Alex ging leise zu ihr hinüber. Vor ihrem Bett beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Mit einer Hand kam er ihrem Gesicht näher, und streichelte dann mit ihr sanft über das Gesicht von Claire. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und glaubte das sie geweint haben musste. Zumindest sah er hier den Rest von ein paar Tränen die nun eingetrocknet waren. Sanft strich er ihr die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht, und kam ihr noch ein Stückchen näher.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Sie war sein Dornröschen, und am liebsten würde er ihr nun den Kuss geben der sie wieder zum Leben erwecken würde. Doch er war sich sicher sollte Claire dabei aufwachen würde sie ihm seiner Männlichkeit berauben, und er würde davon nichts mehr haben. Er traute ihr locker zu das sie sogar da keine Skrupel haben würde...doch die Situation war so verlockend.

Er schrak kurz zusammen als sie sich kurz regte, und dann etwas murmelte. Alex war sich nicht sicher was sie gemurmelt hatte, doch es machte sie nur noch süßer. Doch sie sah in ihm nicht das er in ihr sah. Sie mochte ihn nicht einmal, und er saß hier am Rande ihres Bettes und sah sie wie ein verliebter Trottel an. Doch dummerweise war er ein verliebter Trottel.

Doch so einfach war es nicht seine Gefühle für Claire abzustellen. Er brachte es nicht fertig. Er hatte versucht die zu vergessen. Hatte sich mit anderen Mädchen eingelassen, doch keine von ihnen war wie Claire. Melissa zum Beispiel hatte ihm wütend den Laufpass gegeben als er sie am Morgen danach nicht Melissa sondern "Claire" nannte. Doch er verstand sie. Er hatte nur versucht sie zu vergessen in dem er mit irgendwelchen anderen Frauen schlief. Dumm war das sie nicht versuchten einen anderen zu vergessen...

Sanft und vorsichtig beugte Alex sich zu ihr vor, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dafür würde sie ihn schon nicht gleich umbringen, zumindest hoffte er das...doch als er sich wieder von ihr entfernte war Claire immer noch nicht wach. Sie schlief wie ein Stein. Er hob eine Augenbraue nach oben, und wunderte sich das Claire so eine Langschläferin zu sein schien. Da ihm nichts besseres einfiel ging er in das Bad und füllte einen kleinen Eimer mit Wasser. Wenn sie nicht hören wollte musste sie fühlen...

Mit dem Eimer ging er wieder in ihr Zimmer und sah sie an. "Claire..."; rief er und wartete ab. Doch es tat sich nichts. "Du wolltest es ja nicht anders...", murmelte er zu sich selbst, und schüttete ihr das Wasser dann schnell über den Kopf. Sie würde ihn dafür dreiteilen...

Mit einem schnauben, und einem prusten saß Claire nun senkrecht im Bett. Wütend sah sie zu Alex und schon schrie sie ihn an. "Hast du sie noch alle? Ich glaube du bist bescheuert! Oh Stopp! Bescheuert bist du eh! Du hast doch einen Schlag! Was sollte das eigentlich?", schrie sie ihn an, und sprang auf um ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. "Raus hier!", rief sie und schubste ihn zur Tür. 2 Sekunden später gab es einen lauten Knall und die Tür war zu.

Alex stand wie ein Trottel vor der Tür und starrte diese an. Seine rechte Hand fuhr zu der Stelle an der Claire ihm die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Die Stelle war inzwischen rot, und ihr Handabdruck war zu erkennen. Das war eine Frau. Man oh man...dachte Alex sich, und obwohl sie ihm gerade eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hatte grinste er noch. "Jack meinte ich sollte dich wecken!", rief er ins Zimmer.

Claire stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah die Tür an. Dieser bescheuerte Typ! Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war? Nun musste sie sich auch noch umziehen. _"Jack meinte ich sollte dich wecken!",_ hörte sie von draußen und rief dann. "Fahr doch zur Hölle Alex!", wie sie ihn doch hasste. Er ging ihr so sehr auf die Nerven. Sie konnte tun was sie wollte. Er lies nicht locker. Nur weil er sie ins Bett bekommen wollte...er war wie alle anderen...wütend zog sie sich um, und hörte wie Alex wieder nach unten ging.

Als Alex in die Küche kam saß Jack mit einem der Männer die beim Viehtreiben heute helfen sollten am Tisch. Jack sah Alex an, und fing leicht zu lachen an. "Alex...du hast Claire also wieder wütend gemacht? Oder war dieser Abdruck ihrer Hand davor auch schon da?", fragte Jack, und war sich sicher das er von eben war. Er hatte seine Tochter schreien hören...

"Oh ja...sie ist mir vor Freude mich zu sehen fast um den Hals gefallen...", sagte er sauer, und setzte sich an den Tisch. Eine andere Stimme meinte dann "Träum weiter Alex...", Claire stand nun mit trockenen Sachen in der Küche und sah ihren Vater an. "Was hat er hier zu suchen, und wieso sollte er mich wecken, oder war das nur eine bescheuerte Ausrede von dem da?", fragte sie immer noch sauer und tat so als wäre Alex gar nicht in der Küche.

"Guten Morgen Claire. Ich hatte vor dich zu wecken, aber ich musste Tom kurz zur Hand gehen, deswegen habe ich Alex gebeten das für mich zu erledigen...ich war mir sicher er würde den Weg dorthin auch auf dem normalen Weg finden...", Claire sah ihn an. "Aber was macht er-", sie würde von ihrem Vater unterbrochen. "Harry hat ihn geschickt um uns heute beim Viehtreiben zu helfen.", erklärte er und Claire fing zu lachen an.

"Oh das war ein guter Witz wirklich! Er und helfen? Sehr witzig...kann er überhaupt reiten ohne das er immer im hohen Bogen fliegt?", fragte sie und ignorierte Alex immer noch. "Ich kann reiten Claire...und im Gegensatz zu dir fliege ich ganz sicher nicht im hohen Bogen Schatz!", sagte er laut und Jack ging dazwischen. "Schluss nun! An die Arbeit. Macht eure Pferde fertig, und das bitte ohne euch gegenseitig an den Haaren zu ziehen! Nein Claire! Er hilft uns, und nun Schluss!", sagte er.

Claire sah ihren Vater wütend an und stürmte dann nach draußen. Alex ging ihr hinterher. "Claire!", rief er und musste laufen um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. "Halt die Klappe Alex!", schrie sie ihn an ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. "Nun warte doch endlich mal!", meinte er und rannte nun zu ihr. Er packte sie am Arm, und zwang sie dadurch still zu stehen. Er hielt sie an den Schultern fest und sah sie an. "Du hast geschlafen wie ein Toter Dornröschen...der Eimer war das einzige was mir einfiel!", sagte er und Claire versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen.

"Ich heiße Claire! Nicht Dornröschen du möchtegern Held! Und das dein Spatzenhirn nichts anderes zustande bekommen hat wundert mich kein bisschen! Und nun...lass mich endlich in Ruhe verstanden?", schrie sie ihm ins Ohr, und mit einem tritt gegen sein Schienbein war sie wieder frei, und ging hinüber zu den Pferden, um ihres fertig zu machen. Alex sah ihr nach und verzog leicht das Gesicht und rieb sich kurz das Schienbein gegen welches sie getreten hatte.


	3. Kapitel 2: Im hohen Bogen

Guten Morgen Da nun wieder geht kann ich nun auch das Chapi on machen, wollt ich ja eigentlich schon gestern, aber war ja nicht möglich.

** Kristina **Ich schreib ja schon sooo schnell ich kann

** Petra **Danke :D

** Becky **Thx

** Sammy **Danke Ja klar ich sag dir dann nachher gleich Bescheid!

Ihr müsst nun nur noch eins machen ;) Und zwar: Lesen, und dann auf den "GO" Button drücken _gg_

_

* * *

_

2. Kapitel - Im hohen Bogen

Claire war inzwischen bei den Pferden angekommen, und schnappte sich rasch und immer noch sauer einen Strick. Wieso brachte Alex sie immer nur so dermaßen auf die Palme das sie rote Backen bekam, und so wütend war das es sich nicht mehr beschreiben lies? Er machte sie einfach wahnsinnig...

Zwei Minuten später hatte sie ihr Pferd "Corel" von der Koppel geholt und sah ihn an. Sie mochte ihn. Überhaupt hatte sie das Gefühl das sie Pferde lieber mochte als manche Menschen. Diese Tiere hatten einfach etwas magisches, sie waren nicht nervtötend, und doch waren sie nicht zu einfach zu verstehen. Sanft und liebevoll strich sie über seinen edlen Kopf und sah verträumt in seine Mandelfarbenen Augen. "Du verstehst mich oder Corel? Du verstehst mich ja...", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Dieses Pferd bedeutete ihr so unglaublich viel. Sie würde es zwar nie auch nur einem Menschen sagen, aber sie redete mit Corel, erzählte ihm was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, und hatte sich durchaus schon bei ihm ausgeweint. Nie würde sie zugeben das die starke Claire McLeod sich bei einem Pferd ausweinte. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie das zugeben. Aber es tat gut zu wissen das dieses Pferd so ein guter Freund für sie war.

Corel war kurz nach dem Tot ihrer Mutter auf die Welt gekommen, und sie hatte dieses Fohlen so sehr geliebt das sie Jack so lange etwas vorgeweint hatte bis sie es behalten durfte. Jack bildete es aus, und als Claire etwas Älter war durfte sie dabei sogar helfen. Sie war eine gute Reiterin, ihr Vater sagte ihr oft das sie viel besser sei als er in ihrem Alter, und das sie es noch zu sehr viel bringen würde wenn sie es wollte.

Im Moment wollte Claire nur ihre Ruhe haben, doch genau das ging nicht. Sie hatte sich für dieses Leben entschieden, und sie konnte sich nicht einfach in ihrem Zimmer einschließen, da sie ihren Vater so in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Immerhin rechnete er fest mit ihr, und das konnte sie ihm einfach nicht antun...

Alex kam wenig später nach. Er stand einfach nur da und sah zu wie Claire mit ihrem Pferd redete. Er wusste das sie Pferde mochte, aber das sie sie so sehr mochte hatte er bisher nicht gewusst...und irgendwie sah es schon merkwürdig aus wie sie da mit dem Vierbeiner redete, aber es passte zu Claire. Sie hatte schon immer anders sein wollen, vielleicht versuchte sie sich mit dieser rauen Hülle auch einfach nur zu schützen, Alex war sich sicher das unter diesem Kern noch etwas ganz wunderbares sein musste.

"Corel sieht gut aus.", sagte er und nun bemerkte Claire ihn. Wie lange stand er schon da? Er grinste nicht oder so. Also war er vielleicht noch gar nicht lange hier, und hatte nicht mitbekommen das sie mit Corel geredet hatte. Gerade ER würde das niemals erfahren. "Auch schon da...", sagte sie leicht murrend und sah ihn an.

"Ja, es hat sich leider etwas hingezogen Prinzessin. Du kannst ganz schön zu hauen wenn du willst...und solange es nur mein Schienbein war...", sagte er und schnappte sich das Pferd von dem Jack meinte das er es reiten sollte. Claire lachte leicht und sah ihm dabei zu. Claiton schien nicht so begeistert wie Alex zu sein. Sie wusste das der Hengst stur war, und das er gewisse Probleme mit Männern hatte. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihm dabei zu. Hatte Dad gesagt er sollte ihn nehmen? "Claiton?", fragte sie leicht verächtlich.

"Ja Süße, Claiton.", sagte Alex ohne jede Emotion in der Stimme. Er wusste nicht worauf Claire nun schon wieder anspielte, oder was sie meinte. Er band den Hengst nun an, und dieser machte geschickt den Knoten auf. "Was zum...", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, und machte den Strick erneut fest.

"Das wird dir nicht viel helfen.", sagte Claire und ging hinüber. "Du solltest ihm zeigen wer hier der Mann ist.", sagte sie und sah ihn kurz funkelnd an. Okay, das war vielleicht etwas fies gewesen...Wenn es um seine Männlichkeit ging war Alex seit einigen Jahren verdammt eitel. Sie nahm einen anderen Strick zur Hand, befestigte diesen und band ihn auch noch fest. "Bei mir wird er es nicht versuchen...und er weiß das er das zu lassen hat wenn ich ihn doppelt sichere...aber Dad hat dir ja sicher gesagt das er Männer verabscheut nicht?", sage sie, und ging etwas besser gelaunt wieder zu Corel.

_Das wird dir nicht viel helfen._ Diese Überheblichkeit in ihrer Stimme machte Alex wütend. Zwischen den beiden herrschte immer eine bestimmte Konkurrenz, besonders wenn es um die Reiterei ging...und nun sagte sie ihm das er es nicht fertig brachte ein Pferd anzubinden? Was glaubte sie- _Bei mir wird er es nicht versuchen...und er weiß das er das zu lassen hat wenn ich ihn doppelt sichere...aber Dad hat dir ja sicher gesagt das er Männer verabscheut nicht?_ Nun war Alex überrascht.

Er sah den Hengst an, und meinte dann. "Aber sicher hat er mir das gesagt...aber du kannst mir glauben, ich bin ein Mann, und ich werde es ihm zeigen...und das er bei dir brav ist kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, Zicken mag er sicher noch weniger...", sagte er sauer, und warf dem Pferd den Sattel auf den Rücken. Dieser schlug prompt nach ihm aus, und Alex wich zur Seite.

Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah ihm zu. "Dann zeig Claiton wer der Mann ist...nur hat er bisher jeden Kerl der versucht hat ihn zu reiten nach mindestens einer Minute wieder auf den Boden befördert! Und wenn sehr viel erfahrenere Reiter als du versagt haben...deine Chancen stehen 1 zu 10000. Also wünsch ich dir sehr viel Glück, und das mit dem Sattel...das solltest du bei keinem Pferd machen...sei froh das er dich nicht ganz wo anders getroffen hat Alex...", sagte sie und drehte sich um.

_Dann zeig Claiton wer der Mann ist...nur hat er bisher jeden Kerl der versucht hat ihn zu reiten nach mindestens einer Minute wieder auf den Boden befördert! Und wenn sehr viel erfahrenere Reiter als du versagt haben...deine Chancen stehen 1 zu 10000. Also wünsch ich dir sehr viel Glück, und das mit dem Sattel...das solltest du bei keinem Pferd machen...sei froh das er dich nicht ganz wo anders getroffen hat Alex..._ Alex redete sich selbst zu das er ruhig bleiben sollte. Sie versuchte nur seine Schwachstelle zu finden...und er würde ihr zeigen das er ihn reiten konnte.

Claire hatte ihrem Pferd den Sattel inzwischen mit viel Übung auf den Rücken gelegt und zog den Gurt straff. Auch sein Zaumzeug hatte er schnell bekommen, und dann sah sie wieder zu Alex. Inzwischen hatte er ihn gesattelt, doch sie wusste das er sein Maul nicht einfach aufmachte - und einem Mann schon gar nicht! _Was denkt sich Dad eigentlich dabei? Alex und Claiton? Er weiß doch wie sehr er Männer verabscheut! Sogar Dad reitet ihn nicht..._ "Oh schön du hast ihn ja schon gesattelt...ich hoffe du wirst nicht losheulen wenn er dich beißt.", sagte sie und ging zu ihm hinüber.

_Oh schön du hast ihn ja schon gesattelt...ich hoffe du wirst nicht losheulen wenn er dich beißt._ Alex sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. "Wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach machen Claire? Du denkst ja scheinbar das du es viel besser kannst! Aber darf ich dich daran erinnern wer so eine Scheiß Angst vor diesem Pony hatte!"; schrie er nun.

Claire erstarrte kurz. Das hatte sie schon lange aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Doch Alex hatte ja nicht ganz unrecht. "Oh ich bitte dich! Was packst du hier Geschichten aus die mehr als 10 Jahre alt sind! Ich war 7 Alex! Stell dir vor es kann schon mal vorkommen das 7-jährige Angst vor einem Pony haben!", sagte sie und fügte dann noch hinzu "Und dieses Vieh war BÖSE!", schrie sie.

Sie erinnerte sich gut an diesen Tag. Doch sie erinnerte sich nicht sehr gerne daran. Auch wenn sie damals erst 7 Jahre alt gewesen war, es war ihr heute peinlich. Sie hatte solch eine Angst vor diesem Pony. Alex war damals schon 9 gewesen, und er hatte sie ausgelacht...

**Flashback**

"Claire? Schatz wo bist du?", rief ein noch jüngerer Jack McLeod und ging zu einer Schaukel auf Drover's Run. Das kleine Mädchen mit den langen braunen Haare schaukelte, und versuchte mit ihren Beinen den Himmel zu erreichen. "Daddy!", rief sie, und sprang ihm von der Schaukel aus in die Arme.

"Willst du Alex's neues Pony sehen? Es heißt Monsum, und ich bin sicher es gefällt dir mein Schatz.", sagte er und Claire strahlte. "Oh ja!", rief sie begeistert, und packte ihren Vater am Arm, und versuchte ihn zum gehen zu bewegen. "Nun komm schon! Ich will zu dem Pony...", sagte sie lächelnd, und Jack hob sie auf seine Schultern, um mit ihr dorthin zu gehen.

Alex saß auf einem kleinen bunt geschecktem Pony, welches Harry führte. "Lass mich runter Daddy!", rief Claire, und man hörte einen Harry Ryan der zu seinem Sohn sagte "Steig ab Alex. Claire darf reiten.", der 9 Jahre alte Alex zog eine Schnute und stieg wiederwillig von seinem Pony ab. Jack hob Claire von seinen Schultern und setzte sie in den Sattel.

Das Mädchen strahlte und lächelte Harry und ihren Daddy an. "Oooh ist das süüüüß!", rief sie und legte ihre kleinen Arme um seinen Hals. Alex, der einen Meter neben ihr stand, schlug dem Pony auf den Hintern. Nichts ahnend das Monsum nun in die Höhe steigen würde, und Claire fiel kreischend aus dem Sattel, und landete auf ihrem Hintern.

Sekunden später weinte das Mädchen sich die Augen aus. Das Monsum sie noch biss machte das ganze gar nicht leichter. Jack rannte zu seiner Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. "Alles wird wieder gut Claire...bssscht...ganz ruhig.", sagte er und nahm sie hoch, um mit ihr ins Haus zu gehen.

**Flashback Ende**

"Außerdem war es deine Schuld Alex! Du hast ihm auf den Hintern gehauen! Und deinetwegen ist er dann auch gestiegen! Ich hätte mich ernsthaft verletzen können!", sagte sie und ihre Augen wurden kurz zu schlitzen. Es war seine Schuld gewesen! Doch waren sie später wieder Freunde gewesen...

"Deswegen regst du dich immer noch so auf? Man sollte meinen du hast es langsam mal verkraftet das du vor ein paar Jahren auf deinem Hintern gelandet bist!", sagte er und ging nicht auf die Tatsache ein das er dem Pony wirklich auf den Hintern gehauen hatte...

"Ich soll es vergessen ja? DU hast doch hier damit angefangen! Also reg dich nicht so auf wenn ich sage was damals geschehen ist!", rief sie, und Alex, der nun wieder versuchte sie zu überhören, wollte Claiton gerade sein Gebiss zwischen die Zähne schieben. Nur der Hengst dachte im Traum nicht daran seine Zähne zu öffnen. Gut 10 Minuten sah Claire ihm zu und prustete dann los. "Lass mich mal...wir wollen ja nicht das er dir ein paar Finger abhackt...", sagte sie und stellte sich vor ihm hin. Geschickt nahm sie ihm das Zaumzeug aus der Hand, wobei sich ihre Hände kurz streifen, und dann strich sie dem Pferd über den Kopf.

Als sie ihm das Gebiss zwischen die Zähne schieben wollte stieß sie nicht wie Alex auf wiederstand. Sie klopfte das Pferd. "Braver Junge.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Alex um, der sie mit offenen Mund beobachtet hatte. Wie hatte sie das gemacht? Das war doch..."Ich denke den Rest kannst du sicher alleine...", sagte sie etwas netter und sah ihn kurz an. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Pferd hinüber.

Sie machte ihn los und führte ihn etwas nach draußen. "Du solltest dich beeilen...die anderen sitzen schon auf den Pferden, und scheinen nur noch auf uns zu warten...", rief sie ihm noch zu, und stieg dann selbst auf. Im schnellen Schritt kam sie bei den anderen an, und sah Jack fragend an. "Claiton?",

Jack sah sie nur an, und nickte. "Ja Claire...Claiton. Ich denke Alex schafft das. Er ist ein starker und mutiger Mann.", bei dem stark und mutig sah er Claire ins Gesicht, die aussah als wollte sie loslachen und am Boden rumkugeln Kopfschüttelnd an. "Was hast du nur gegen ihn Schatz? Er ist doch eigentlich ganz nett...",

"Klar...deswegen hat er es auch nicht geschafft ihn anzubinden, Claiton hat nach ihm getreten weil er den Sattel ach so sanft auf seinen Rücken geworfen hatte und vom Zäumen fang ich ja gar nicht erst an!", sagte sie und murmelte etwas. "Er ist einfach ein nerviger Idiot!", sagte sie überzeugt.

"Man könnte meinen du wärst total in Alex verliebt...und ihr führt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar auf...", sagte Jack und Claire sah ihn geschockt an. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, kam Alex herangeritten. Bisher saß er noch, und man konnte auch keine Geräusche vernehmen nach denen man sagen konnte er wäre aus dem Sattel gefallen. "Oh sehr schön! Siehst du Claire!", sagte Jack, und sah Alex zu.

"hm! Bisher sitzt er vielleicht noch. Aber solange musste Claiton ihn bisher ja auch nicht aushalten!", sagte sie, und klopfte Corel gegen den Bauch. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, und Jack sah zu den anderen. "Wir sollten los. Sonst macht Claire die ganze Arbeit noch allein...", sagte er grinsend, und alle ritten los.

8 Stunden später waren fast alle Rinder dort wo sie sein sollten, und Jack sah zu seinem Team. "Alex, Claire ihr könnt in den Norden reiten. Vorhin ist eines der Rinder dorthin abgehauen. Der Rest von uns kümmert sich schon mal um die übrigen.", sagte er, und als Claire den Mund aufmachte um etwas zu sagen meinte Jack schnell. "Claire! Sag kein Wort! Ich will das du mit Alex dorthin reitest!", sagte er, und Claire wusste das sie nun nichts mehr dagegen sagten konnte.

Sie drückte ihre Beine gegen Corel's Bauch, und ritt im Schritt los. Alex kam sofort nach, und nun ritt er gemütlich neben ihr. "Na, was sagst du Dornröschen? Bisher sitzt ich immer noch im Sattel! Und falls meine Uhr nicht falsche geht sitze ich schon über 9 Stunden im Sattel! Oder hast du anderes zu sagen?", meinte er stolz.

Claire sagte erst nichts, dann sah sie ihn an. "Okay...vielleicht hatte ich ja nicht ganz recht damit was ich gesagt habe! Immerhin sitzt du noch im Sattel! Und...", sie sah ihn nicht mehr an. "Du hast es gut gemacht.", sie konnte selbst nicht glauben das sie gerade Alex lobte! Doch...es war wirklich angebracht. Bisher hatte es keiner geschafft länger als 5 Minuten bei ihm auf dem Rücken zu bleiben...

"Claire! Du lernst ja doch noch dazu! Aber ich habe dir ja gesagt das"-, sehr viel weiter kam er jedoch nicht. Denn auf einmal schoss Claiton los, und Alex hörte man für ein paar Sekunden sogar aufschreien. Scheinbar hatte es länger gedauert bis Claiton das Gefühl bekommen hatte Alex abzuwerfen. Sie drückte ihre Schenkel schnell gegen den Bauch ihres Pferdes und jagte Alex im gestreckten Galopp nach. "Alex!", rief sie, und aus ihrer Stimme war Sorge zu hören. Nach ein paar Sekunden war sie gleich auf mit Claiton und sah zu Alex. Er sah etwas geschockt aus, aber hielt sich gut im Sattel. Das sollte er auch können dachte sie kurz und rief dann. "Alles klar bei dir?", Alex nickte kurz und versuchte Claiton anzuhalten.

Aber weil das Alex das wollte, tat es der Hengst erst recht nicht. "Claiton!", rief Claires Stimme, und der Hengst zuckte mit den Ohren. "Komm mein süßer! Sei brav! Ich kann mir ja vorstellen das du Alex nicht sehr magst...aber...Claiton!", ihre Stimme war etwas schärfer. Ohne Vorwarnung hielt das Pferd an, und Alex flog im hohen Bogen vorne über ihn hinweg. Claire hielt neben Claiton an, hüpfte vom Pferd, und rannte zu Alex. "Alex!", schrie sie, und schon kniete sie neben dem am Boden liegenden Alex.

"Alex! Alex! Sag doch was!", sagte sie sehr besorgt, und strich über seine Wange. Auf einmal hatte sie total vergessen das sie Alex ja eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte! "Alex...", sagte sie mit leiser, sogar leicht zittriger Stimme, weil er immer noch nichts sagte. "Alex!", rief sie.

Dieser öffnete nun langsam die Augen, und sah Claire an. Seine Wange brannte leicht. Nicht vor Schmerz, ihre zarten Finger hatten eine kleine brennende Spur hinterlassen die irgendwie sehr angenehm war. "Claire...", sagte er leise und sah sie weiter an. "Oh gut...du lebst.", sagte sie und setzte sich ins Gras neben ihm. Sie war erleichtert. Sehr erleichtert...

"Kannst du aufstehn? Oder soll ich dir helfen?", fragte sie, und sah ihn wieder an. "Ich schätze es sollte gehen...ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden...", sagte er, und setzte sich langsam auf. Claire stand auch wieder auf, klopfte sich kurz den Dreck vom Hintern, und sah dann zu wie Alex langsam aufstand. Es schien als hätte er Schmerzen. "Wirklich alles okay Alex?", fragte sie, und sah ihn immer noch besorgt an.

"Alles klar...und du hattest scheinbar doch etwas recht...", doch sie unterbrach ihn. "Aber du hast es wirklich gut gemacht mit ihm Alex! Wirklich! Und ich sage so was nicht einfach so! Das weißt du ja!"; meinte sie grinsend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Komm...wir setzen uns etwas an den See...kann nicht schaden...oder willst du starker Mann sofort wieder aufs Pferd steigen? Nun hat er Übung...", sagte sie, und nun lag wieder mehr Ironie in ihrer Stimme. "Klingt gut...ahm ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht sofort total wild darauf...", sagte er, und Claire hatte schon beide Pferde genommen, und führte sie zum See. Die beiden durften dort grasen während sie sich mit Alex an den See setzte.

Claire zog ihre Schuhe aus, und lies ihre Füße ins Wasser baumeln. "Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie du hier das Schwimmen gelernt hast?", fragte Alex, und sah auf das glitzernde Wasser. Claire grinste und sah ihn an. "Jaa...ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran. Dad war am verzweifeln mit mir...aber...", "Du bist stur Claire McLeod...das warst du schon immer...", sagte Alex grinsend.

"Ich bin gar nicht stur!", sagte sie, wusste aber das sie es war. "Oh doch...und wie...aber ich finde es süß...es steht dir verdammt gut...", sagte er und sah sie genau an. Claire hatte sich gerade nach hinten fallen lassen, und ihre Augen wanderten über den Himmel. Alex war von ihr wie in den Bann gezogen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, und ihre schönen Augen suchten den Himmel ab. Ihr Shirt war leicht nach oben gerutscht, und man sah ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem schönen Bauch. Alex linke Hand kam langsam auf ihren Bauch zu, und dann zeichnete er mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf ihrem Bauch.

Claire schloss kurz die Augen. Kurz lies sie dieses Gefühl zu, dann aber setzte sie sich sehr schnell auf, und sie starrte in Alexs Augen. Hatte sie diese schon mal von so nahmen gesehen? Nein...sicher nicht...


	4. Kapitel 3: Mitternächtliche Begegnungen

So, nun geht es endlich weiter. Verzeiht das es solange gedauert hat _Kekse und Kaffee verteil_

Heute mal ohne direkte Reviewantworten! Danke an alle die Reviewt haben.

Nun geht ihr noch auf den "GO" Button :D

* * *

3. Kapitel - Mitternächtliche Begegnungen

Immer noch sah Claire wie gebannt in Alex's Augen. Sie war wirklich gefesselt. Doch es war ihr irgendwie auch unheimlich. Ihre Nasen trafen sich schon fast, und wenn einer von beiden noch 3 cm nach vorne gehen würde...dann. Kurz dachte sie daran wie es sein würde Alex zu küssen. _Wach auf Claire McLeod! Das ist Alex! Alex Ryan!_ sagte sie sich und versuchte sich von seinen Augen loszureisen.

Alex bewegte sich genauso wie Claire keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Sein Herz schlug ihm hart gegen die Brust, und er hätte sie nun einfach küssen können, aber was wenn sie das nicht wollte, und dann alles endgültig vorbei wäre? Zwar mochte sie ihn scheinbar auch so nicht, doch Alex würde nie aufhören zu hoffen...

Er legte seine rechte Hand behutsam an ihre Wange, und sah sie immer noch an. Claire zuckte leicht zusammen als sie seine Hand an ihrer Wange fühlte, und sah kurz und schnell zu dieser Hand. Wenn sie nun nicht endlich aufstehen würde...dann...und nun schien Alex sie auch noch wirklich küssen zu wollen! Sie bemerkte wie sein Gesicht immer näher kam, und hätte er Sommersprossen gehabt, so hätte sie nun jede einzelne davon zählen können...

Alex war nun nur noch 1 cm von ihr entfernt, und so nahe war sie ihm sicher noch nie gewesen! Claire konnte ihn riechen...einfach alles an ihm. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, und als seine Lippen die ihren fast berührten schreckte sie auf, und sties ihn von sich. Schwer atmend, und immer noch leicht geschockt stand sie nun da, und sah auf Alex herab. "Ich...bin gleich wieder da...", sagte sie und rannte etwas von ihm weg.

Einige Meter von ihm entfernt lies sie sich ins Gras sinken und warf Steine in den See. Was hatte sie da nur eben fast geschehen lassen? Hätte sie nur ein paar Sekunden später reagiert, dann hätten sie sich geküsst. Und irgendwie...hatte sie es sich gewünscht. Ein Teil in ihr hatte sie nach diesem Kuss gesehnt. Ja...doch der andere Teil in ihr der Alex nicht mochte hatte gesiegt...

Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie wieder auf, und ging zu Alex hinüber. "Du nimmst Corel, ich reite Claiton! Wir wollen ja nicht das ich dich mausetot bei Harry abliefere!", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. "Ich vermute nicht das er das will...auch wenn du ein Idiot bist!", fügte sie noch hinzu, und setzte sich ihren Hut auf.

Alex sah Claire an, und er wusste das er nun nicht mehr so schnell an sie heran kommen würde. Sie würde ihm nicht die kleinste Chance geben, und er wusste das es sinnlos war es bei Claire zu versuchen wenn sie so drauf war. Er seufzte und stand dann auf. "Wie du willst...nein, ich fände es auch nicht toll mausetot nach Hause zu kommen!", sagte er kühl, und stand auf. Claire saß inzwischen schon auf Claiton, und wartete nur noch auf Alex. "Wird's heute noch? Es ist schon fast dunkel...Dad wird sich schon Sorgen machen!", sagte sie barsch.

"Ist ja gut! Lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir aus verstanden Claire!", sagte er etwas lauter, und stieg schlecht gelaunt auf. Die beiden ritten los, und schon Galoppierte Claire los. Alex fluchte etwas, und jagte ihr nach. Sie schien jedoch alles im Griff zu haben, und wollte es scheinbar einfach nur. _Gott sie ist so verdammt niedlich wenn die Pferde mit ihr durchgehen..._ schoss es Alex durch den Kopf und sah auf ihren Rücken, der sich langsam immer weiter entfernte.

Claire atmete tief durch, und genoss es wie der Wind ihr nun durch die Haare fuhr, und sie er ihr Gesicht streifte. Kurz löste sie ihre rechte Hand, und fuhr zu der Stelle auf der vor 10 Minuten noch Alex's Hand gelegen hatte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, und nahm ihre Hand sofort wieder weg. "Claire!", hörte sie nun ein paar Meter hinter sich. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..._

Claire ignorierte ihn einfach und preschte weiter durch die Gegend. Sie wollte ihn nun nicht sehen, doch sie wusste auch das es einfach nicht gehen würde..."Brrrr", sagte sie zu dem Pferd, und sah dann zu Alex. "Was ist?", fragte sie und sah nun wieder nach vorne.

"Ich wollte nur wissen warum du wie eine verrückte durch die Gegend reitest! Oder liegt es einfach daran das du eine verrückte bist Claire?", fragte er und nun war er mit Claiton gleich auf mit Corel. "Ich bin keine verrückte! Ich habe es nur satt das wir wegen dir so ewig lange dort rumsaßen! Und nun komm, ich will zurück nach Drover's!", sagte sie, und gab Claiton eine Hilfe zum abtraben.

"Sie macht mich noch verrückt...", sagte Alex zu sich selbst, und trabte selbst auch an. 1 Stunde später sahen sie bereits wieder Drover's Run, und Claire stieg vor dem Haus ab. Jack kam den zweien schon entgegen, und lief dann den Rest. "Wo wart ihr? Was ist passiert? Claire?", fragte er, und sah seine Tochter an.

"Alles bestens! Alles bestens! Abgesehen davon das ich nicht verstehe wie du ihm", sie zeigte verächtlich auf Alex "Claiton geben konntest! Wie immer ist der Mann geflogen...bei ihm ging es vielleicht länger gut! Aber der gute hier hatte scheinbar keinen Bock mehr auf Alex! Und ich kann ihn voll und ganz verstehen!", warf sie ihrem Vater an den Kopf, und führte Claiton weg. Sie trenste und sattelte ihn ab, und lies ihn zu den anderen.

Schweigend setzte sie sich auf den Zaun der Koppel und sah über das nun nächtliche Drover's Run. Es sah einfach magisch aus...sie liebte dieses ganze herum einfach, alles hier...und um nichts in der Welt würde man sie von hier vertreiben können. Nichts...Alex lies Corel gerade los, und sah eine Gestalt auf dem Zaun. Claire...er hätte sie sogar bei tiefschwarzer Nacht erkannt.

Leise und dabei jeden Schritt den er tat auswählend, ging er auf die nachdenklich Claire zu, und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften. Sie zuckte sofort zusammen, und wäre vor schreck fast nach vorne über gefallen. Alex's Hände die immer noch auf ihrer Hüfte lagen, schlossen sich um diese, und zogen sie wieder nach oben. Er stellte sich auf den Zaun, und lies seine Hände einfach da wo sie waren.

Claire legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme, und schob sie von sich. "Lass das...Alex...du solltest das wirklich lassen! Oder ich muss noch wirklich böse werden!"; sagte sie zu ihm, und er nahm seine Hände weg. "Wie du willst...aber denkst du wirklich ich bin so blind? Claire...das kannst du doch nicht wirklich denken oder?", meinte er.

_Wie du willst...aber denkst du wirklich ich bin so blind? Claire...das kannst du doch nicht wirklich denken oder?_ Claire war leicht verwundert. Was meinte er? Sie wusste einfach nicht was er meinte..."Wie meinst du das? Bisher ist mir nicht aufgefallen das du blind bist, aber bei dir weiß man es ja nie!", sagte sie.

"Oh man Claire!", schrie Alex, und nun schien eine Sicherung bei ihm durchgebrannt zu sein. "Du bist doch...ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht blind! Ich sehe es doch...vorhin...hättest du dich da etwa nicht küssen lassen, oder vielleicht sogar mich geküsst? Sag schon! Und du solltest mal versuchen dich nicht selbst zu belügen!", meinte er, und sah sie an.

Claire wollte gerade losschreien, doch es verschlug ihr die Sprache. Er hatte recht...sie hätte sich von ihm küssen lassen, aber ihm das sagen...da würde er lange warten können! "Nein...niemals...vergiss es...du hast dir da sicher etwas eingebildet! Ich bin sicher das du bei deinem Sturz auf den Kopf geflogen bist! Aber du hattest ja vorher auch schon einen Hirnschaden!", sagte sie, und drehte sich auf dem Zaun nun um, so das sie ihn ansehen konnte.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder näher zu ihr. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr, und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Ehe Claire etwas tun konnte, spürte sie schon ein paar sehr weiche, und zarte Lippen auf den ihren. Alex küsste sie! Er küsste sie! Was dachte er sich...kurz dachte sie an gar nichts. Seine Lippen hatten sie gefangen genommen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwiederte sie den Kuss, dann zog sie sich zurück, sah ihn kurz an, und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verpasste sie ihm eine ordentliche Ohrfeige.

"Du sollest mich endlich in ruhe lassen Alex! Du solltest wirklich mal in die Stadt fahren und dich untersuchen lassen! Hab gehört so ein Hörgerät soll nicht sehr teuer sein, und Harry kauft dir sicher eines aus Gold wenn du lieb bist!", schrie sie, und ging schnellen Schrittes weg. Alex sah ihr nach, und musste leicht grinsen. Die Ohrfeige schmerzte, aber sie hatte den Kuss erwiedert, ganz kurz wenn auch nur, sie hatte ihn erwiedert!

Alex ging in die Küche, sah Jack und noch ein paar Männer dort mit einem Bier und lachend am Tisch sitzen. Jacks Blick fiel auf Alex, und dann auf seine Wange. "Verstehe...", murmelte er. Alex sah ihn verwirrt an. "Verstehe?", fragte er und Jack nickte. "Ich vermute mal der Grund weswegen Claire wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach oben gerannt ist heißt Alex Ryan...", sagte er grinsend und sein Gegenüber murmelte nur. "Claire ist eben...Claire...", sagte er. Und Claire war wunderbar...

"Ja, ich weiß Alex. Sie ist nicht immer sehr leicht zu verstehen...aber eigentlich...", "Eigentlich ist sie gar nicht so", sagte Alex, und meinte dann. "Na ja man sieht sich dann sicher...Dad kommt gleich.",

"Okay. Und noch mal danke für deine Hilfe heute! Ach Alex...die Leiter steht immer noch dort wo du sie das letzte Mal gefunden hast.", sagte Jack zwinkernd, und Alex spürte wie er leicht rot wurde. "Ahh jaa...sehr schön.", und schon war er draußen. Die Leiter stand also immer noch da wo sie war...er könnte nun...doch er würde sicher wieder das fliegen lernen, und heute hatte er das schon oft genug.

Claire stand oben an ihrem Fenster und sah zu wie Alex in den Wagen von seinem Vater stieg. Gut, nun war er endlich weg. Sie lehnte sich gegen das Fenster, und sah ihre Zimmertür an. Sie wünschte sich das diese nun aufgehen würde, und ihre Mutter zu ihr kommen würde. Sie brauchte jemanden zum reden. Sie wollte jemandem sagen was passiert war, von dem Kuss...doch es gab keinen dem sie es sagen konnte. Corel...aber er konnte nicht Antworten, und es war einfach nicht das selbe.

Stunden später lag sie mit offenen Augen in ihrem Bett und starrte die dunkle Decke an. Schon saß sie aufrecht, und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie zog sich etwas an, und ging leise aus dem Haus. Sie konnte nun einfach nicht schlafen. Claire holte Corel von der Koppel, und trenste ihn. Dann schwang sie sich auf seinen Rücken, und flüsterte "Hallo mein süßer...komm...wir gehen schwimmen.", sagte sie, und der Hengst setzte sich in Bewegung.

Sie machte dies oft. Nachts schlich sie sich aus dem Haus, und ritt mit Corel weg. Sie liebte die Felder bei Nacht, und schwimmen zu gehen. Auch Corel gefiel das Wasser, und sie konnte sich dabei entspannen. Einige Zeit später war sie wieder bei dem kleinen See, und sah das Geschehen von heute Abend vor ihren Augen. Einfach alles, und dann kam ihr der Kuss in den Sinn.

Die Füße von dem Pferd waren bereits im Wasser, und Sekunden später waren sie tief im See. Der See war nicht tief, und Corel konnte ihn ohne Probleme durchqueren, oder darin schwimmen. Sie lies sich von seinem Rücken fallen, und motivierte das Pferd zum schwimmen. "Ja, komm mein Süßer" Jaa du kannst das doch...ich wusste es doch immer...", sagte sie lächelnd und nach einer halben Stunde waren sie wieder im seichteren Wasser.

**Knacks** Claire drehte sich kurz im Wasser herum. Da war etwas gewesen! Sie war sich sicher! Wieder hörte sie etwas! Da war jemand auf einen Stock oder etwas ähnliches getreten. Nah ein paar Augenblicken konnte sie eine sehr dunkle Gestalt sehen. "Hallo?", rief sie leicht panisch. Nichts. Dieser jemand sagte nichts, und dann sah sie wer es war. "Alex! Ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich so verdammt zu erschrecken!", ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

"Ich dich erschrecken? Wer geht den hier um 2 Uhr Morgens schwimmen?", meinte er, und nun sah er erst das Corel ebenfalls schwimmen war. "Oh man ich glaube du bist echt etwas von der Rolle! Der arme Corel! Was wird der sich nur denken!", sagte er und kam weiter zum See.

"Ich bin vielleicht um 2 Uhr Morgens schwimmen, aber du bist ja auch um 2 Uhr Morgens hier unterwegs oder? Und ich bin sicher nicht von der Rolle, und wenn du es genau wissen willst...ich mache das sehr oft, ich und Corel...schwimmen...nachts...", sagte sie und sah zu dem Pferd.

_Ich bin vielleicht um 2 Uhr Morgens schwimmen, aber du bist ja auch um 2 Uhr Morgens hier unterwegs oder? Und ich bin sicher nicht von der Rolle, und wenn du es genau wissen willst...ich mache das sehr oft, ich und Corel...schwimmen...nachts..._ Alex grinste. "Du gehst also Nachts mit einem Pferd schwimmen ja?", fragte er und lachte. "Sag mir jetzt noch du bist Nackt, und ich verwette meinen Charme darauf!", sagte er.

Claire rollte mit den Augen. "Jaa, das hättest du sicher gerne! Aber ich bin nicht Nackt! Ich bin doch nicht irre und gehe Nackt schwimmen...aber du dir passt es ganz sicher...", sagte sie und ging mit Corel langsam wieder nach draußen. Sie legte ihm die Zügel über den Hals, und sah Alex an welcher einfach nur grinste.

Seine Augen wanderten über die total durchnässte Claire. Er musste zugeben das sie so einfach nur zum anbeißen aussah! Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihrem Körper, und er grinste sie nur an. "Ja, du hast recht...ich gehe gerne Nackt baden, und ich bin sicher es würde dir auch gefallen...", meinte er feixend, zog sein Shirt über den Kopf. "Was machst du da!", kreischte Claire und sah ihm dabei zu. "Ich finde es ist eine wunderbare Nacht, und nun werde ich baden gehen - Nackt!", sagte er, und sein Hut, Schuhe und Socken landeten bei seinem Shirt. "Und du kommst mit.", sagte er, und nun stand er nur noch in Boxershorts da.

Claire hatte ihm dabei zugesehen, auch wenn sie versucht hatte wegzusehen...irgendwie sah er doch verdammt gut aus, das musste sie schon zugeben. "Was? Ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle! ICH gehe nicht mit dir baden - und schon gar nicht Nackt!", sagte sie aufgebracht, und fürchtete das er nun gleich komplett Nackt vor ihr stehen würde..."Oh doch...das wirst du...ich weiß doch das du das willst...", meinte er und kam auf sie zu.

Alex ging an ihr vorbei, und ein paar Meter vor ihr sah Claire seinen nackten Arsch! Er drehte sich zu Claire um und zwinkerte ihr zu. Als nächstes warf er ihr seine Shorts zu, und eine recht verdatterte Claire fing sie auf, und warf sie angewidert weg. "Ürgh!", rief sie sofort und sah wie Wasser aufspritzte.

"Komm schon Claire! Stell dich doch nicht so an. Das Wasser ist nicht kalt, aber das weißt du ja schon nicht wahr? Oder bist du einfach nur prüde?", fragte er und schwamm eine kleine Runde währen der sie ansah. "Nein, ich bin nicht prüde! Aber ich werde sicher nicht mit dir schwimmen gehen! Und Nackt schon gar nicht! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?", meinte sie und sah ihn finster an, was er in der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht bemerkte.

"Wenn du es nicht bist dann komm einfach rein! Aber immerhin bist du das Mädchen das keinen der Typen an sich heran gelassen hat! Also vielleicht bist du ja doch prüde...", sagte er, und schon hörte man Claire lachen. "Nur weil ich dich nicht zum Zug habe kommen lassen bin ich nun prüde ja? Also wirklich! Das ist ziemlich komisch!",

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich rede nun nicht von mir, aber du hast recht...ich hatte auch keine Chance bei dir...obwohl das vorhin war doch schon ein Fortschritt!", sagte er und Claire schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung Alex! Wer sagt das ich nie einen Jungen an mich heran gelassen habe? Nur weil ich es dir nicht gleich erzählt habe, oder es jedem auf die Nase gebunden habe?", meinte sie. "Es kann nicht jeder wie Alex Ryan sein!", sagte sie.

"Du hattest also einen Freund? Aber wie weit kam er?"; fragte Alex recht unverschämt. Claire schnaubte. "DAS geht dich gar nichts an Alex. Ich reite nun wieder nach Hause. Viel Spaß noch beim allein Nackt baden!"; sagte sie, und schwang sich auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes. "Ach Claire...Nick kommt morgen nach Hause...", rief er ihr noch nach, und Claire hob eine Hand als Zeichen das sie es verstanden hatte.


	5. Kapitel 4: Don't told secrets to other

Jop es geht endlich weiter ;) Hab nun endlich mal wieder die Zeit und die Lust gefunden weiter zu schreiben _ggg_ Wurde aber langsam wirklich Zeit xD Ich geb euch allen auch Kekse und Kaffee aus ;)

** Unterground84 **Ich hör ned auf zu schreiben

** Diana **ja im nächsten Chapi gibt es dann auch Nick

** Sammy **Tut mir Leid! Ich hoffe du lebst noch? Wenn nicht das verkrafte ich nicht _zusammenfall _

** Anke **Danke

** Kristina **_räääääääääää_

** Blume **oh ich denke das dauert noch kann grausam sein wenn ich will ;)

Und nun wisst ihr was ihr tun müsst oder?

Ja, richtig! Auf den "GO" Button drücken und was nettes schreiben :D

* * *

4. Kapitel - Don't told secrets to other one's

Von ein paar Sonnenstrahlen gekitzelt wachte Claire McLeod am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Bett herum und sah zum Fenster. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und sie sah verwundert auf ihren Wecker. Es war schon fast 9 Uhr am Vormittag! Wieso zum Teufel schlief sie noch? Normalerweise war sie um diese Zeit doch schon lange auf!

Mies gelaunt stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich dann an. Ihr Vater oder sonst wer hätte sie doch wecken können! Solange es nur nicht Alex war der sie weckte. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, aber sie dachte an gestern. An den ganzen Tag. Wie er sie aufgeweckt hatte - dieser Spinner, und den Kuss...und den See. Claire sah wieder das Bild von Alex' nacktem Hintern und schüttelte den Kopf. Wirklich nicht gut an so etwas zu denken!

Claire stieg die Treppe nach unten und warf einen Blick in die Küche. Jack war nicht dort. Aber Meg sah sie dort. Jack's Tochter bewegte sich auf sie zu und rief dann "Guten Morgen Mick.", und sah sie an. "Wieso hat mich keiner geweckt? Es ist schon fast 9 Uhr! Wo ist Dad?", fragte sie fast ohne Luft zu holen.  
Meg lächelte sie an und sagte dann fröhlich. "Morgen Claire. Ich hätte dich geweckt, aber dein Vater war der Meinung das auch du einmal ausschlafen dürftest, also habe ich es gelassen. Und es schadet wirklich nicht wenn du einmal seit langsam etwas länger schläfst Claire. Jack ist draußen. Sie machen die Schafe für die Auktion fertig.", antwortete sie.

Claire sah sie murmelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hasste es wenn ihr Vater so etwas meinte. Sie hasste es auch wie eine kleine verwöhnte Tochter behandelt zu werden die nichts selbst konnte. So eine Tochter war sie nicht! Sie war überhaupt keine Person die sich gern von anderen helfen lassen wollte, oder das tat was andere sagten wenn es nicht zwingend erforderlich war.

Aber ihr Vater war nun mal ihr Vater. Da konnte sie nichts machen. Aber nun war es ja auch schon egal. Es war zu spät. "mmh okay, wenn er meint...was? Oh mist! Die Schafe! Das habe ich ja total vergessen! Die brauchen sicher meine Hilfe oder?", fragte sie und war schon wieder halb aus der Küche.

"Claire!", rief Meg und hielt sie auf. "Jack meinte er braucht dich nicht mehr, und du kannst in Ruhe, und er meinte ich sollte dir sagen das in Ruhe Frühstücken heißt das du länger als 5 Minuten brauchst bis du fertig bist. Also setz dich hin, und tu was er sagt...es wird Tage geben an denen du nicht mal ein Glas Saft trinken kannst ohne vom ihm zur Arbeit angehalten zu werden. Aber das weißt du ja, also mach dir nicht selbst Stress.", sagte sie und stellte ihr etwas leckeres auf den Tisch.

Die McLeod stand in der Tür und brummte weiter vor sich hin. Sie äffte Meg nach "Dad hat dies und das gesagt, tu dies und das Claire, oh Claire schlaf so und so lange.", dann warf sie ihren Hut auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "Gut, wenn er das meint, dann tue ich das eben! Und das in Ruhe Frühstücken nicht nur 5 Minuten dauert war mir neu. Gott, das wird mich nun sicher für immer prägen. Was soll ich nun nur machen...dieser Schock.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

"Claire nun hör endlich auf zu meckern.", meinte sie. "Ich-", fing sie an, aber ein sehr böser Blick von Meg stopfte ihr scheinbar den Mund. "Claire, du meckerst, und wenn du nun nicht endlich isst dann wirst du deinen Vater heute ganz sicher noch verärgern! Es gibt heute noch genug zu tun, immerhin geht heute eine Menge Zeit verloren weil Nick wieder von der Reha kommt.", sagte sie und gab der immer noch meckernden Claire eine Gabel.

"Ach ja, Nick kommt ja heute...hatte ich ganz vergessen.", sagte sie und dachte wieder daran das Alex es ihr gestern Abend noch gesagt hatte. Sie nahm die Gabel und stopfte sich etwas von dem Spiegelei in den Mund.

"Wo warst du gestern Abend noch? Ich hab dich wegreiten sehen.", sagte Meg und setzte sich zu Claire an den Tisch die über diese Frage ziemlich verwundert war. Kurz hielt sie inne und sah die blondhaarige Frau genau an. "Woher...woher weißt du das?", fragte sie leise und sah nun wieder auf ihren Teller.

Meg schmunzelte und musterte das Mädchen vor ihr. "Oh ich weiß viel mehr als du denkst Claire. Ich weiß seit langem das du dich Nachts manchmal aus dem Haus schleichst und irgendwo hin reitest. Dein Vater weiß es nicht, ich finde jedes junge Mädchen sollte Geheimnisse haben, und die hat doch jeder oder? Sogar ich, und die sind heilig. Du fragst doch warum dein Vater es nicht weiß? Nun, wie gesagt, das ist nichts das man einfach verrät. Und du bist nicht der Typ der dann Mist baut, oder sonst einen Unfug anstellt.", erklärte sie der verwirrten Claire.

"Wow...du weißt das seit langem? Danke...danke das du es ihm nicht gesagt hast. Und du hast Recht. Ich stelle nichts an. Ich mag es einfach Nachts auszureiten, und einfach vor mich hinzureiten. Da kann ich die Zeit vergessen, und muss nicht an die Arbeit denken...und manchmal tut das doch ganz gut.", sagte sie und lächelte. Nun war sie um einiges besser gelaunt. Das sie erst so spät aufgestanden war hatte sie fast vergessen. Und was sollte es, wenn Jack sagte es sei okay...musste ja nicht zur Gewohnheit werden!

"Das verstehe ich gut. Wer möchte hier nicht manchmal einfach entspannen, und an nichts denken.", sie stand auf und sah dann wieder zu Claire. "Ich bin draußen. Wo Jack ist weißt du ja.", meinte sie und verschwand aus der Küche. Claire sah ihr nach und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück. Sie seufzte leise und dachte nach. Sie dachte an gestern Abend, an Alex, an alles Mögliche und dann wieder an nichts. Alex...war es möglich das sie ihn mochte?

Auf eine Art und Weiße vor der sie Angst hatte? Aber dann brachte er sie wieder so zum ausrasten das sie ihn einfach nur hasste. Das war doch komisch oder etwa nicht? Und der Kuss...der Kuss, ja der Kuss...wie in Trance schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Wenn sie nur an ihn dachte, dann spürte sie ein kribbeln im Bauch, und es war ein gutes, aber merkwürdiges Gefühl.

15 Minuten später war der Teller leer und sie stellte ihn in die Spüle. Sie nahm ihren Hut vom Tisch, setzte ihn auf, und verschwand dann ebenfalls aus der Küche. Als sie aus dem Haus trat spürte sie die warme Luft und wie schwül es war. Aber es war das typische Australische Wetter, und sie war es gewohnt, hier zu leben und hier in dieser Hitze zu arbeiten. So war es nun mal. Als sie den Hof überquert hatte sah sie ihren Vater schon und lief auf ihn zu. "Dad...ich war brav und hab mit dem Frühstück länger als 5 Minuten gebraucht. Frag Mick...", sagte sie nun wieder mit etwas angespannterer Stimme.

Jack drehte sich um und sah seine Tochter an. "Morgen Claire.", sagte er und lächelte. "Schön, ich denke nicht das ich sie Fragen muss wenn du hier so ankommst. Ich glaub dir das auch so.", meinte er und sah dann zu der Schafherde. "Die Zäune müssen überprüft werden, das muss bis heute Nachmittag erledigt sein. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit-",

"wegen Nick's Party weil er wieder da ist. Ich weiß Dad. Gut, die Zäune kannst du abhacken, ich bin schon dabei.", sagte sie und ging zu den Pferden. Wenigstens konnte sie sich so abreagieren, nun vielleicht. Es war auch eine dumme Arbeit. Und sie hoffte das nicht zuviel kaputt sein würde, so hätte sie es schneller hinter sich. Claire machte ihr Pferd fertig, und machte sich anschließend an die Arbeit.

Es war eine lästige Arbeit. Aber sie musste nun mal gemacht werden. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Vier Stunden später kam sie wieder auf Drover's Run an. Sie stieg aus dem Sattel und lehnte sich dann kurz gegen das Pferd. Die Sonne schien auf sie herunter, und es war einfach nur unerträglich warm. Gut möglich war auch das sie sich nicht so hetzen hätte sollen. Ihr war leicht schwummrig, und sie fasste sich kurz an die Stirn.

Aber es ging ihr gut. "Dir geht's gut Claire...stell dich nicht so an.", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und nahm die Feldflasche die am Sattel hing in ihre Hände. Das Wasser in ihr war nicht mehr sonderlich kalt, es war lauwarm, aber immer noch gut zu trinken. Und es tat unglaublich gut. Auch wenn es nicht kühlte, es war gut für den Durst. Claire schraubte die Flasche wieder zu und wollte sie wieder an den Sattel hängen da wurde ihr erneut schwarz vor Augen.

"Claire!", irgendwo weit in der Ferne hörte sie ihre Namen, nahm aber kaum wahr das jemand ihn rief. Sie wusste nicht mal mehr was mit ihr passierte. Alles wurde schwarz, und sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Alex Ryan fing sie auf und legte sie dann sachte auf den Boden.

Alex schlug ihr leicht auf die Wange und sah sie an. "Claire?", fragte er leise und sah zu wie sie langsam die Augen aufmachte. Ihre Backen waren leicht rot, und sie sah etwas geschaffen und fertig aus. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und sah auf die Seite. "Was...Alex?", stammelte sie und sah wieder zu ihm.

"Du hast mir einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt Claire.", sagte er und legte eine Decke unter ihren Kopf. "Bleib liegen...schätze mal du hast zu viel Sonne abbekommen...ich hab dich aufgefangen als du umgeflogen bist...sah nicht sehr lustig aus...was hast du gemacht? Es übertrieben?", fragte er mit etwas rauer Stimme. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder aufrichten, da drückte er sie sanft zurück. "Liegen bleiben Claire!", sagte er gebieterisch.

"Es übertrieben...nein...mir ging es gut...hab die Zäune gemacht...mir war nur auf einmal schwarz vor den Augen...na ja und dann...dann bin ich hier aufgewacht...", sagte sie und sah zu ihm hoch. Was machte er nun schon wieder hier? Wieso kam er immer wieder nach Drover's Run? Gab es auf Killarney nicht genug zu machen? "Was machst du eigentlich schon wieder hier? Mir auf die Nerven gehen?", fragte sie und schien schon wieder die alte Claire zu sein.

Alex lachte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein Claire...ich bin nicht her gekommen um dich zu nerven. Harry wollte das ich Jack etwas vorbei bringe. Ich wollte gerade wieder zurück nach Killarney, da habe ich gesehen wie du zusammen geklappt bist. Hätte ich dich einfach fallen lassen sollen? Der Boden soll ja angeblich nicht sehr weich sein.", sagte er und grinste sie an.

"Also bist du neuerdings der Postbote von Harry? Hast es ja weit gebracht...vom Sohn zum Postboten...wie ist das so? Muss doch toll sein, oder?", stichelte sie, und ignorierte den Teil das er sie auch hätte fallen lassen können. Hätte er es doch einfach gemacht, tat doch nichts zur Sache oder? "Darf ich jetzt endlich aufstehen, oder soll ich warten bis die Sonne unter geht?", fragte sie und sah ihn sauer an.

"Nein, ich bin nicht sein Postbote...und das möchte ich auch nicht sein. Die haben es nicht leicht, und dann vom meinem Vater...üh nein, das wäre mein Tod, da kannst du dir sicher sein, aber genau das willst du doch oder? Dir würde es doch gut gefallen wenn ich nun hier und jetzt auf der Stelle Tot umfallen würde nicht wahr Claire?", meinte er und ihr in die Augen.

Sie setzte sich nun auf und sah ihn an. "Das soll mir gefallen?Jaa! Ja du hast Recht! Ich fände es ganz toll! Wieso tust du mir den Gefallen nicht endlich? Ich warte schon ewig drauf, und du bringst es einfach nicht fertig!", murrte sie ihn an und stand dann auf. "Wir sehn uns sicher später", sagte sie und ging dann davon. Argh! Dieser Idiot brachte sie schon wieder zum Kochen. Manchmal wollte sie wirklich einfach weglaufen, und ihn nie wieder sehen. Egal was passieren würde...einfach nur weg. Doch sie liebte Drover's einfach viel zu sehr. Hier konnte sie nicht weg. Das war ihr zu Hause, hier lebte sie, hier war sie geboren worden, und hier würde sie auch sterben. Das wusste sie einfach.

Wütend stürzte sie in ihr Zimmer und hörte unten ihren Vater das sie sich doch für die Party von Nick fertig machen sollten, und das sie bald los mussten. Seine Frage wo sie so lange gewesen war, und ob die Zäune nun okay waren hörte sie gar nicht mehr. Sie rannte einfach nur nach oben. Claire knallte ihre Zimmertür zu und seufzte leise. Sie hatte eben gelogen, das wusste sie. Eben hatte sie Alex angelogen.

Sie wollte nicht das er auf der Stelle tot umgefallen wäre. Niemals. Das würde sie keinem Wünschen, und Alex schon gar nicht. Auch wenn er sie manchmal so wahnsinnig nervte das sie ihn einfach nur schlage wollte. Aber so war es schon immer gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran Erinnern das ihre Beziehung jemals anders, friedlicher gewesen wäre. Claire konnte sich an so etwas nicht Erinnern, und sie war es so gewohnt, ja es war irgendwie auch etwas gutes. Und langweilig war es mit Alex sowieso nie.

Ein klopfen lenkte sie ab und sie sah zur Tür. "Was?", rief sie. "Claire mach dich fertig. In 10 Minuten fahren wir zu den Ryans. Sind die Zäune okay?", fragte Jack McLeod und sah die Tür von draußen an. "Ja,ja ich mach mich schon fertig. Bin fast soweit. Und die Zäune sind okay. War nicht viel zu richten, aber auch die sind nun wieder okay.", sagte sie und öffnet ihren Kleiderschrank.

Sie würde sich nichts besonderes anziehen, das wusste sie. Und sie hatte auch keine lust sich zu schick zu machen, nur weil es irgendwer wollte. Sie schob die Kleiderbügel hin und her und warf einen Blick auf ihre Sachen. "Gut. Und Claire...zieh dir doch bitte was anderes an...das heißt lass die Hosen im Schrank. Nick ist endlich wieder da, und du weißt doch wie die Ryan's sind. Claire, hör auf zu meckern.", sagte er und lehnte sich etwas gegen den Türrahen.

"Ich soll nicht meckern? Wieso? Was willst du? Wenn ich mir einen verdammten Minirock anziehen soll dann musst du mir vorher noch einen Kaufen weil ich keinen habe! Und wenn ich einen hätte würde ich sonst sicher nur einen BH anziehen! Oder denkst du oben ohne wäre besser?", fauchte sie und warf der Tür einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Oh das wurde doch wirklich nur noch besser.

"Heute bist du ja besonders witzig Claire. Zieh dir einfach was schönes an. Und ich weiß das du einen schönen Rock, und auch ein Top im Schrank hast. Falls du sie nicht in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion verbrannt hast...und ich hoffe das du es nicht hast.", sagte er ruhig. Er wusste ja das seine Tochter schwierig war, und das er dann nur ruhig mit ihr reden musste.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber du hast mich da auf eine gute Idee gebracht! Danke Dad! Ja ja schon okay. Ich ziehe diesen verdammten Rock an, und ein schönes Top. Bist du dann zufrieden?", rief sie zur Tür. Jack grinste und sagte dann zufrieden. "Ja, natürlich Claire. In 5 Minuten bist du dann unten.", sagte er noch und ging dann wieder.

Claire zog den schwarzen Rock aus dem Schrank und hielt ihn sich hin. Nun gut, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Sie sah ihn an und dachte das er doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war. Für ein paar Stunden würde das ja nichts ausmachen. Nur ein paar Stunden, dann konnte sie wieder nach Hause, und diesen Rock ausziehen. Und dann würde sie ihn einfach verbrennen. Ihrem Vater sollte sie dafür noch danken dachte sie im stillen.

Nicht sehr erfreut schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Hose und zog den Rock an. Sie mochte keine Röcke das wusste sie, aber für ein paar Stunden würde sie es schon ertragen. Nun zog sie noch ihr T-Shirt aus und wechselte den BH. Wo war noch mal dieses Top vom dem Jack gesprochen hatte...sie durchwühlte den Schrank und fand es in der hintersten Ecke. Auch dieses zog sie heraus und sah es dann an. Es war ein Ärmelloses braunes Top mit komischem Muster. Fand zumindest Claire.

Sie zog es sich an und dachte dann das sie auch andere Schuhe anziehen müsste bei diesen Sachen. Seufzend sah sie zum Schrank und zog schöne schwarze Schuhe mit einem leichten Absatz heraus. Oh Gott, sie hasste diese Schuhe, aber wenn sie schon in diesen Sachen steckte. Bitte, dann musste auch das sein. Sie zog die Schuhe an und kämmte sich dann ganz schnell ihre Haare. Bevor sie nach unten ging band sie ihre braunen Haare noch zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Jack und Meg warteten schon auf sie und Claire stolperte mit ihren Schuhen die Treppe runter. Denn gehen konnte man es nicht nennen. Schon wusste sie wieder wieso sie diese Schuhe so sehr hasste. Claire konnte mit ihnen einfach nicht gehen. Egal was sie tat, es wollte nicht so klappen wie sie es gerne hätte. "So, bin ja schon fa - fast, wenn ich mit den Schuhen die Treppe runter komme!", rief sie und funkelte ihren Vater an.

"Du siehst doch super aus Claire. Nun komm schon. Wir sind schon wieder spät dran!", sagte Jack und war schon aus dem Haus. Meg lächelte sie an und sagte dann. "Du lernst schon noch das laufen mit diesen Schuhen, und ausziehen kannst du sie ja immer noch.", sagte sie und folgte Jack nach draußen.

Claire sah den beiden nach und murmele etwas vor sich hin. Ja, sicher sie würde es noch lernen. Und wenn nicht, diese Schuhe waren perfekt um sie Alex an den Kopf zu werfen. Grinsend ging sie auch nach draußen und 20 Minuten später waren die drei auf Killarney angekommen. Ihr blieb fast die Spucke weg. "ahm...hat Harry was davon gesagt das dass ein Volksfest oder so was werden soll?", fragte sie und sah sich das ziemlich übertrieben geschmückte Killarney an. Etliche Menschen waren schon hier, und Claire würde darauf wetten das es noch eine ganze Menge mehr werden würden. Sie verzog bei dem Gedanken das Gesicht und sah ihren Vater an.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Claire, hat er nicht. Aber wir kennen Harry doch...und so sehr wie sie Nick lieben...ich denke man kann es ihnen nicht verübeln das sie das Feiern wollen. Immerhin hatte er verdammt viel Glück. Nick könnte tot sein, also Claire sag bitte nicht all zu laut was du davon denkst.", sagte er und sah sie warnend an. Claire nickte. "Schon gut. Ich weiß ja wie sie ihn lieben...", murmelte sie und machte die Tür auf und ging über den Hof.

Wo sie auch hinsah sah Claire Menschen. Es war schon verrückt...wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, dachte sie das viele davon doch sicher nur gekommen waren um zu erfahren was wirklich passiert war, und damit sie etwas zum Lästern hatten. Das war doch wirklich abscheulich. Das es hier um Nick ging interessierte die alle doch gar nicht. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie über Killarney und sah sich dabei um.


	6. Kapitel 5: Welcome Home

So, und hier ist auch schon das nächste Chapi

Danke an Vicky, die es Beta gelesen hat _auch hier knuff_

Ja, und nun müsst ihr nur noch auf den "GO" Button drücken und was nettes schreiben :D

* * *

5. Kapitel - Welcome Home

Claire achtete nicht sonderlich auf den Weg. Sie wollte auch gar nicht auf den Weg achten. Dann würde sie nur diese ganze dämliche Feier sehen. Ja, sie fand sie wirklich nicht sehr toll, dabei konnte sie das doch noch gar nicht richtig beurteilen. Immerhin war sie gerade mal 5 Minuten hier, und schon fand sie es bescheuert.

Auf einmal spürte sie etwas hartes, dann merkte sie nur noch wie sie mit ihrem Hintern auf dem Boden landete. "Verdammt!", schrie sie und sah sich um. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag Alex, und sah sie an. Er grinste. Er grinste viel zu sehr. Wieso grinste er so? Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder. "Argh! Alex! Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hingehst!", fauchte sie.

Alex sah Claire grinsend an, und kniete sich leicht vor sie hin. "Ich soll aufpassen? Wieso denn? Du rennst hier doch mit geschlossenen Augen wie eine Irre durch die Gegend! Ach Claire...mach die Beine zu. Ich weiß, du hast normal keine Röcke an, aber wenn du sie schon anziehst, zeig nicht jedem was drunter ist.", sagte er und deutete auf ihre Beine.

Claire wurde auf der Stelle puterrot und machte ihre Beine zu. Sie sah Alex sauer an, und ihre Augen funkelten. Dieser...oh wie sie sich doch wegen ihm aufregen könnte! "Halt die Klappe Alex! Und ich bin nicht mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Gegend gerannt! Und Irre bin ich auch nicht! Oh ja...das hat dir doch sicher gefallen, oder etwa nicht?", fauchte sie.

"Ja, ich mag dich auch Claire. Natürlich. Das hat mir sogar sehr gefallen. Und was ich gesehen habe hat mir erst Recht gefallen! Netter Slip Claire...soll ich das mal rum erzählen das du pinke Höschen anhast?", fragte er und grinste sie an.

Claire trat ihm gegen sein Schienbein und stand dann auf. Dieser unsägliche Idiot! Sie war immer noch rot im Gesicht, und sah auf ihn hinunter. "Du spinnst doch! Und wie du spinnst! Und mein Schlüpfer ist nicht pink! Weil du das auch so genau gesehen hast!", schrie sie und stemmte sich die Hände in die Hüften.

Alex fluchte kurz, und kippte nach hinten. Dann stand auch er wieder auf, und sah die braun haarige vor sich an. Er war größer als sie, war er schon immer gewesen und so sah er sie an. "Wenn hier einer von uns spinnt Claire, dann bist du das! Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das er doch pink war. Aber hey, lass mich doch noch mal kurz nachschauen!", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Po. "Uhlala! Ich muss schon sagen Claire...so was versteckst du in deinen Jeans?", er kniff sie kurz in den Po und sah sie feixend an.

Bei Claire brannte eine Sicherung durch als sie seine eine Hand dort spürte. Dieser...dieser! Argh sie wusste schon gar keine Schimpfworte mehr wenn sie an diesen Idioten dachte! Sie knallte ihm eine, so das sein Kopf nach hinten schnellte und schrie ihn sofort an. "Alex Ryan! Du bist doch der größte und dämlichste Idiot der mir jemals unter die Augen gekommen ist!", sie ging etwas näher zu ihm und flüsterte dann "Sollte deine Hand noch einmal den Weg dorthin finden, dann kastrier ich dich.", hauchte sie zuckersüß mit einer Stimme die für Claire nicht normal war, in sein Ohr.

Alex schluckte und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange. Mein Gott, Claire konnte wirklich ziemlich gut zuschlagen! Aber das hatte er ja schon immer gewusst. Nur es am eigenen Leib zu erfahren war dann schon wieder etwas anderes. Und das mochte er wirklich gar nicht. Er sah zu wie sie sich wieder von ihm entfernte, und schluckte als er weiter über ihre Worte nach dachte. Ja, er traute es ihr durchaus zu. "Ja, ja! Reg dich nicht so auf Claire! Meine Hand war nur an deinem Po! Ich hab sie nicht unter dein Höschen geschoben oder sonst was! Schrei doch nicht so rum!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

"Ich soll mich nicht aufregen! Oh man, bei dir hackt es doch! Du hast sie wirklich nicht mehr alle! Oh sie war nur an meinem Po! Natürlich! Sag das doch gleich! Es ist mir egal ob du denkst das sie ‚nur' dort war, ich kastrier dich sollte sie sich noch einmal dorthin verirren!", fauchte sie ihn erneut an.

"Schon gut. Schon gut! Ich werde deinen Po in Ruhe lassen, und meine Hand wird sich nie wieder dorthin verirren! Ist ja gut nun. Du hast mir eine geklebt, und nun ist gut", sagte er und fuchtelte mit den Händen rum.

Claire sah ihn an und nickte. Sie sagte dazu nichts mehr. Dazu fand sie es einfach zu nervig. Würde sie dazu noch etwas sagen, dann würde sie ihn doch wieder nur anschreien, sie stritten sich auch so schon oft genug. Da musste sie nicht noch weiter drauf rum reiten. "Okay. Sag mal, wo ist Nick? Ich bin ja noch nicht lange hier, und sicher sofort in die falsche Richtung gelaufen...", sagte sie im normalen Ton und sah Alex an.

Alex war sehr froh das Claire scheinbar entschieden hatte dieses Thema nun zu lassen, und stattdessen nach Nick zu fragen. "Oh ja hast du scheinbar noch nicht. Na ja er ist irgendwo beim Haus. Ihm geht es soweit auch wieder ganz gut. Na ja...wies ihm eben nach der ganzen Sache geht...", sagte er bedrückt und sah Claire dabei nicht an.

Die McLeod war sich nicht sicher, doch irgendwie wirkte er nicht sehr glücklich oder? Alex sah man selten so, und nun im Augenblick wirkte er ziemlich bedrückt. Gut, sie wusste ja in etwa was passiert war, und das war für ihn natürlich nicht leicht. Für Nick war es noch schwieriger. Doch Claire wusste das Harry Alex seit dem Unfall wohl so behandelte als sei er nicht mal sein Sohn. Und das tat Alex sicher sehr weh. "Alles klar?", fragte sie leise und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Hast du ihn überhaupt schon gesehen?", fragte sie und dachte daran wie er gesagt hatte das es ihm ‚so weit gut ginge'. Irgendwie hatte das nicht so glaubhaft gewirkt.

Alex fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare und sah dann zu Claire. "Nein...nein. Nichts ist klar. Nun wo Nick wieder da ist behandelt mich Harry erst Recht wie den letzten Dreck! Und ich hab ihn noch nicht gesehen. Ich wollte es ja...aber er hat mich sofort wieder weggeschickt. Als dachte er ich würde ihn sofort wieder in Gefahr bringen.", sagte er relativ ruhig und gelassen. Doch innerlich war er ein Wrack.

Claire legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und drückte sie kurz. Nun wo er das alles sagte war das Gezanke von eben wieder vergessen. Wenn so etwas war, dann tat er ihr immer ziemlich Leid. Sie wusste ja das er das alles nicht gewollt hatte, und das er seinen kleinen Bruder doch liebte. Was Harry da tat war wirklich mies. "Tut mir Leid...ich versteh ihn nicht. Er weiß doch auch, dass du Nick liebst? Aber vermutlich hat er einfach Angst...aber es ist albern von ihm zu denken du würdest ihm wieder wehtun oder so.", sagte sie und streichelte ihm dabei eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Claire an. "Na ja...was soll's. Ich bin's inzwischen ja schon gewohnt! Er behandelt mich doch inzwischen gar nicht mehr anders. Das ich sein Sohn sein soll kauft mir doch bald eh keiner mehr ab. Wahrscheinlich schickt er mich bald auch noch weg, nicht das ich dem kleinen Nicky was antun könnte!", sagte er etwas lauter und sah in Richtung Haus.

"Ach Alex...", sagte sie fast schon etwas verzweifelt und nahm ihn kurzerhand in den Arm. Sie wusste nicht mal wieso sie das genau gemacht hatte. Sie wusste nur das Alex ihr so Leid tat, und das sie es so ätzend von Harry fand was er hier abzog. Dumm war natürlich das sie nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte, aber viel wusste sie doch. Und das Alex so darunter leiden musste war wirklich nicht fair. "Harry kann wirklich ein Arschloch sein, er kann machen was er will, du wirst immer sein Sohn sein! Und auch wenn er das nun nicht sagt, ich bin sicher er liebt dich!", sagte sie zu ihm und lies ihn dann wieder los.

"Danke Claire. Ich danke dir wirklich. Findest du nicht auch das wir perfekt zusammen passen würden? Ist doch so, oder etwa nicht? Ich meine wir können uns streiten, und keine Minute später liegen wir uns wieder in den Armen.", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Claire lachte und boxte ihn kurz in die Seite. Mann, Mann, Mann, dieser Alex war schon eine Sache für sich. "Oh ja natürlich! Ich finde du hast vollkommen Recht! Wir wären das perfekte Paar. Also, ich finde wir sollten nun Nägel mit Köpfen machen. Lass uns in dein Auto steigen und heiraten! Nun, sofort, auf der Stelle!", sagte sie und prustete dann laut los.

"HAHA! Sehr witzig Claire McLeod! Aber wenn du das willst, dann gerne. Meinen Autoschlüssel hab ich hier, wir müssen nur ein paar Meter gehen. Und die Hochzeitsnacht die gibt es doch sicher auch, oder?", fragte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Claire war wirklich etwas besonderes. Sie brachte ihn zum Lachen, und seine Stimmung war sofort wieder besser. Ja, diese Frau brachte ihn noch um den Verstand!

"Nein Alex. Die wird es nicht geben, auch wenn wir heiraten. Weißt du...ich habe vor Jungfrau zu bleiben bis ich mindestens 30 bin!", sagte sie und bei seinem geschockten Gesicht lachte sie lauthals los. Oh ja, das war es wirklich Wert gewesen! Sein Gesicht war wirklich gut. "Na komm schon. Gehen wir zu Nick...wir gehen zusammen zu ihm, und wenn Harry dich nicht hinlassen will, muss ich ihm eben auch eine kleben.", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Okay. Ja, sehr gut. Aber ich denke wenn du das wirklich willst, dann kannst du auch noch etwas härter zuhauen! Und ich bin sicher Harry wäre ein perfektes Objekt zum üben. Also merk es dir", sagte er und ging dann mit ihr zusammen los. Er war wirklich froh das sie hier war. Auch wenn sie sich mehr stritten als sie sich normal unterhielten, so hatte er sie so gerne, dass er es kaum glauben konnte.

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie den Hof wieder überquert und gingen dann ins Haus. Claire wusste nicht wo Nick genau war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht verfehlen konnte. Mit Alex ging sie auf die Terrasse und sah sich dann kurz um. Einige Meter entfernt sah sie dann auch den gesuchten Ryan.

"Nick! Hey Nick!", rief Claire und ging zu dem blonden Jungen. Sie umarmte ihn und sah ihn an. Er sah gut aus. Man sah ihm kaum an was passiert war. Fand zumindest Claire. Er sah nun wirklich nicht schrecklich aus. Natürlich konnte sie nicht wissen wie es in seinem inneren Aussah. Doch soweit sah er wirklich gut aus.

Nick Ryan lächelte seine Nachbarin an und drückte sie freundschaftlich. "Hey Claire. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er gut gelaunt und sah sie an. Er konnte kaum sagen, wie froh er war endlich wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn es ziemlich nervte das Harry so einen Aufstand machte. Er durfte ja im Moment fast nichts selbst machen, zumindest wenn Harry da war, durfte er es nicht.

"Mir geht es gut! Und dir Nick? Ich meine...du scheinst das alles ja doch ziemlich gut überstanden zu haben. Und du siehst gut aus...wirklich. Richtig fit.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Natürlich hatte sie Alex nicht vergessen. Er stand so da als würde er gar nicht dazu gehören und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Harry wusste ja gar nicht was er mit seinem Gehabe alles anrichtete!

"Ja, ja mir geht es soweit wirklich gut. Na ja ich kann kein Wettrennen mit dir machen. Ich kann ja kaum Geradeaus laufen, aber mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur froh endlich wieder hier zu sein...", sagte er und folgte dann Claire's Blick zu Alex. Nick's lächeln erstarb nicht wie Alex vermutlich gedacht hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es wurde noch etwas breiter. "Alex!", sagte er und ging zu ihm.

Er humpelte etwas, doch er konnte gehen. Und es sah auch nicht so aus als hätte er schmerzen. Nick umarmte seinen großen Bruder herzlich und drückte ihn. "Mann! Wo warst du? Ich habe mich schon gewundert! Dad meinte nur irgendetwas das du noch was zu tun hättest...hab mich schon gefragt was das für eine wichtige Arbeit sein kann, wenn du sie mir vorziehst!", sagte er und lies ihn wieder los.

"Hey Nick.", sagte Alex und drückte ihn. Ja, er war froh, dass Nick so reagierte. Es hätte ja auch anders kommen können. Alex hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, dass sein Bruder ihn vielleicht hassen würde, oder dass Harry ihn inzwischen so sehr beeinflusst hatte, dass es so sein würde. Das hätte er wirklich nicht verkraftet. "Ja, du weißt doch wie er ist...die Arbeit. Die liebe Arbeit. Ich konnte nicht eher weg. Aber ich würde meinen kleinen Bruder doch nicht vergessen!", sagte er und schlug ihm sanft auf die Schulter.

Nick sah ihn an und nickte dann. Ja, natürlich. Er wusste wie ihr Vater war. Und der konnte wirklich schrecklich sein. Ihm war auch nicht entgangen wie Harry Alex ansah, daher wusste er auch, dass er ihn für seinen Unfall verantwortlich machte. Doch gut fand er das nun wirklich nicht. Aber Nick wusste nur zu gut, dass er für seinen Vater immer das wichtigste sein würde und dass Alex immer nur zweiter sein würde. Aber er fand es nur bescheuert.

"Ja, ich kenne ihn. Ich hoffe mal er hat dich nicht zu sehr schuften lassen? Aber du siehst ja nicht so aus als würdest du sofort umfallen, weil du so fertig bist. Das ist gut.", sagte er und deutete auf einen der Tische. "Setzen wir uns. Wir haben uns doch so lange nicht gesehen.", er sah zu Claire. "Und du auch.", meinte Nick und humpelte zu dem Tisch.

Alex und Claire nickten. Sie setzten sich hin, und sahen zu Nick als er sich auch nieder gelassen hatte. "Und Nick...erzähl mal etwas. Wie war die Reha? Hast du irgendetwas spannendes erlebt?", fragte Alex und sah zu seinem kleinen Bruder.

Nick sah die beiden an, und konnte sich ein Grinsen dann kaum verkneifen. Ja, etwas spannendes...Ja. Die Reha hatte ihm wirklich mehr gefallen, als er zugeben wollte. Nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt hatte er sich das kaum vorstellen können. Wobei wenn man ihn Fragen würde, dann war das Krankenhaus weitaus besser gewesen. "Mmh ja. Na ja die Reha an sich war nichts besonderes. Nein, eigentlich habe ich nichts spannendes erlebt. Was sollte ich da auch erleben...", flüsterte er mehr und sah die beiden an.


	7. Kapitel 6: Bruderliebe

Soooo es geht weiter

** Jana **Danke dir :D _knuff_

** Sammy **Na ja eigentlich müsste er es langsam lernen ;) Aber das wäre ja dann nicht der Alex den wir kennen oder? _lach lol_

** siam **Danke _knutsch _Hab mich echt sehr gefreut :D

Na ihr wisst ja was ihr nun zu tun habt oder? _lach _Ja, richtig. Ihr geht einfach auf den "GO" Button und schreibt was nettes :D Looooos :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6. Kapitel - Bruderliebe

Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen kleinen Bruder an. Er hatte also nichts spannendes erlebt, ja? Na das hörte sich ja fast so an, als würde der sonst immer ehrliche Nick ihnen gerade ein Märchen auftischen? Oder bildete Alex sich das nur ein? Nein, das glaubte er nun aber nicht. "Mmh, wirklich Nick? Nichts?", fragte er und grinste zu Claire.

Claire sah Alex fragend an. Nick hatte gesagt, dass er nichts spannendes erlebt hatte, also würde es auch so sein. Zumindest glaubte sie nicht, dass Nick ihnen sonst was erzählen würde, nur um besser dazustehen. Das war eher etwas, das Alex machen würde. Ihnen sagen, dass er dies und das erlebt hatte nur um nicht langweilig zu wirken.

Aber Nick war nicht so. Die beiden Brüder waren in dieser Hinsicht sehr, sehr unterschiedlich. Alex war der Draufgänger, Nick war der ruhige von beiden. Doch sie fand es ganz und gar nicht schlimm. Nick war ein toller Freund, und man konnte mit ihm besser Reden als mit Alex. Natürlich mochte sie Alex auch, aber Alex und sie stritten eben sehr viel mehr.

Mit Nick dagegen herrschte eigentlich immer Frieden. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatten die beiden nie solche Streits wie Alex und sie. Doch selbst wenn Nick etwas erlebt hatte, wenn er das den beiden nicht sagen wollte, dann würden sie es eben akzeptieren müssen! Nur ob Alex das auch so sah? "Was ist Alex? Hast du zuviel dumm gegrinst und kannst nun nicht mehr aufhören damit? Wenn Nick uns nichts sagen will, wird er es auch nicht, und vielleicht hat er ja wirklich nichts erlebt. Er ist ja nicht du Alex...", sagte sie und sah Nick an.

Alex lachte kurz und sah Nick an. "Ja, eigentlich hast du ja Recht Claire. Ich denke nicht das er etwas spannendes erlebt hat, wie auch...Computer sind wirklich nichts was man als Erlebnis bezeichnen kann. Ziemlich langweilig wenn du mich fragst...", sagte Alex und sah zu seinem Bruder, der bisher einfach nur zugehört hatte.

"Es ist mir ziemlich egal was du denkst Alex. Denk einfach was du willst...wir können ja nicht alle wie du sein. Und wenn du mich fragst, wie du möchte ich gar nicht sein...wer waren die letzten 10 Frauen die du an der Nase herumgeführt hast? Die tun mir jetzt schon Leid...aber wenn sie auch so dumm sind und auf deine Masche reinfallen Bruder...", sagte Nick und sah nun gar nicht zu Claire.

Er hasste es wenn sie hier war und mitbekommen musste wie verschieden die beiden doch waren, und dass sie sich eigentlich nur in den Haaren hatten. Aber so sehr sie auch stritten, Nick sah es nicht wie Harry...Alex hatte nicht allein Schuld an seinem Unfall. Nick war doch schon alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu können. Und das hatte er damals getan, er war auf den Bullen gestiegen. Okay, zum Teil auch um Alex etwas zu beweisen, aber das war egal...Immerhin war das eine Sache zwischen Alex und ihm, und Harry ging das rein gar nichts an.

Alex grinste nun wieder. "Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig Nick. Du bist eifersüchtig, weil ich Frauen abbekomme, und du nicht. Das ist doch alles. Aber wie willst du auch eine kennen lernen? Über deinen Computer? Ha, das ich nicht lache! Die wollen dich doch alle gar nicht! Wären ja auch schön dumm wenn sie so was wie dich nehmen würden...Spaß würden sie da sicher nicht bekommen.", sagte er sauer.

"Wenn du das glaubst...Spaß? Ja, Spaß. Das ist alles was du immer willst. Du willst nur Spaß haben. Und deswegen tun sie mir ja so Leid. Ich möchte ja nicht wissen wie viele davon du schon vor den Kopf gestoßen hast, weil sie mehr von dir wollten als Spaß! Und dass ich keine Frauen kennen lerne kannst du gerne denken, aber ich weiß es besser...", sagte er und grinste nun.

Claire kam sich gerade ziemlich komisch vor. Sie mochte doch beide. Und sie hasste es wirklich wenn sie sich stritten. Aber das war nun wirklich kein Thema in das sie sich einmischen wollte. Nick hatte ja irgendwie Recht. Alex wollte nur seinen Spaß und das hatte schon vielen Frauen die etwas mit ihm gehabt hatten ihr Herz gebrochen. Und sie war die nächste? Claire schluckte. Ja, sie war die nächste, oder zumindest sollte sie eine davon werden...

Wenn es nach Alex ging oder? Immerhin baggerte er sie schon immer, oder seit einer Weile, ziemlich an, da war dieser Kuss und diese Blicke. Oh, Gott. Claire war drauf und dran eine von Alex's Bettgeschichten zu werden? Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott! Nein, nein, nein. Das wollte sie nicht werden. Claire wollte nicht, dass Alex ihr auch noch das Herz brechen würde.

Aber wenn es wirklich schon zu spät dafür war? Was wenn sie nichts mehr daran ändern konnte, und es schon zu spät war um etwas daran zu ändern. Immerhin hatten sie sich schon geküsst und Claire konnte nicht abstreiten, dass da irgendwo ganz tief versteckt in ihr Gefühle für Alex waren. Leider, sie konnte es nicht. Zugeben würde sie das jedoch nie. Nie. Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr Alex das ausnutzen würde.

Nein, wirklich nicht. Sie wollte keine von Alex's Betthasis werden. Das würde sie zu verhindern wissen. Sie hatte schon einige von seinen Ex-Freundinnen gesehen. Wenn sie aktuell mit ihm zusammen waren, dann waren sie immer total von ihm begeistert und sie hatte sie schwärmen hören, wie toll Alex doch sei und dass er so unglaublich lieb und zuvorkommend sei. Aber sobald sie nicht mehr die aktuelle Freundin waren, da war es sofort anders. Dann wurde über ihn gelästert, diese Mädchen heulten sich die Augen aus.

Sie hatte schon viele von diesen Mädchen gesehen und wie sie in Tränen ausgebrochen waren. Alle hatten sich in Alex verliebt. Sich in ihn zu verlieben war wirklich ganz übel, es war nichts was man sich wünschen sollte, aber konnte man sich das aussuchen? Nein, leider nicht. Auch Claire konnte sich das nicht aussuchen. Doch im Moment war sie noch nicht in ihn verliebt? Oder doch? Nein...

Sie durfte einfach nicht in Alex verliebt sein. Oder war sie das etwa doch schon? Claire selbst konnte sich das auch nicht beantworten. Wirklich verliebt war sie nie gewesen. Ein oder zwei Freunde hatte sie gehabt, aber eine war eine Jugendliebe und die andere ihr erster fester Freund. Doch auch ihn hatte sie nicht geliebt. Also, wie konnte sie es beantworten ob sie in ihn verliebt war? Eigentlich konnte sie es nicht...verdammt, das war aber auch schwer...wieso musste das so unglaublich schwer? Sie wusste es nicht...

"Du weißt es besser? Oh Mann, das ist doch wirklich witzig! Ich glaube ich falle vor lauter Lachen gleich auf den Boden! Das ist wirklich verdammt witzig! Und es kann dir doch egal sein was ich mit meinen Freundinnen mache, und was nicht...und wenn ich ihnen das Herz breche, kann dir doch egal sein...was geht dich das an?", meinte Alex und lachte.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und sah Alex an. Oh nein, sein Bruder lag sehr falsch. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung was er erlebt hatte. Und so schlimm die Zeit im Krankenhaus auch war, Nick erinnerte sich einfach gerne an die Zeit. Aber nicht weil das Essen dort so toll gewesen wäre oder weil die Zimmer so toll waren, Nein, das alles war wegen einem Mädchen gewesen. Ja, dieses Mädchen ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie auch? Sie war absolut toll gewesen...

**Flashback**

Dieser Tag war wie jeder Tag im Krankenhaus. Zumindest dachte Nick das, als er am Morgen aufwachte und aus dem Fenster sah. Es wurde langsam Herbst und das Wetter war nicht mehr so schön. Aber auch das schöne Wetter hatte ihm nichts gebracht. Er lag hier im Krankenhaus und musste eine Operation nach der anderen über sich ergehen lassen. Nein, das schöne Wetter hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Im Gegenteil, es hatte ihn nur wütend gemacht. Wütend auf alle. Nick konnte nicht nach draußen und das Wetter genießen, oder etwa mit seinen Freunden schwimmen gehen. Er konnte doch nicht mal g'scheit laufen! Wie sollte er da so etwas machen?

Die Tage hier drinnen waren wirklich nicht sehr schön. Er schlief, aß und lernte. Ja, hier lernte er sicher noch sehr viel mehr als er es so schon tat. Sonst konnte er doch eh nichts machen. Doch seine Stimmung war wirklich nicht die beste. Er hasste es einfach hier zu sein. Doch Nick wusste, dass es nicht anders ging. Jede dieser schmerzhaften und anstrengenden Operationen hatte er über sich ergehen lassen und sich nie beschwert. Konnte er das? Nein, er konnte es nicht.

Wenn er sein Leben irgendwann wieder normal weiterführen wollte, dann würde er wieder lernen müssen zu laufen und sich auch noch damit abfinden, das sein Leben sowieso nie wieder so sein würde, wie noch vor ein paar Monaten. Nie wieder würde er normal laufen können und reiten...die Ärzte hatten ihm vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass er diesen Sport für immer vergessen könnte. Selbst wenn er sich wieder erholen und sein Bein gut verheilen würde, dies würde nie mehr möglich sein. Die Muskeln machten es nicht mehr mit...Hart schlug er auf das Kopfkissen ein und sah es wütend an. Ja, das machte ihn wütend.

Die Ärzte wussten doch nicht, was das für ihn bedeutete. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie sich das anfühlte gesagt zu bekommen, dass er nie wieder reiten konnte! Er lebte auf einer Farm, er hatte auch vorgehabt weiter auf dieser Farm zu leben und dort zu arbeiten. Ja, sein Traum war doch sogar eine eigene Farm, eine Rinderzucht,und vieles mehr...doch das würde nun nicht mehr gehen. Pferde waren ein Muss für die Farm! Ohne ging es nicht, und das durfte er ja nicht mehr...überhaupt gab es so viele Arbeiten die er nun nicht mehr machen konnte...so ein Mist!

Nick hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf das alles. Das hier war schon hart genug. Aber dann war da noch die Reha. In ein paar Wochen würde er ziemlich lange auf Reha sein, und das würde noch um einiges härter werden. Doch irgendwie würde er das schon schaffen. Wie? Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das schaffen sollte. Seine Kraft war am Ende, und wirklich Lust dazu hatte er auch nicht.

Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er sah wie ein junges blondes Mädchen ins Zimmer stürmte. Nick rappelte sich etwas auf, und sah zu dem Mädchen. Er kannte sie nicht? Nein, er kannste sie nicht. "Ähm Hallo?", sagte er etwas verwirrt, sah zu der Blonden, die sich nun im Zimmer umsah, und dann ihn ansah. "Oooh! Tut mir Leid. Ich glaub', ich hab mich im Zimmer geirrt! Tut mir wirklich Leid!", sagte sie und lächelte verlegen. Nick sah zu, wie sie sich die langen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn dann wieder ansah.

Im Zimmer geirrt? Das war doch...wirklich schade. Ja, das war sehr schade. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile keinen Besuch mehr bekommen, und seine Mutter zählte da wirklich nicht. Auch wenn sie praktisch jeden Tag hier war, und dann auch den ganzen Tag, es machte ihn nicht glücklicher. Sie war eben ‚nur' seine Mutter. Er liebte sie sehr, das war klar. Doch er wollte auch ab und zu andere Leute sehen. Egal wen...Alex zum Beispiel. Aber Alex war bisher noch gar nicht bei ihm aufgetaucht.

Wieso wusste er nicht. Vielleicht dachte er er sei Schuld an seinem Unfall? Und jedes Mal wenn er seine Mutter danach fragte, dann wich sie ihm aus und verschwand, um ihnen Tee zu holen. Das hasste er auch. Wieso sagte sie ihm nicht einfach was mit Alex los war? Oder war es Harry? Nick wusste, dass er nach Harrys Meinung mehr Wert war. Er selbst hasste diese Einschätzung, aber er konnte auch nichts dagegen machen. Nur noch mehr hasste er es, dass keiner, wirklich keiner, ihm sagte was hier los war!

Nick sah zu dem Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist nicht schlimm. Wenigstens ist es mal wer anders als meine Mutter...", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ja, er hatte wirklich sehr gehofft das es vielleicht Alex sein würde, aber es war nur ein Mädchen das er nicht kannte. Das Mädchen musterte ihn, und lächelte dann. "Ich bin Teresa...eigentlich wollte ich meine Freundin besuchen, aber ich irre mich irgendwie sowieso immer im Zimmer...und du bist?", fragte sie und ging dann zu seinem Bett.

Teresa konnte nicht sagen wieso sie nun bei ihm blieb. Zumindest etwas vielleicht noch. Er sah traurig aus, und soweit sie das erkennen konnte hatte er eine Verletzung am Bein. Ob es gebrochen war oder so? "Ich bin Nick. Freut mich Teresa. Also ich würde sagen für mich ist es gut wenn du dich immer im Zimmer irrst...bekomme ich wenigstens ab und zu mal anderen Besuch...", sagte er und sah sie an. Sie stand nun vor seinem Bett.

"Dann tu ich das doch gerne Nick. Ich werde mich sehr bald sicher wieder verirren. Da dürftest du Glück haben. Ahm...was...wieso bist du hier?", sie deutete auf sein Bein, und sah ihn dann Fragend an. Teresa war wirklich niemand der ein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm und es interessierte sie einfach was mit ihm passiert war.

"Das war ein Unfall...beim Rodeo...tja, was soll ich sagen. Ich und mein großer Bruder hatten da eine ziemlich bescheuerte Idee. Und am Schluss hat der Bulle mein Bein platt gemacht. War...war wirklich nicht sehr schön.", sagte er langsam und eher leise. Nick erinnerte sich nicht sehr gerne daran wie es passiert war. Aber er wusste auch das er sich damit auseinander setzen musste, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht.

Tess verzog kurz das Gesicht und sah etwas länger auf sein Bein. Mein Gott, das hörte sich wirklich sehr schrecklich an. Mehr als das sogar. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie schlimm das eigentlich für ihn war. Und das Bein musste auch ziemlich wehtun oder? "Autsch...Rodeo? Was seit ihr? Ich meine...ähm, du siehst nicht sehr alt aus, als dass das dein Beruf sein könnte oder so...na ja ich hab keine Ahnung vom Rodeo...", sagte sie und sah ihn nun wieder an.

Nick lächelte und sah sie an. Sie schien ein Stadtmensch zu sein, das war ihm sofort klar. Das sah man auch an ihrer Kleidung. Sie sah ziemlich gut aus, mit ihren dunklen Jeans, und diesem T-Shirt das etwas über ihren Bauchnabel reichte. Ja, sie sah wirklich süß aus. "Autsch kannst du laut sagen. Nein, ein Beruf ist das nicht...mein Vater hat eine Farm in Südaustralien, und wir helfen alle zusammen. Na ja und das mit dem Rodeo war eine bescheuerte Idee...und das habe ich nun davon...", sagte er.

"Oh...eine Farm. Ich verstehe...das ist nicht wirklich etwas wovon ich viel verstehe. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, mit meiner Mutter...vom Farmleben habe ich keine Ahnung...", sagte sie und zog sich nun einen Stuhl heran auf dem sie sich nieder lies. Sie wolle noch etwas bei Nick bleiben. Er sah so traurig aus, und irgendwie war er ziemlich nett.

**Flashback Ende**

Ja, Nick erinnerte sich sehr gut an diesen Tag. Von da an war alles anders. Die Tage im Krankenhaus waren nicht mehr so schlimm. Ab diesem Tag besuchte Teresa ihn fast täglich, und sie verstanden sich immer besser. Nick musste zugeben, dass er sich in dieses Mädchen ziemlich verliebt hatte. Sehr sogar. Er war verrückt nach ihr gewesen. Doch ob sie es auch so sah, das wusste er nicht. Vermutlich nicht. Er war ein Landmensch, und sie eindeutig jemand, der es liebt in der Stadt zu leben. Nick hielt es in der Stadt dagegen nicht sehr lange aus.

Nach drei Wochen war dies jedoch vorbei. Von da an musste er auf die Reha und sah sie nie wieder. Zwar hatten sie sich noch Briefe geschrieben, aber das brachte nicht wirklich viel. Schade eigentlich, sehr schade...aber Nick war stark und er würde damit Leben können. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Claire mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug und Alex und Nick abwechselnd ansah. "Könnt ihr nun endlich mal mit diesem Mist aufhören? Das ist ja einfach nicht zu glauben wie bescheuert ihr euch benehmt! Beide!", sagte sie wütend.

Nick und Alex fielen fast von ihren Stühlen, als Claire auf einmal mit solch einer Wucht auf den Tisch schlug und beide sahen sie an. Keiner sagte etwas. Immerhin wussten sie, dass es nicht sehr klug war Claire weiter zu ärgern, wenn sie so sauer war. Nein, das würden sie beide nicht machen. Alex stand nun auf und nahm Claire am Arm. "Ja, ja...komm mit Claire. Wir lassen Nick allein. Dann kann er von seinen Freundinnen träumen.", sagte er und grinste seinen Bruder fies an.

Claire stand wiederwillig auf und lies sich von Alex mitziehen. Dieser Idiot! Das war doch wirklich nicht zu fassen. Wieso ging sie eigentlich mit? Das hätte sie doch überhaupt nicht tun müssen! Claire hätte ihm einfach noch mal eine scheuern sollen, vielleicht würde er es dann endlich mal verstehen? Doch Claire ging mit ihm.


	8. Kapitel 7: Eine kleine Überraschung

7. Kapitel – Eine kleine Überraschung

Ja, Claire ging mit ihm. Aber wo wollte er eigentlich hin? Wenn einer Alex jemals verstehen sollte, dann würde in der nächsten Sekunde sicher die Welt untergehen. Da war sie sich fast sicher. Oh Alex war vielleicht ein Idiot. Aber dann waren da wieder diese Gefühle – für ihn, und sie konnte diese einfach noch nicht definieren. Es war ihr sowieso unverständlich wie sie irgendwelche Gefühle für Alex Ryan haben konnte.

Die Gefahr, das sie nur ein Mädchen für eine Nacht wurde, war bei ihm ja sehr groß, und Claire war niemand der einfach so mit jemandem schlief. Ja, einmal hatte sie mit einem Jungen geschlafen – einmal. Und heute würde sie es vermutlich anders machen. Die waren doch alle gleich. Gut, dieser Junge war ihr Freund gewesen, ihr erster fester Freund. Aber auch das hatte die Sache an sich nicht besser gemacht...

Er hatte ihr gesagt das er sie so sehr lieben würde. Ja, er hatte gesagt das er sie mehr lieben würde als sein eigenes Leben, aber eigentlich...eigentlich waren diese Worte nicht halb soviel Wert gewesen, wie er gesagt hatte. Kurz nachdem sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, hatte sein Interesse für sie nachgelassen. Erst hatte Claire gedacht sie hatte sich das alles nur eingebildet. So musste es einfach gewesen sein. Aber Claire war auch niemand der sich leicht irrte. Und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt.

Nur 3 Wochen später, 3 Wochen nachdem sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, da hatte er mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Viel erklärt hatte Thomas es nicht. Wieso auch...sie war so dumm gewesen und hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Auf einmal hieß es das er sie nicht mehr so lieben würde, und das es sicher besser sei wenn sie sich trennen würden wenn es noch ging. Doch es war schon zu spät. Sie hatte sich im Gegensatz zu ihm wirklich verliebt. Doch ihr Herz war gebrochen worden...

Und sie wollte so etwas nicht noch einmal erleben. Vor allem wusste sie ja, wie Alex war. Mit vielen von seinen Freundinnen hatte sie gesprochen und erfahren wie schlimm er sein konnte. Und was machte Claire? War drauf und dran sich in Alex zu verlieben...wieso ging sie eigentlich mit ihm? Auf der Stelle blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an. Die beiden waren inzwischen nicht mehr auf der Feier und sie sah sich kurz um. Ja, die Feier hatten sie schon hinter sich gelassen und sie musste wohl schon sehr lange mit ihm mitgegangen sein. Einfach so...wie bescheuert!

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass Alex ihre rechte Hand hielt und sie so mit sich zog. Schnell entriss sie ihm diese, und funkelte ihn an. Alex drehte sich nun um und sah Claire an. Oh toll was kam nun wieder? Wieso war dieses Mädchen nur so unbeständig? Einmal so und dann wieder so. Es kam ihm so vor als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden. Schrecklich...und doch war sie zauberhaft. Oh Gott, was dachte Alex da nur? So bescheuerte Gedanken wollte er gar nicht erst haben. Auf keinen Fall. „Was ist Claire?", fragte er genervt.

Was los war? Das war doch..."Alex! Was soll schon sein? Ich weiß nicht mal wieso ich so bescheuert bin und mich hier von dir mitziehen lasse! Wo willst du überhaupt hin? Erklär mir das mal...sonst gehe ich wieder auf die Party von deinem Bruder. Aber das kann dir ja auch egal sein", sagte sie laut und sah ihn verdammt sauer an. Oh er musste schon eine verdammt gute Erklärung haben damit sie mit ihm kommen würde. Und vor allem bei Claire musste er sich etwas wirklich gutes Einfallen lassen. „Sag nicht du willst mir deine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen. Denn ich fürchte solltest du das tun werde ich dir, oder deinem kleinen Freund da, verdammt weh tun müssen.", zischte sie schon ziemlich leise.

Alex musste kurz lachen und sah sie an. „Meine Briefmarkensammlung? Ich muss dich enttäuschen Claire...so was besitze ich nicht, und kann sie dir somit leider nicht zeigen. Aber ich denke auch nicht das dass noch irgendjemand macht! Oder kennst du jemanden der das macht? Hat das dein toller Freund bei dir gemacht? Oder mein Bruderherz?", fragte er lachend und sah Claire fragend und feixend zugleich an. Nein, solche dämlichen Sprüche benutzte er gar nicht. Sie brachten doch nichts, und schon gar nicht wenn es eine Frau wie Claire war. „Wenn ich dich ins Bett ziehen wollte Claire, dann würde ich das ganz anders machen...weißt du...ich würde auf dich zugehen", er ging langsam auf sie zu.

„und dir tief in die Augen sehen.", meinte er, und tat das dann Augenblicklich. Alex stand nun vor ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen, um dann mit einer tiefen Stimme weiterzusprechen. „Dann würde ich meine Hände sanft an deine Seite legen, und den Blickkontakt dabei nicht unterbrechen.", hauchte er fast schon, und legte seine Hände dann an ihre Hüften. „Und dann würde ich dich einfach küssen. Nicht zu sanft, aber auch nicht zu fordernd. Einfach die perfekte Mischung, aber ich weiß ja nicht ob du weißt wie das so ist...", ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen drückte er seine Lippen auf die von Claire und küsste sie.

Claire war die ganze Zeit leise gewesen, und hatte darauf nichts gesagt. Ja, das er keine Briefmarkensammlung hatte glaubte sie ihm gerne. Alex war nicht der Typ der so etwas brauchte, und selbst wenn dann würde diese Masche schon längst bei keinem Mädchen mehr ziehen. So dumm war nicht mal Alex. Aber als er dann davon sprach wie er das Anstellen würde, bekam sie langsam ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ja, unerklärlich, aber sehr komisch...oh je...nein, nein, das war ganz und gar nicht gut!

Das Alex nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand fand sie gar nicht gut. Es war nicht so das sie es nicht mochte. Nein, sie mochte es viel zu sehr. Und genau das war die Sache die ihr Angst machte. Sie mochte Alex...sie mochte Alex viel, viel zu sehr! Und genau dieses Gefühl machte ihr Angst. Und dann auch noch bei Alex. Das war wirklich übel. Claire wusste das sie ihren Ex Freund geliebt hatte, aber dieses Gefühl das sie bei Alex hatte...das war noch um einiges schlimmer!

Als er dann aber auch noch seine Hände an ihre Hüften legte brachte sie fast wieder an den Rand der Beherrschung. Dieser Kerl war doch unverbesserlich! Und wie er das tat...oh schrecklich! Dieses sagen seiner Handlung, und das Anschließende Ausführen davon machte sie verdammt kribbelig. Ihr ganzer Bauch zog sich zusammen, und dieses Gefühl wurde nur noch schlimmer. Und dann spürte sie auch schon seine Lippen. Seine Lippen auf ihren...und es war wirklich mehr als wunderbar.

Ja, sie mochte es sehr. Das war ja auch nicht der erste Kuss. Nein, doch es war so falsch sich von Alex küssen zu lassen. Je länger sie das zulassen würde, oder je mehr sie an ihn denken würde, umso höher war die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sie sich wirklich noch in ihn verlieben würde. Und das wollte sie nicht. Claire wollte sich nicht verlieben. Nicht in Alex Ryan! In jeden, aber nicht in Alex. Oder war es schon längst soweit? Statt sich von ihm zu lösen, und ihm eine runterzuhauen, erwiderte Claire den Kuss langsam.

Das war nun wirklich gar nicht gut. Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht einfach von sich stoßen und ihm zwischen die Beine schlagen? Sonst war das kein Problem bei ihr. Aber für gewöhnlich wurde sie auch nicht von Alex Ryan geküsst – und schon gar nicht so. Von dieser sanften Art des Küssens konnte sie inzwischen nichts mehr spüren. Dieser Kuss war inzwischen ziemlich fordernd, und leidenschaftlich geworden. Alex Hände wanderten weiter über ihren Körper, und das war der Moment in dem Claire's Gehirn wieder einsetzte.

Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen und stieß ihn dann heftig von sich. So heftig das Alex das Gleichgewicht verlor und ziemlich unsanft auf seinem Hintern landete. Claire konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und sah ihn dann an. „Lass das...du siehst was du davon hast. Ich hoffe deinem Hinterteil geht es gut? Stell dir den Schmerz vorne vor, nur würde er dort sicher um einiges Schlimmer sein Darling.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Alex fluchte laut als Claire ihn von sich stieß und als er dann auch noch auf seinem Hintern landete. Ziemlich verwundert blieb er erst mal auf dem Boden sitzen, und sah zu der Person hoch die er eben noch geküsst hatte. Und sie hatte den Kuss erwidert. Das lies ihn sofort breit Grinsen. „Ja ja...ist ja gut Claire. Ich denke zu wissen welchen Schmerz zu meinst Prinzesschen! Du musst mir das nicht noch erklären.", sagte er und war dann mit einem Mal wieder auf den Beinen. „Komm...wir sollten weiter gehen.", sagte er als wäre gar nichts gewesen.

„Weiter gehen? Weiter gehen!", schrie sie nun förmlich und sah ihn mit zornroten Wangen an. Das war doch gar nicht zu fassen! Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Gerade hatte sie ihm doch noch gesagt das er ihr einen verdammt guten Grund sagen musste damit sie das tun würde, und was tat Alex? Oh wahrscheinlich hatte er das alles wegen dem Kuss schon wieder vergessen...typisch Mann ging ihr dabei durch den Kopf. Sicher dachte im Moment nicht einmal sein Kopf, sondern etwas ganz anderes. „Nein Alex! Nein!", sagte sie sicher.

„Oh Claire...", sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn wirklich noch um den Verstand! Aber es war ihm egal. Alex hatte keine Lust mehr zurück auf die Feier zu gehen. Dort war es doch sowieso nur langweilig, und dort passierte nichts spannendes. Es war nun mal Nick's Feier. Was konnte er da auch erwarten? „Claire. Wenn du es so haben willst. Bitte. Aber beschwer dich nachher nicht.", sagte Alex. Claire wollte noch fragen was er damit meinte, aber auf einmal spürte sie ein paar starke Hände die sie hochhoben, und dann über Alex' Schulter legten.

Claire schrie entsetzt auf, und schlug mit ihren Beinen. Doch es half nichts. Alex umklammerte sie einfach etwas fester, und unterband dieses Gehabe damit. „Alex Ryan! Lass mich sofort runter oder ich schwöre das du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh wirst!", brüllte sie, und fing nun an mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Rücken einzuschlagen. Dieser bescheuerte Idiot! Er schreckte doch vor gar nichts zurück! Aber das hier war doch das größte! Was dachte er sich nur? „ALEX!", schrie sie in sein Ohr.

Alex hielt ihre Beine weiter fest und ging dann mit ihr auf seiner Schulter los. Als sie dann auch noch Anfing auf seinen Rücken einzuschlagen verzog er kurz das Gesicht. Ja, mit Claire war wirklich nicht zu Spaßen. Ganz und gar nicht. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes! Aber das hatte er ja schon immer gewusst. „Claire hör auf dich so bescheuert aufzuführen. Das bringt dir doch nichts. Ich bin stärker als du. Also lass dich einfach überraschen wo ich dich hinbringe.", sagte er ziemlich gelassen.

„Ich führe mich bescheuert auf? Alex du bist hier der jenige der sich bescheuert aufführt! Ich habe keine Lust mich überraschen zu lassen! DU hast mich in der letzten Zeit genug überrascht. Und ich habe die Nase voll von Überraschungen Alex. Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht: Ich will runter!", sagte sie und schlug noch etwas heftiger auf seinen Rücken ein. Sie keuchte auf als sie eine Hand von ihm etwas weiter nach oben wandern spürte, und als diese Hand genau dort dann auch noch ihr Bein streichelte. „ALEX!", fauchte sie.

Alex grinste und lies seine Hand genau dort wo sie nun war. „Ist was Claire?", fragte er fast schon unschuldig, und merkte das sie nun aufgehört hatte auf seinen Rücken einzuschlagen. „Mir schien das dass der einzige Weg war dich zur Ruhe zu bringen...und ich hoffe das du nun brav bist, sonst werde ich mit der Hand am Schluss noch etwas weiter nach oben wandern Schatz...", murmelte grinsend.

Claire schnaubte und lies ihre Hände nun an seinem Rücken nach unten hängen. Dieser unsägliche Trottel! „Wehe...wenn du das wagen solltest kannst du dich von deinem kleinen Freund verabschieden Alex.", sagte sie selbstsicher und meinte dann. „Sagst du mir dann endlich wo es hingeht? Oder wird das eine Überraschung? Du weißt ja, ich hasse Überraschungen Alex!", sagte sie und wartete darauf das er ihr Antwortete.

Alex schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Claire. Ich werde dir nicht sagen wo es hingeht. Aber du dürftest den Ort eigentlich sogar kennen. Zumindest wäre es möglich das du dich von früher daran erinnerst.", sagte er und lies seine Hand langsam, und fast schon provokativ an ihrem Bein hinunter wandern. Ja, sie hatte sehr schöne Beine. Aber davon sah man nicht sehr oft, oder eher nie, etwas weil sie immer Hosen anhatte. Und das war wirklich sehr schade. Alex aber konnte daran nichts ändern. Claire war kein Mädchen das auf kurze Röcke stand und mit jedem Typen etwas anfing. Doch genau das war es was sie so besonders machte.

Claire seufzte. Das war ihr aber klar gewesen. Alex sagte schon allein deswegen nichts weil er sie ärgern wollte. Kein Wunder. Sie hatte ihm ja auch mehr als deutlich gesagt das sie keine Überraschungen mochte. Sie kannte den Ort wo Alex mit ihr hinwollte? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ihr fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein wo er mit ihr hinwollte. Keine 10 Minuten später lies er sie abrupt runter und sie sah ihn zunächst verwirrt an. „Sind wir da?", fragte sie und sah sich um. Was war an diesem Ort so toll? Kannte sie ihn? Aber sie waren auf jeden Fall noch auf Killarney. Ja, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

„Ja, wir sind da Claire.", sagte Alex und zeigte mit den Händen auf die Gegend. Für Claire bedeutete das jedoch nicht sehr viel. Sicherlich kannte sie diesen Ort, aber es fiel ihr einfach nicht ein von woher sie das tat. Moment...sie sah nach oben und lachte. Oh mein Gott. „Ist das dass alte Baumhaus?", fragte sie und sah zu Alex. Doch, das sah eindeutig nach dem Baumhaus aus. Das hatte sie wirklich schon vergessen! Aber ja, dass musste es sein.

Alex klatschte und nickte dann. „Richtig Claire. Das ist das Baumhaus...heute bist du ja wieder besonders schlau oder? Ist schon unglaublich wie schlau unsere kleine Claire ist...", sagte er grinsend und sah sie etwas anzüglich an. Claire schnaubte, und sah Alex an. „Und was wollen wir hier Alex? Ich habe es erkannt ja, aber ich war schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr hier. Sicherlich 5 Jahre...oder mehr.", sagte sie und versuchte den Blick zu ignorieren den er ihr gerade zuwarf.

Alex grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht...ich hatte nur keine Lust mehr auf der Feier zu bleiben. War doch ziemlich öde dort...und mit dir ist es nie öde. Vor allem wenn ich daran denke was wir so alles machen könnten wenn wir allein sind Claire...", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr etwas übertrieben zu. Claire lachte und sah zu Alex. „Oh nein...nein nein! Das kannst du vergessen! So etwas werden wir ganz bestimmt nicht machen...wenn du es darauf absiehst dann können wir gleich wieder auf die Feier gehen.", meinte sie.

Der junge Ryan schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Nein, ich denke das du das auch willst Claire. Ganz tief in deinem Herzen willst du das. Dein Herz will das ich auf dich zugehe", sagte er wie vorhin, und ging wieder auf sie zu. Das es Claire nicht sonderlich passte wie er das tat wusste er. Aber genau das machte es ja so spannend. „und dann lege ich meine Hände ganz sanft an deine Wangen, und dann senke ich meinen Kopf langsam und sehe dir in die Augen", sagte er leise und tat genau das. Diesmal jedoch sprach er nicht weiter, sondern hob ihren Kopf etwas an, und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die ihren.

Es war wie ein Fluch, aber Claire blieb einfach da stehen wo sie war, und wartete fast darauf das Alex sie endlich küsste. Ja, sie wusste ja das dass nun kommen würde, und es gefiel ihr. Verdammt. Ja, und wie es ihr gefiel. Claire's Kopf hatte inzwischen ganz ausgesetzt, und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ja, was sollte es denn? Das war doch alles egal. Im Moment wollte sie nur das Alex sie küsste. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Alex legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften, und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte nach hinten, bis Claire einen Baum in ihrem Rücken spürte.


	9. Kapitel 8: das Ende vom Lied

8. Kapitel - ...das Ende vom Lied

Der Baum in ihrem Rücken war hart und gab kein Stück nach, aber das war es eben, was ein Baum an sich hatte. Im Moment war dieser Baum der Gegenstand, der die beiden davon abhielt, einfach umzufallen. Claire wußte nicht mehr was sie hier tat. Es geschah einfach, einfach so, ohne das sie wirklich etwas dagegen tun konnte. Innerlich versuchte sie immer noch, sich gegen dieses gutes Gefühl zu wehren, aber wieso eigentlich? Ja, wieso sollte sie sich überhaupt gegen dieses Gefühl wehren, wo es doch so wunderbar und toll war. Das gute Gefühl in ihrem Bauch konnte doch nicht falsch sein! Unmöglich!

Und doch, ein Teil von ihr, sagte Claire immer noch, das dies hier vollkommen verrückt und unüberlegt war. Egal wie schön es sich im Moment anfühlen mochte, später würde sie das bestimmt nicht mehr sonderlich toll finden. Alex und sie verstanden sich zwar soweit ganz gut, aber eine Beziehung mit Alex? Alex Ryan, dem Frauenschwarm schlechthin? Nein, das war mehr als nur absurd und das wußte Claire. Zum anderen was, wenn Alex sie doch nur ins Bett bekommen wollte? Der Gedanke war genau jener, welcher ihr solch eine Angst machte. Ja, konnte sie Alex in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen, oder sollte sie lieber vorsichtig sein?

Wenn sie das doch nur wüßte! Dann würde das alles hier, viel einfacher werden. Eventuell, aber es wäre doch möglich? Ihre Gefühle für Alex waren natürlich vorhanden, das konnte sie gar nicht abstreiten. Zugeben würde sie es aber nie. Niemals. Nicht einmal wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Im Moment fühlte es sich einfach gut. Alex' Mund, der ihre Lippen liebevoll und voller Hingabe küsste, seine Hände an ihren Hüften, die sanft auf und ab strichen. Das alles war einzigartig und fühlte sich so gut an. Aber war es auch für Alex etwas besonderes, oder war sie eine von vielen, die er in wenigen Tagen schon wieder vergessen würde?

Konnte Claire sich sicher sein, das dies für Alex mehr als nur ein Spiel war? Nein, das konnte sie leider nicht. Es war möglich, das Alex sich dabei köstlich amüsierte, oder eben, das dies seine wahren Gefühle waren und er es nicht als Spiel ansah. Claire verstand sich ganz gut mit Alex, doch meistens gab es Streitereien zwischen den beiden. War das eine gute Voraussetzung? Eher nicht? Vor allem wenn Claire daran dachte, mit wie vielen Frauen er schon zusammen gewesen war. Sie wollte nicht die neue nächtliche Bekanntschaft vom großen Alex Ryan sein. Um keinen Preis. Egal wie sehr sie es mochte von ihm geküsst zu werden, und egal, wie sehr sie sich mehr als einen Kuss vorstellen konnte.

Alex' Mund verließ den von Claire und wanderte zu ihrem Hals. Sanfte küsse verteilte er dort und fuhr mit seinen Händen etwas weiter nach oben. Claire hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und seufzte leise. _Falsch falsch_ Der eine Teil von ihr schrie immer noch und der andere, der wollte einfach nur springen. Die Hände der braunhaarigen kneteten sanft seinen Nacken und Alex drückte sie dabei nur noch etwas fester an den Baum. Es war, als wollte er auf jeden Fall verhindern, das Claire wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde und dem hier ein Ende machen würde. Und vermutlich würde es auch soweit kommen, das wusste er.

„Autsch", gab Claire mit einem Quicken von sich und mit einem Mal, war Alex etwas weiter von ihr entfernt. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hals und fasste an die Stelle, wo Alex sie soeben gebissen hatte! Er hatte sie gebissen. Alex Ryan schien sie doch nicht mehr alle zu haben! Entsetzt und geschockt sah sie den Mann vor sich an. Immer noch hatte sie den Baum im Rücken, allerdings wurde sie diesmal nicht mit aller Gewalt an ihn gedrückt. „Hast du sie noch alle? Du bist doch kein verdammter Vampir!", empörte sie sich und kniff dabei die Augen zusammen. Claires Verstand war wieder erwacht und die ganze Situation war einfach nur surreal! 

Claire funkelte Alex wütend an und dieser grinste einfach nur. Oh ja, für ihn schien das alles sehr lustig zu sein und damit hatte Claire ihre Entscheidung getroffen! Alex spielte hier nur ein Spiel und der Hauptgewinn war eine Nacht mit Claire. Doch da würde sie nicht mitmachen! Keiner, wirklich keiner würde das so leicht bekommen und Alex, er schon gar nicht. Das hatte er mit diesem verdammten Gehabe hier sowieso versaut. Ihre Freundschaft war schon nichts leichtes für ihn, aber dann mit ihr ins Bett? Oh nein. Auf keinen Fall. So dumm war sie nicht. „Alex Ryan. Merk dir eins: ich bin KEINES deiner Betthäschen und ich werde es bestimmt auch niemals werden!", schrie sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Alex lachte leise. Claire McLeod und sein Betthäschen? Die Vorstellung war vielleicht ganz nett, aber das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Gut, die Vorstellung, das sie sich in einem knappen Höschen und dem nicht vorhandenen BH in seinem Bett wälzen würde, war sehr erregend und doch konnte Alex noch klar denken. Das würde niemals passieren. Andererseits..."Nein, ein Vampir bin ich wirklich nicht, aber das war doch nur ein harmloser, kleiner Biss. Nichts anderes...Menschen machen so etwas langsam, aber das du davon keine Ahnung hast, hätte mir klar sein sollen.", sagte er ziemlich ruhig und sah Claire an.

Seine Worte verärgerten Claire nur noch mehr. Für was hielt er sie eigentlich? Für ein dummes kleines Mädchen, das hinter dem Mond lebte? „Klugscheißer.", motzte sie und verstummte sofort wieder. Was sollte sie dazu auch noch sagen? Alex war unmöglich und hielt sich für Mister Lover Lover. Albern und doch war es so. „Führ dich doch nicht so auf. Aber ich kann dir gleich sagen, das ich dieses bescheuerte Spiel nicht mitmachen werde! Such dir eine andere Dumme!", blaffte sie und rührte sich immer noch nicht vom Baum weg. Wieso? Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Eigentlich war das nun nicht mehr so schwer.

„Spiel? Was für ein Spiel, Claire?", fragte Alex vollkommen unschuldig und sah die Farmertochter fragend an. Möglicherweise hatte das etwas von einem Spiel, vor allem weil Claire sich so fürchterlich anstellte und ihm immer sonst was unterstellte, doch eigentlich konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Claire McLeod war interessant und er wollte sie. Mit Haut und Haaren, am besten sofort. Sehnsucht und Gefühle, die er nicht definieren konnte, waren da im Spiel. Doch es war keine Wette, oder etwas in der Art. Nicht wirklich..."Und erzähl mir nicht, das du es nicht gewollt hast. Du hast es genossen, von mir geküsst zu werden und ein paar Minuten länger und du hättest dich darin verloren.",

Alex hatte mit seinen Worten nicht unrecht. Claire hatte sich in diesen Küssen fast verloren und auch an mehr gedacht. Für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann, dann hatte die Realität sie wieder eingeholt und Claire hatte verstehen müssen, dass es einfach nicht richtig war. Auf keinen Fall. Für Alex würde sie doch nur eine von vielen sein und sie selbst würde sich Vorwürfe machen oder verbittert zurückbleiben. Und das wollte sie nicht. Noch nicht. In gewisser Weise hatte sie sowieso schon solch eine Einstellung. Die Beziehung zu ihrem letzten Freund war nicht toll gewesen und dann Alex? Gott, nein! Das würde so was von tragisch enden. Da war Claire sich sicher. „Mh, wenn du der Meinung bist. Selbst wenn, nun ist dieser Moment vorbei und ich kann wieder klar denken.", meinte sie selbstsicher.

In ihrem Inneren sah es jedoch vollkommen anders aus. Da war die Unsicherheit und die Angst verborgen. Claire wusste, das es jederzeit wieder passieren konnte. Nur ein kleiner Moment und sie könnten diese Dinge bis zum Ende durchziehen. Sex mit Alex Ryan...vermutlich würde es eine schöne Erfahrung werden, doch nicht für lange. Spätestens, wenn er die nächste in sein Bett ziehen würde, würde Claire sich hundeelend fühlen. Und soweit sollte es erst gar nicht kommen. Das Leben im Outback war schwer genug, da wollte sie sich nicht auch noch so ein schreckliches Gefühlschaos antun. Genau gekommen war es dafür schon zu spät, aber sie konnte die Enttäuschung und den Liebeskummer verhindern.

„Oh Claire...", sagte Alex und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Sie machte es sich wirklich sehr leicht. Das war doch nicht der erste Kuss gewesen und davor hatte sie sich bestimmt das selbe geschworen. Da war er sich fast sicher. Die Beziehung der beiden war noch nie wirklich gut gewesen. Meistens zankten sie sich und schrieen sich an. Harmonisch ging es da nie zu und Alex würde diese Streitereien gerne einmal anderweitig fortsetzen. Oh ja, das würde er, doch Claire nicht. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das du diese Anziehungskraft zwischen uns nicht ignorieren kannst und irgendwann...ob es nun morgen, oder in zwei Wochen sein wird, wirst du wieder schwach werden und dich Alex Ryan hingeben.", versprach Alex.

Alex war so naiv. Sie würde das verhindern und wenn sie dafür nach Amerika auswandern musste! Claire McLeod würde sich Alex Ryan nicht hingeben. Das konnte er vergessen! „Oh nein! Vergiss das mal schnell. Das wird nicht passieren. Eher wird dein Vater sein Herz für arme Waisenkinder entdecken!", fauchte sie und quetschte sich nun endlich an Alex vorbei. Das war nun wirklich zu viel. Claire hatte keine Lust mehr sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Noch dazu wenn es nur um dieses eine Thema ging! „Ich gehe nun und sehe nach deinem Bruder!", sagte sie kalt und sah Alex nicht einmal mehr an. Dieser blieb alleine zurück und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum fallen.

„Claire, Claire...", murmelte er zu sich selbst und wieder erschien ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Alex sah der jungen Frau hinterher und nicht einmal drehte sie sich um. Sie war stur wie eh und je, aber genau das war es ja, was sie so anziehend machte. Sie machte es ihm nicht leicht und das war ihm schon immer klar gewesen. Als Kinder hatten sie sich eigentlich gut verstanden. Auf jeden Fall besser als heute und sie hatten auch viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ja, damals waren sie Freunde gewesen, wann hatte sich das alles verändert? Vermutlich war es, als Alex anfing sich für Mädchen zu interessieren und sich damit auch veränderte. Er war nicht mehr der 10 jährige unschuldige Junge, der nur dumme Streiche im Kopf hatte.

Ja, das hatte alles verändert. Die beiden hatten sich nur noch in die Haare bekommen und Alex hatte dumme Sprüche abgelassen. Auch welche, die Claire betrafen. Damit hatte er die Freundschaft zerstört und alles was geblieben war, war Hass, oder vielleicht auch nur Missfallen gewesen. Hass war bestimmt zu viel gesagt. Oder? Oder hasste sie ihn etwa? Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht und er machte ihm Angst. Alex mochte Claire, er mochte sie sehr. Wie könnte er sie nicht mögen, nach all dem, was sie schon zusammen erlebt hatten!

**Flashback**

"Alex! Alex, lass das doch endlich!", beschwerte sich die 10 jährige Claire McLeod und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. Alex und sie zelteten auf einer der Weiden von Kilarney und es war bereits stockdunkel. Die beiden hatten es sich in ihrem Zelt bereits bequem gemacht, doch Alex dachte nicht daran, zu schlafen. Stattdessen fuchtelte er mit seiner Taschenlampe herum und wie durch einen Zufall, blendete er dabei immer Claire. Zufall war das natürlich nicht. Absicht konnte man es schon eher nennen.

„Nun komm schon. Stell dich nicht so an, Claire. Harry wird uns nicht hinterher schnüffeln.", meinte er und hielt sich die Taschenlampe unters Gesicht. Dabei zog er eine besonders dumm Grimasse und Claire musste lachen. Ja, es war mit ihm immer lustig, aber meistens machten sie einfach nur dumme Sachen. „Spinner...", murmelte sie und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. Alex ließ die Taschenlampe fallen und sprang auf. Dummerweise war der 12 jährige bereits so groß, das diese kleine Bewegung das ganze Zelt zum Wackeln brachte.

Bevor Claire handeln konnte krachte auch schon das ganze Zelt um sie herum zusammen. „Verdammt Alex!", schrie sie und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf. Dort war sie von der Zeltstange getroffen worden und seufzte leise. Gerade als sie sich aus diesem durcheinander befreien wollte und dabei war aus dem Zelt zu krabbeln, da wurde sie von zwei Händen wieder ins Zelt gezogen und gnadenlos durchgekitzelt. Claire brach sofort in haltloses Lachen aus und schlug mit einer Hand nach Alex – allerdings ziemlich erfolglos.

„Du kannst doch nicht gehen. Nicht, wo es gerade so lustig zu werden scheint!", meinte Alex und verstärkte die Bewegung mit seinen Händen noch einmal. „AAAAAAAAAAAAlex!", Claire quitschte und kleine Lachtränen standen in ihren Augen. „Hör...damit...AUF!", brachte sie unter Lachen hervor und kniff den Jungen leicht. Die beiden lachten und dann schien Alex Gnade mit ihr zu haben. Lachend ließ er sich neben Claire fallen und mit einem krachen brach auch der Rest des Zeltes über den jungen Menschen zusammen...

**Flashback Ende**

Damals hatten sie sich wirklich gut verstanden, aber nicht sehr viel später, war das vorbei. Damals war Alex schon in einem Alter gewesen, wo er sich verändert hatte. Nur Monate später hatte die Freundschaft der beiden einen Sprung erlitten – wie eine teure Porzellanschüssel und jedem würde der Kleber an den kaputten Rändern auffallen. Dummerweise schien ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr zu retten zu sein. Alex seufzte kurz. Die Zeit damals war toll gewesen. Er sah sich auf dem Hof um und überlegte. Was sollte er nun machen? Wieder auf das Fest gehen und mit den anderen Lachen, wo ihm im Moment doch so gar nicht danach zu Mute war? Nein, das würde er nicht machen.

Ohne auf das Fest zu achten schnappte Alex sich sein Motorrad und schwang sich darauf. Er musste nun den Kopf frei bekommen und das würde ihm auf diese Weise bestimmt auch gelingen. Andernfalls. Harry würde ihn umbringen, wenn er Nicks Fest versauen würde. Sein ach so toller Vater gab ihm ja sowieso an allem die Schuld. An Nicks Unfall war er mit Schuld, das war klar und das wusste Alex auch und doch...es war hart. Harry behandelte ihn wie jemand der Lepra, oder etwas anderes sehr ansteckendes hatte. Auch Alex hatte Gefühle, ob man das nun glauben wollte oder nicht. Selbst Alex Ryan fühlte sich manchmal schlecht.

Claire hatte inzwischen wieder den Weg zum Fest gefunden. Nick war gerade von ein paar Freunden Harrys umringt, schien davon aber nicht sonderlich glücklich zu sein. Das wunderte Claire gar nicht. Sie selbst würde da auch nicht sonderlich glücklich sein. Harrys Freunde waren nicht gerade das, was man als normal bezeichnen konnte, vermutlich konnte man sie noch nicht einmal als seine Freunde bezeichnen. Gedankenverloren ging Claire auf das Buffet zu und sah sich die Sachen dort an. Harry gab wirklich gerne an. Vermutlich würde sich ein König hier sehr wohl fühlen, aber sie waren nur Farmer und deren Kinder...der Ryan Charme war einfach unausstehlich und Alex hatte so einiges von seinem Vater geerbt.

Die McLeod nahm sich einen Becher und schöpfte etwas von der Bowle in ihn. Sie war wirklich durstig und sie wusste auch woher das kam. Kurz fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre etwas geschwollenen Lippen und seufzte. Das war alles Alex' Schuld! Ihr Hals war trocken, ihre Lippen rot und geschwollen und ihr Kopf...ja, davon wollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen. Hastig trank sie den halben Becher leer und schloss eine Sekunde lang die Augen. Himbeer...fast etwas zu süß und klebrig. Doch zumindest fühlte sich ihr Hals nun etwas besser an. Claire bemerkte nicht, das neben ihr ein blondes Mädchen auftauchte und sie abschätzend ansah. „Claire McLeod?", fragte diese und lachte falsch.

Claire McLeod drehte sich genervt um und sah das blonde Mädchen an. Auch das noch...dieser Tag war doch wirklich verflucht. Vor ihr stand ein blondes, etwas kleines Mädchen in ihrem Alter. „Denise Richards...hey.", sagte sie eher genervt als erfreut. Denise war eine Zicke und Claire hatte sie einige Jahre in der Schule ertragen müssen. Und ihr war von Anfang an klar gewesen, das sie nicht dafür geschaffen war, auf dem Land zu leben. Auf einmal erschien Claire der Becher mit der Bowle sehr interessant und sie schwenkte die Bowle gelangweilt hin und her. Am besten würde es sein, wenn Claire bald verschwand...

„Du siehst ja fabelhaft aus.", sagte sie und Claire kaufte es ihr keine Sekunde lang ab. Ihr Tonfall war herablassend und vollkommen überheblich. Von ihrem Kleidchen kaum zu sprechen. Das konnte man wohl eher als Handtuch bezeichnen, oder vielleicht als einen sehr knappen Badeanzug. Ja, auf solche Mädchen stand Alex und sie war fast so dumm gewesen und hatte sich fast zu einem machen lassen. „Nun, wie auch immer. Hast du Alex gesehen?", fragte sie und klimperte mit ihren falschen Wimpern.

„Nein, ich hab ihn nicht gesehen.", log Claire und drängte sich an ihr vorbei. „Man sieht sich bestimmt mal wieder...", rief sie noch und rollte dabei mit den Augen. Das Fass war eindeutig voll! Diese dumme Gans fragte auch noch nach Alex! Was hatte dieser verdammte Hornochse nur an sich? Wütend stampfte Claire über das Anwesen der Ryans und erst dann wurde ihr klar, das sie mit ihrem Vater und Meg hergekommen war. „Verdammt noch mal!", schrie sie und ließ ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Ohne darauf zu achten wo sie hinging, zog sie die verhassten Schuhe aus und warf sie ein paar Meter in die Luft. Diese trafen jedoch nicht nur den Boden.

„Verflucht noch mal! Wer zum Teufel-", als Alex die Verursacherin sah, wurde ihm jedoch einiges klar. Er ging auf Claire zu und drückte ihr ihre Schuhe in die Hand. „Es ist nicht besonders freundlich mit Schuhen nach mir zu werfen.", erklärte er ihr und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben. War das nun etwa ihr kleiner Racheakt gewesen?


	10. Kapitel 9: Say hello to Mr and Ms

9. Kapitel – Say hello to Mr. and Ms. Monster aus dem Moor

Claire rollte mit den Augen. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Wurde sie Alex heute gar nicht mehr los? Scheinbar war dieser Tag wirklich verflucht. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor. „Andere Leute würde ich auch nicht mit Schuhen bewerfen, aber bei dir mache ich eine Ausnahme. Du solltest dich wirklich geschmeichelt fühlen, Alex Ryan." sagte sie, nahm ihre Schuhe und entfernte sich von ihm. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht wie sie nach Hause kommen würde, aber das war ihr egal. Eher würde sie die ganze Stecke nach Drovers Run zu Fuß gehen, als länger bei diesem Idioten zu bleiben!

„Nun warte doch, Claire!" rief Alex und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte jemand nur so schrecklich stur sein? Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sogar Harry übertreffen könnte, wenn sie es wirklich wollte. Und der Gedanke war irgendwie ziemlich erschreckend. Seufzend schob er sein Motorrad in ihre Richtung und als sie nicht stehen bleiben wollte, schob er es weiter und ging neben Claire her.

„Claire McLeod...ich nehme nicht an, dass du taub bist...also ignorierst du mich nun einfach?" fragte er, schien dabei aber nicht sonderlich genervt zu sein. Eher belustigt. Claire achtete nicht auf Alex. Natürlich bemerkte sie ihn! Wie könnte man diesen nervenden Kerl einfach übersehen...und das meinte sie nun eher schlecht, als irgendwie anders. Aber wieso musste er ihr nun auch noch hinterherlaufen? Ihre Schuhe hielt Claire in den Händen und überlegte schon, sie wieder nach ihm zu werfen, aber irgendwie war das doch eine ziemliche Verschwendung. Barfuss zu laufen war kein Problem für Claire. Angenehm war es nicht gerade, doch besser als mit diesen Schuhen den ganzen Weg zu gehen.

Der Sand und die Steine waren nicht gerade angenehm und pieksten sie. Doch Claire ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nicht, solange Alex neben ihr war und jeden Schritt den sie machte, verfolgte. Solange würde sie das über sich ergehen lassen. Am liebsten hätte Claire Alex nun samt seinem dummen Motorrad in einen See geworfen – schade, dass keiner in der Nähe war. „Gott, Alex!" fuhr sie ihn nun auf einmal an und drehte sich mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen zu ihm um. Es war ihr egal, was er nun sagen würde, aber wenn er sie nervte, dann musste er auch mit den Folgen leben! Alex fuhr zusammen, als Claire auf einmal doch reagierte. Fasst hätte er sein Motorrad auf den Weg fallen lassen, so überrascht war er davon.

„Was ist los, Claire? Hast du mich jetzt erst bemerkt, oder..." Alex war sich natürlich im Klaren darüber, dass sie ihn sehr wohl bemerkt hatte und ihn nun scheinbar nicht mehr ignorieren wollte. Zumindest unterbrach sie das, um ihn anzuschreien. Das war eindeutig ein Fortschritt!

Claire murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein du Trottel! Ich habe dich bemerkt, aber wie dir bestimmt aufgefallen ist, war ich von deiner Anwesenheit nicht gerade angetan und habe dich aus diesem Grund ignoriert! Oder geht das nicht in deinen kleinen Kopf, mein Schatz?" fragte sie und klopfte einmal gegen seine Stirn. Das war vollkommen sarkastisch gemeint und anschließend rollte sie noch einmal mit den Augen.

„Und nun geh mir aus den Augen. Ich hab heute schon genug von deiner Anwesenheit genossen..." fauchte sie genervt. Alex lächelte und zwinkerte Claire zu. Sie konnte ja so komisch sein wenn sie wollte... "Ach, ich denke du hast heute noch nicht genug von mir bekommen. Das hab ich vorhin sehr genau gemerkt und du auch." sagte er und dachte daran, wie sie vorhin ihren Verstand verloren hatte, als die beiden sich geküsst hatten. Oh ja, sie hatte ihn gewollt und wegen einem dummen kleinen Schritt, der ihr nicht gefallen hatte, hatte sie das ganze beendet. Sehr schade! „Komm schon, Claire. Wieso musst du immer so verdammt stur sein?", fragte er und seufzte.

Auf seinen ersten Satz sagte Claire gar nichts. Sie selbst wusste, dass er damit vollkommen recht hatte und wenn es nur ein paar weitere schwache Momente gegeben hätte, dann hätte sie vermutlich noch mit ihm geschlafen. Dabei zog sich alles in ihr zusammen. Einerseits war es eine schöne Vorstellung und zum anderen machte es ihr einfach nur Angst. Was, wenn sie nur ein Mädchen für heute Nacht war? Was wenn das alles ein verdammtes Spiel war? Was, wenn er es wirklich ernst meinte und sie vielleicht sogar mochte?

„Ich bin nun mal stur. Hast du irgendetwas dagegen, oder wurmt es dich nur, weil du mich nicht flachlegen konntest?" fragte sie noch in einem sehr normalem Tonfall, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an. Claire ging geradeaus weiter und klackerte mit ihren Schuhen. Wenigstens waren sie dazu gut! Der Weg nach Hause war noch sehr lange und mit Alex würde er noch viel länger werden. „Willst du nicht endlich verschwinden? Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Das tust du schon den ganzen Tag, nein, warte...mein ganzes Leben lang, aber du schnallst es einfach nicht!", schrie sie und fuchtelte mit ihren Schuhen in der Luft herum. Erneut überkam sie der Wunsch Alex damit zu bewerfen...

„Gott, nein! Claire...denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich da nur flachlegen wollte? Sag mir falls ich mich irre, aber du wolltest das doch genauso wie ich...also gib mir nicht die Schuld daran! Es ist sowieso nicht soweit gekommen, also..." er zuckte mit den Schultern. Alex wünschte es sich, ja, mit Claire zu schlafen würde wirklich wunderbar sein, aber wenn sie es nicht wollte, dann würde das nichts werden. Ihre nächsten Worte taten wirklich weh...ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte er sie also genervt? Wenn sie das wirklich so sah...

"Tut mir Leid, dass du das so siehst, Claire..." Als wollte sich das Wetter der Stimmung der beiden anpassen, fielen langsam die ersten Regentropfen vom Himmel. Nur Sekunden später hatten sich diese Tröpfen vervielfacht und es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Alex fluchte und fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare. „Toll...nun regnet es auch noch!", fluchte er und sah zu Claire. „Nun steig schon auf. Oder willst du bei dem Sauwetter nach Hause gehen? Das hast du doch vor, oder?"

Es regnete! Claire konnte es nicht glauben. Harry würde sich bestimmt riesig darüber freuen. Immerhin wurde die Feier von seinem Sohn dadurch unterbrochen und ihr gefiel es auch nicht. Nun hatte sie neben Alex noch das Wetter am Hals. Wieder sah sie Alex an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denk ja gar nicht daran, auf dein dummes Motorrad zu steigen! Eher würde ich auf die Arche Noah gehen, falls sie hier vorbeikommt.", blaffte Claire und ging weiter. Der Regen prasselte weiter auf die beiden herab und inzwischen waren sowohl Alex, als auch Claire durchnässt. Alex seufzte laut und das Motorrad landete mit einem unschönen Knall auf dem Boden.

Wie konnte ein Mensch allein nur so verflucht stur sein? Eher wollte sie also auf die Arche Noah gehen. Pff, so ein Spruch konnte ja nur von Madam McLeod kommen! „Claire..." sagte er und ging ihr hinterher. So war es wesentlich leichter. Der Weg unter ihnen verwandelte sich langsam in einen kleinen See und teilweise waren schlammige Stellen zu erkennen. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Füße, die vollkommen dreckig waren. Das musste ja sehr angenehm für sie sein...

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe Alex!", schrie sie und damit setzte die McLeod ihren Weg fort. Inzwischen war es nicht mehr wirklich angenehm. Im Gegenteil sogar. Das Wasser und der Schlamm klebten und ihre Füße waren eiskalt. Doch sie würde das durchhalten...sollte Alex doch den ganzen Weg nach Drovers neben ihr hergehen, sie würde nicht kleinbei geben! Als Alex wieder etwas sagen wollte warf Claire die Schuhe auf den Boden und steckte sich beide Zeigefinger in die Ohren. „Row, row, row the boat" ohne auf Alex zu achten fing Claire auch noch zu singen an. Aktion Alex vollkommen ignorieren hatte angefangen... Langsam wurde das ganze ja wirklich albern. Alex war inzwischen eindeutig genervt und nun fing Claire auch noch an zu singen? Gott, sie wollte ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben, oder?

„Gently down the stream" kam es nun wieder von Claire und Alex schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten, aber um zurück zugehen, war es nun auch schon zu spät. Claire schien ihn wirklich ganz und gar zu ignorieren! „Claire...du führst dich wie ein kleines Kind auf! Und soweit ich das sagen kann, bist du keines mehr!", teilte Alex ihr mit. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, Life is but a dream." Claire erhob ihre Stimme dabei und sang so laut sie nur konnte. Im Moment würde sie wirklich alles tun, um ihn vergessen zu können. So leicht war das alles natürlich nicht.

Doch in diesem Moment war es doch ganz okay. Claires Haare klebten an ihrem Kopf und der Rest klebte auch. Ihre Sachen waren vollkommen durchweicht und von ihrem T-Shirt setzten sich ihre Brustwarzen ab. Das wieder rum entlockte Alex ein breites Grinsen. Nun reichte es! Das Fass war voll und das nicht nur im wörtlichen Sinn! Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, packte Alex Claire und sah in ihre Augen. „Wie lange willst du dieses kleine Spielchen noch spielen? Ist es besonders lustig? Ja, macht es dir Spaß mich zu ignorieren und zuzusehen, wie ich mich zum Affen mache?" fragte er und schrie sie dabei nicht gerade leise an.

„Hör auf damit...Claire. Wir sind doch keine kleinen Kinder. Zumindest einige Tage im Jahr sind wir es nicht...und du scheinst deine Tage zu haben, oder wieso führst du dich wie eine Gewitterziege auf?" diesmal fragte er sie ruhig und etwas entspannter. Als Alex Claire auf einmal packte, hörte sie auf zu singen. Davon war sie überrascht worden und sah Alex wie ein kleines Reh an. Doch dann kehrte die alte Claire wieder zurück. „Was soll das, Alex?" fragte sie und seufzte. Sein Griff war etwas fest und Claire versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Wutentbrannt stieß sie Alex von sich, aber diesmal hatte sie die Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht. Alex hatte eine Hand immer noch auf Claires Schulter und er packte zu. Claire und Alex flogen Richtung Boden, machten in der Luft eine kleine Drehung und mit einem platsch landeten die beiden im Schlamm.

Claire spürte wie ihr Rücken auf den Boden gepresst wurde und keuchte kurz auf. Das hatte wehgetan, sehr sogar. Nur zwei Sekunden später landete Alex auf Claire und sie keuchte das zweite Mal innerhalb einer Minute auf. Kurz blieb ihr die Luft weg und ihr wurde Schwarz vor Augen. Alex stützte sich auf seinen Armen ab und sah Claire an. Irgendwie sah sie etwas weggetreten aus? Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie gerade künstliche Fingernägel verpasst bekommen. „Claire?" fragte Alex sanft und sah sie besorgt an. Als diese nicht reagierte, bekam er wirklich Angst.

„Claire...wach auf!" er schlug ihr leicht auf die Wangen und war mehr als erleichtert, als Claire ihre Augen öffnete. Für einen Moment hatte Alex wirklich geglaubt Claire wäre Ohnmächtig. Lustig gefunden hätte er es nicht. Sie verstanden sich zwar nicht immer gut, aber deswegen wollte er noch lange nicht, dass ihr etwas passieren würde! Sanft strich Alex mit seinem Daumen über Claires Wange und sah dabei in ihre Augen, welche wunderschön waren. Und das fiel ihm nicht zum ersten Mal auf.

Claire hob ihren Kopf etwas an und sah, dass Alex praktisch auf ihr lag. Nein, er lag auf ihr...anders konnte man es nicht sagen und irgendwie war diese Position schon sehr verfänglich. Wenn sie nichts anhaben würden, dann...oh nein, daran sollte sie nun gar nicht denken! „Was ist passiert, Alex?" Claires Kopf und ihr Rücken taten schrecklich weh. Es war geradezu unerträglich. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Kopf und strich darüber. Kopfweh war nichts Tolles. Das Wetter hatte sich immer noch nicht gebessert. Es schien sich eher noch verschlechtert zu haben...

Alex erhob sich langsam und nahm Claires Hand und zog sie hoch. Ihr schien es wirklich nicht besonders toll zu gehen. Zumindest war sie nun ziemlich ruhig. „Alles okay bei dir? Hast du dir den Kopf angeschlagen?" dabei klang er wirklich besorgt und als er Claires Hand losließ, sackte sie fast wieder weg. „Oookay. Mir scheint meine Frage ist damit beantwortet." bestimmte Alex und zog Claire wieder an sich. „Keine Widerrede. Ich bring dich nun nach Hause..." fügte er hinzu. Diesmal beklagte Claire sich nicht. Im Moment ging es ihr wirklich nicht besonders gut. Ihr Kopf tat schrecklich weh und es kam ihr so vor, als würde er jeden Moment in zwei Teile zerfallen.

„Okay..." sagte sie leise und klammerte sich dann sogar etwas an Alex. Alex legte einen Arm um Claire und den anderen platzierte er auf ihrer Hüfte. „Dann komm mal mit...dummerweise steht mein Motorrad einige Meter weiter vorne..." Alex seufzte und eine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder bei seinem im Schlamm liegenden Motorrad angekommen.

Weitere 30 Minuten später fuhr Alex mit Claire hinter ihm nach Drovers Run. Vor dem Haus hielt er an und stieg vorsichtig ab. Claire wirklich etwas blass und es gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Alex stützte Claire und zusammen machten die beiden sich auf den Weg ins Haus. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, setzte er Claire zunächst auf ihrem Bett ab und sah sie dann an. Sie war vollkommen durchweicht und der Schlamm klebte überall. In ihren Haaren, in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihrem restlichen Körper.

„Claire?" er sah sie an und diese erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich werde nun gleich etwas sagen und ich habe nicht vor dich anzubaggern!" meinte er und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus. Sofort...die sind klatschnass und du triefst nur so vor Schlamm. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du Claire bist, dann würde ich dich für das Monster aus dem Moor halten."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Claires Lippen und sie schüttelte den Kopf, wenn auch nur ganz leicht. Sie tat es. „Schon verstanden. Alex, ich bin mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass ich im Moment schrecklich aussehe und ganz ehrlich, du siehst nicht sehr viel besser aus.", meinte sie und blickte den groß gewachsenen Mann vor sich an. Alex war genauso wie sie vollkommen durchnässt und der Schlamm klebte in seinem Gesicht. „Wenn ich Ms. Monster aus dem Moor bin, dann bist du ganz eindeutig Mr. Monster aus dem Moor." sagte Claire und stand vorsichtig auf.

„Mr. Monster aus dem Moor?" Alex lachte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Claire musste es wieder besser gehen, wenn sie schon solch dummen Sprüche von sich geben konnte. Als sie dann jedoch aufstand, sah er kritisch zu. Vor noch ein paar Minuten war sie fast zusammen gebrochen und nun wollte sie gehen? „Claire? Was hast du vor?" wollte Alex wissen und drehte sich zu Claire um, die inzwischen ihren Schrank erreicht und eine der Türen geöffnet hatte. Scheinbar wollte sie sich umziehen, oder deutete er das falsch?

„Ich will aus diesen Sachen raus...es ist nicht gerade sehr angenehm in nassen Klamotten zu stecken." sagte Claire und durchwühlte ihren Schrank. „Dreh dich um." Claire drehte sich zu Alex um und machte mit der Hand eine Bewegung, die wie ein Kreis aussah. „Los. Oder glaubst du, dass ich mich vor deinen Augen umziehe?" oh ja, das würde Alex gefallen, aber so viel Verstand hatte Claire noch! Alex tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich um. Claire warf vorsichtshalber noch einen Blick auf Alex und dann landeten ihr Rock, das T-Shirt und ihre Unterwäsche auf dem Boden.

Alex starrte die Wand vor seinen Augen an und schloss dann seine Augen. Claire zog sich hier gerade aus...er musste sich nur umdrehen und dann, könnte er Claire so sehen, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Die Vorstellung allein ließ sein Blut in andere Körperregionen wandern und ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. Wusste Claire überhaupt, was sie ihm damit antat? „Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." hörte er hinter sich und eben dies tat er. Da stand Claire, in einem gelben, mit Blümchen verzierten Bademantel. Alex konnte nicht anders als Lachen. „Oh mein Gott!" sagte er lachend.

Claire verschränkte die Arme und sah Alex sauer an. „Was?" fragte sie und schien auf einmal wieder sehr viel schlechter gelaunt zu sein. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und sofort flog ein Kissen in Alex' Richtung. Dieser duckte sich und das Kissen prallte am Schrank ab. „Hey? Was soll das denn? Ich habe nur gelacht und du musst schon sagen, dass du in diesem Bademantel wie ein typisches Mädchen aussiehst."

„Ach? Und was war ich vor diesem Bademantel-Auftritt für dich? Ein Kerl?" fragte sie und war vollkommen empört darüber. Es mochte ja sein, dass sie sich nicht immer wie eines der typischen Mädchen aufführte und die meiste Zeit auf der Farm mit Männern verbrachte, aber deswegen hieß das ja nicht, dass sie keine Frau war! Vermutlich hatte Alex es auch nicht so gemeint, doch es hatte sich einfach so angehört, denn sollte er es doch so gemeint haben, dann hätte er nach seiner Logik heute einen Mann geküsst und das war doch eigentlich nicht in Alex' Interesse?

„Gott, Claire! Das du mich immer falsch verstehen musst? Machst du das mit Absicht, oder kommt es mir einfach nur so vor?" wollte Alex wissen und ging einige Schritte auf Claire zu. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du keine Frau bist. Im Gegenteil...ich meinte einfach nur, dass ich dich noch nie in einem so bescheuerten Bademantel gesehen habe und weißt du was...eigentlich steht dir der wirklich." damit beendete Alex seinen Satz und grinste sie breit an.

„Mhh...okay" meinte Claire und sah zu, wie Alex noch einen Schritt auf sie zuging. Nun war er keinen Meter mehr von ihr entfernt und dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch erwachte sofort wieder zum Leben...


	11. Kapitel 10: Schlechtes Karma?

10. Kapitel – Schlechtes Karma?

Dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch war fast unerträglich. Jedes Mal, wenn Alex Ryan ihr so nah war, erwachte es zum Leben und Claire wünschte sich, dass sie es einfach abschalten könnte, doch so leicht war das nicht. Für Gefühle gab es keinen an und aus Schalter. Leider Gottes. Gefühle waren eben, wie sie waren. Entweder gut, oder schlecht. Oder beides zusammen. Bei Alex und ihr war es so. Zum einen waren diese Gefühle etwas schönes und sehr angenehmes, doch auf der anderen Seite waren sie vollkommen Fehl am Platz und sie verwünschte sie! Dumm nur, dass sie nun schon wieder an so einem Punkt war, wo sie keine Wahl mehr hatte...

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde mit jeder Sekunde geringer und selbst Claire konnte nun nicht mehr denken. Es war wie vor einigen Stunden, als Alex und sie sich auf der Feier geküsst hatten. Es war fantastisch gewesen. Einfach nur fabelhaft und doch so falsch. Was, wenn sie sich nun nicht Stoppen konnte und mit ihm schlafen würde? Alex würde nicht der erste Mann in ihrem Leben sein. Claire McLeod hatte zuvor auch ein Leben gehabt und einen Freund. Mit diesem hatte sie vor fast einem Jahr geschlafen und danach war alles bescheuert gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht mehr wirklich gewollt, weil er das bekommen hatte was er von Anfang gewollt hatte: Sex mit ihr.

Heute war sie klüger. Hatte verstanden, dass nicht jeder Mann nach der richtigen suchte und von einer Hochzeit träumte. Natürlich war sie auch nicht die Frau, die sich heimlich ihre Hochzeit vorstellte! Claire war nie so gewesen und das würde auch nicht so werden. Sie war bodenständig und realistisch, arbeitete hart und viel, doch niemals würde sie eine Frau werden, die von nichts anderem mehr redete, als von ihrer Hochzeit. Das wäre der absolute Alptraum für die McLeod! Auch diese Gefühle jagten ihr Angst ein. Ob es nun falsche Angst war, oder nicht. Diese Gefühle waren da und sie machten ihr Angst.

Sie war nicht einmal mehr fähig sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. So gefesselt war sie von der ganzen Situation. Alex machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und schon war seine Hand wieder auf ihrer Wange. Sanft fuhr sie dort auf und ab und der andere Daumen fuhr ihren Kiefer nach. Claire öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kaum heraus. Magisch...ja, das war dieser Augenblick. Er war vollkommen magisch und sie war berauscht davon. „Claire...ich...", sagte Alex leise und sah in ihre Augen. Doch er sagte nichts weiter. Stattdessen wanderte sein Daumen von ihrem Kiefer zu Claires Lippen.

Er strich über sie und lächelte. Möglicherweise war er wirklich in Claire verliebt...es war möglich. Bisher war er sich nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was er für sie empfand. Sie kannten sich eigentlich sehr gut. Früher war es so gewesen, doch viel hatte sich verändert. Die beiden hatten sich verändert, waren inzwischen fast erwachsen und vielleicht kannten sie sich nun nicht einmal mehr. Wer waren sie? Klar war, dass sie nicht mehr die Kinder waren, die sie vor 8 Jahren gewesen waren. Die Frage war wirklich schwer zu beantworten.

Wahrscheinlich sollte Alex das genau hier beenden. Heute waren sie schon mal an diesem Punkt gewesen und Claire hatte ihn nachher wieder wie immer behandelt. Sie hatte sonst was von ihm gedacht, sogar, dass er sie nur flachlegen wollte. Nein, das war nicht seine Absicht. Wenn es passieren würde, dann würde es eben passieren. So dachte er darüber. Alex wollte Claire nicht einfach nur ins Bett zerren. Es mochte sein, dass er sehr viele Freundinnen, oder eher Bettgeschichten gehabt hatte, aber deswegen wollte er nicht jede Frau auf diese Weise haben!

Alex' Hände ließen von Claire ab und er sah sie nur an. Nun würde er keinen weiteren Schritt mehr machen. Sie waren sich so Nah und doch waren sie soweit voneinander entfernt. Er wusste nicht was Claire für ihn empfand. Ob sie ihn hasste, oder doch mochte. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich immer sehr schlecht behandelt und bei praktisch jeder Begegnung hatte es Streit gegeben! Okay, einige Male hatte er sie provoziert und Anspielungen in Richtung Sex gegeben. Und er hatte dumme Sachen gemacht. Da war z. B. die Sache mit der Leiter...

Claires Körper vibrierte. Dieses Gefühl war gut. Ja, das war es! Gut, gut gut! Sie sagte es sich immer wieder. Es war gut und es konnte nicht falsch sein. Entweder sie ließ es nun zu, genau in diesem Augenblick, oder sie wurde wieder zu der scheinbar gefühlskalten Claire. Nun, was wollte sie also? Wer wollte sie sein. In diesem Moment...in diesem Moment wollte sie nicht die Claire sein, die hart und kalt war. Und so handelte sie auch. Claire stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Hände um Alex' Hals und küsste ihn. Einfach so...

Damit hatte Alex nicht gerechnet. Er hatte gedacht, dass Claire wieder den Schritt nach hinten machen würde und ihn rauswerfen würde. Doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen küsste Claire McLeod ihn! Die Überraschung verflog schnell und Alex erwiderte den Kuss. Er legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich. Die andere fuhr über ihren Rücken und streichelte sie dort auf und ab...ganz sanft. Diesmal hatte Claire den ersten Schritt getan und falls sie sich nachher beschweren würde, dann war es nicht seine Schuld. Doch das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Claire und er standen hier in ihrem Zimmer und küssten sich. Wer wusste was nun passieren würde. Sicher, der Wunsch war da und falls sie es wollte, dann würde Alex keine Sekunde zögern. Doch Claire war sprunghaft, zumindest wenn es darum ging ihn zu küssen. Jetzt zählte nur das hier. Und die Folgen interessierten Alex im Moment nicht. Claires Hände strichen über seinen Nacken und wanderten über seinen Rücken. Ja, sie wollte es. Sie wollte es wirklich.

Claire McLeod sehnte sich nach Alex Ryan. Das war so verrückt und irgendwie...irgendwie war es sogar richtig gut. Nun würde sie bis aufs ganze gehen. Im Moment wollte sie nur ihn und das um jeden Preis. Sie waren immer noch allein. Ihr Vater und Meg waren auf Killarney bei dem Fest und die Arbeiter würden nicht ins Haus kommen. Sie konnten nun also machen was sie wollten. Und Claire würde es auch zulassen. Nun zupfte die braunhaarige an Alex' Shirt und der Kuss wurde unterbrochen. „Du musst aus den nassen Sachen raus.", flüsterte sie. „Sonst erkältest du dich noch und das wäre gar nicht gut.", sagte sie und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Alex brummte leise, als die Lippen der beiden sich trennten. Es war doch so schön gewesen. Eine Sekunde lang hatte er schon Angst gehabt, dass Claire nun einen Schlussstrich ziehen würde, doch sie tat etwas ganz anderes. Er sollte also seine nassen Sachen ausziehen? Ja, das hörte sich ja fast schmutzig an und solche Worte aus ihrem Mund. Doch es wunderte ihn nicht. Claire war eine starke Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte und vermutlich war es auch im Schlafzimmer so. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte...Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste etwas. „Wie My Lady wünscht...".

Alex gab Claire noch einen kleinen Kuss und dann flog sein T-Shirt auf den Boden. Bevor er mehr tat, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Claire. Sie schien keine Widerworte zu haben und das war gut. Er öffnete die Gürtelschnalle und wenig später lag die Hose ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Nun hatte er nur noch seine Boxershorts an. Alex ging wieder auf Claire zu und küsste sie. Der Kuss wurde schnell intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Die Gefühle, die im Moment durch seinen Körper rauschten waren unglaublich.

So etwas hatte Alex zuvor noch nie gefühlt, doch nun war es soweit und er konnte sie nicht definieren. War es Liebe, die er für Claire empfand, oder etwas viel stärkeres? Ihre sanften Hände fuhren über seine Brust und Gänsehaut erwachte an den Stellen, die ihre Hände berührt hatten. Alex hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihre Hände so zart und zerbrechlich sein konnten. Doch so war es. Claire war viel mehr als eine angehende Farmerin. Sie war eine tolle, berauschende Frau und jeder Mann würde sich die Finger nach ihr ablecken. Dessen war es sich nun sicher. Aber Claire würde es keinem so leicht machen, dass hatte er schon am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Seine Hände fuhren durch ihre Haare, massierten die Kopfhaut und strichen dann über ihren Nacken. Claire hatte immer noch den gelben Bademantel an und das konnte er schnell ändern. Doch er wollte dies noch nicht. Prickelnd...so konnte man das hier bezeichnen. Es war aufregend und sehr verführerisch. Alex sehnte sich so sehr nach dieser Frau, dass es schon wieder weh tat und endlich schien es eine Veränderung zu geben.

Die Angst war Claire nun egal. Nur der Augenblick zählte und das war einfach toll. Claire wusste nicht ob sie Alex liebte, oder irgendwelche Gefühle in dieser Richtung für ihn hatte, aber sie wollte das. Ihre Hände fuhren wieder zu seinem Rücken und ihre Zunge fuhr fast schüchtern über seine Lippen und bat um Einlass. Alex gewehrte ihr dies und die Zungen der beiden lernten sich kennen. Ihre massierte Alex' sanft und während ihre Zungen sich duellierten, öffnete Claire ihren Bademantel und schob ihn auseinander.

Alex bemerkte das nicht sofort. Er war auf das konzentriert, was er gerade machte. Das Claire irgendetwas machte, entging ihm aber nicht. Der Zungenkuss endete und die beiden blickten sich schwer atmend an. Claire lächelte und mit einer kleinen Bewegung lag der gelbe Bademantel auf dem Boden. Da stand Claire also, so wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Alex blieb die Sprache weg. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und konnte nicht anders, als sie anzusehen. Das war es auf jeden Fall wert. Claire sah einfach fantastisch aus. Einfach toll.

„Alex?", hörte er seinen Namen, der von sehr weit herkam und er sah, dass Claire etwas verwundert wirkte. „Ssscht, sag kein Wort, Claire.", hauchte er und küsste sie wieder. Nun konnte man ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Er war sie ein Hai, der von Blut angelockt worden war. Claire schien es absolut und ganz zu wollen. Sonst würde sie nun nicht so unglaublich weit gehen, oder wollte sie ihn vielleicht bis an den letzten Punkt treiben und dann von ihm lassen? Nein, das traute er ihr nicht zu. Es gab Frauen, die das tun würden, doch Claire war nicht so berechnend.

Alex legte seine Hände wieder auf ihren Rücken und mit einem Mal waren die beiden schon in Claires Bett. Wer von ihnen dafür verantwortlich war, war schwer zu sagen. Beide hatten gehandelt und die Küsse der beiden wurden leidenschaftlich und unglaublich zärtlich zugleich. Claire lag unter Alex und an ihrem Bein nahm sie etwas Hartes wahr. Und ihr war sofort klar, was das war. Der Beweis, dass Alex sie wollte. Claires Hände fuhren über seinen Körper und wanderten immer weiter nach unten. Kurz vor seinen Boxershorts wurde sie von Alex aufgehalten. Er sah Claire an und suchte nach etwas in ihren Augen. „Claire...wenn du das machst, dann gibt es kein zurück mehr.", sagte er sanft.

„Alex, ich will das...und nun hör auf zu reden und küss mich.", ihre Stimme klang ernst und sie lächelte dabei. Wieder sanken die Lippen der beiden aufeinander und es gab kein Zurück mehr für die beiden. Claires Hände schoben seine Boxershorts nach unten und ein kleines Keuchen kam über Alex' Lippen. Dieses wurde jedoch von ihrem Mund gedämpft und sie unterbrachen die küsse nicht. Eine Hand von Alex fuhr durch Claires Haare und dann stützte er sich mit beiden Armen neben ihr ab. Jeden Moment würde es soweit sein...Alex küsste Claires Hals und gleichzeitig drang er in sie ein. Claire stöhnte auf und ihre Finger krallten sich an seinem Rücken fest.

Einen Moment lang verharrten die beiden in dieser Position, dann drückte Alex Claire wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen und fing an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Erst langsam und dann wurde er schneller. Keuchen und stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und Alex war sich sicher, dass dies hier das Beste war, was er jemals erlebt hatte. Alex hatte schon mit ein paar Frauen geschlafen, aber das mit Claire war neu und anders. Schöner. Ja, es war viel schöner als alles was er bisher mit einer Frau erlebt hatte. Ihre Hände krallten sich fast unsanft an ihm fest, doch es verlieh dem ganzem seine eigene Note. Die Küsse zwischen den beiden schienen sogar noch intensiver zu werden und Alex musste inzwischen um seine Beherrschung kämpfen. Er wollte das hier noch einige Sekunden lang genießen und nicht sofort kommen und das ganze beenden.

Leicht war es nicht. Alex stieß so tief in sie wie er konnte. Entfernte sich fast vollständig aus und ihr drang erneut ein. Es war vollkommen berauschend und seine Bewegungen wurden fahriger. Die Kontrolle ging verloren und Claires keuchen machte es nur schlimmer. Sie krallte sich an ihm fest und die Bettdecke unter den beiden war vollkommen zerwühlt. Eine von Claires Händen entfernte sich von Alex' Rücken und krallte sich nun ins Bettlacken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Mund geöffnet. Kleine Schweißperlen waren auf ihrer Stirn und auf ihren Brüsten.

Das trieb Alex fast in den Wahnsinn. Die Kontrolle ging just in dem Moment verloren und der Orgasmus überrollte ihn zeitgleich mit Claire. Sie krallte sich wieder an ihm fest und stöhnte laut auf. Etwas in ihr zog sich zusammen und Alex verteilte sich in ihr. Keuchend brach er über ihr zusammen und legte sich neben sie. Er wollte sie ja nicht erdrücken. Neben ihm versuchte Claire irgendwie wieder normal atmen zu können, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Lust. Eine Hand strich über ihre Stirn und ein paar Haare wurden nach hinten gestrichen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Claires Atem wieder beruhigt und neben sich nahm sie dasselbe wahr. Als sie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Alex warf, sah sie, dass er schlief. Und irgendwie kehrte die Angst zurück. Sie hatte gerade mit Alex geschlafen. Oh mein Gott, sie hatte wirklich mit Alex Ryan geschlafen! Claires Mund zitterte etwas und sie legte den Kopf schief, als sie ihn ansah. Was wollte sie eigentlich? Wollte sie das hier wirklich, oder...was wollte Alex? Claire wusste nicht einmal was sie wirklich für ihn empfand und dann schlief sie mit ihm.

War das nicht falsch? Leise stieg sie über Alex und zog sich dann ihren Bademantel wieder an. Wie spät war es? Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, stellte sie fest, dass es inzwischen Mitternacht war. Punkt Mitternacht. Unten hörte sie eine Tür die zugeschlagen wurde und sofort kam Panik in ihr hoch. Claire richtete ihre Haare und zog den Bademantel zu. Dann trat sie in den Flur und sah wie Jack die Treppe hochkam. „Claire! Da bist du ja!", sagte ihr Vater und schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Ah tut mir Leid...Alex...Alex hat mich nach Hause gebracht.", sagte sie leise und sah ihren Vater an. Mist, wo hatte Alex sein Motorrad eigentlich stehen gelassen? Es fiel ihr einfach nicht mehr ein! Sie konnte nur hoffen, das Jack keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde und das einfach so hinnehmen würde. Und Alex musste verschwinden, bevor die anderen wieder aufstanden. Jack nickte, wünschte Claire eine gute Nacht und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Claire seufzte und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort sah sie sich im Spiegel an und ihre Hände klammerten sich am Waschbecken fest. Das schlechte Gefühl kehrte zurück und es war alles andere als toll. Sie hatte gerade mit Alex geschlafen und nun kehrten die verdammten Zweifel zurück.

Was tat sie nur? Die Tränen rollten über ihre Wange, bevor sie es wirklich realisieren konnte und eine der Tränen tropfte ins Waschbecken. Ihre braunen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht als Claire den Kopf senkte und ein leises Schluchzen ertönte im Badezimmer. Claire fühlte sich unendlich schlecht und zu Weinen tat nun sogar gut.

Fast eine halbe Stunde lang stand sie vor dem Spiegel und weinte. Ja, Claire McLeod weinte und es tat sehr gut. Befreiend. Das war es...sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass so eine einfache Sache einem so sehr helfen konnte. Der Spiegel war etwas beschlagen und Claires Hand wischte diese Stelle frei. Sie sah sich, doch sie wusste nicht wer sie eigentlich war. Bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt zu wissen, wer sie war, doch nun...nun war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Die Tränen verschwanden langsam und Claire wusch sich das Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich schon etwas besser. Leise machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Claire wusste nicht, wie es nun weiter gehen würde, was sie nun eigentlich machen wollte. Der Morgen danach würde nicht besonders lustig werden und sie hatte wirklich Angst davor. Selbst wenn Alex das hier ernst gemeint hatte, so würde die Angst nicht sofort verschwinden. Immerhin war diese kein Hirngespinst, sondern real.

Sie ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war dunkel und nur der Mond beleuchtete Drovers Run. Sie liebte diese Farm über alles und sie konnte sich keinen schöneren Ort auf Erden vorstellen. Hier war sie geboren worden und hier würde sie vermutlich sterben. Alles sah so schön aus. Nachts und genauso wenn morgens die Sonne über die Hügel stieg und alles in ein Goldenes Licht tauchte. Im Moment war sie melancholisch. Anders konnte sie das nicht beschreiben. Wenige Meter weiter schlief Alex. In wenigen Stunden schon würde sie sich der Wahrheit stellen müssen. Im Moment schlief er noch und die Sorgen waren zuerst zur Seite geschoben worden. Verschwunden waren sie aber nicht. Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um und der Klos in ihrem Hals war zurück. Alex war wach! Er saß aufrecht im Bett und sah sie an. Wann zum Teufel hatte er sich aufgesetzt? Gerade hatte er doch noch geschlafen und sie hatte nichts mitbekommen. Claire schluckte und wusste nicht was sie nun tun sollte. Was erwartete Alex? Das sie nun wieder zu ihm ins Bett kommen würde, oder...was sollte sie tun?

Alex sagte nichts. Er sah sie nur an und das beunruhigte Claire noch mehr. Sie stand etwas verloren am Fenster und lehnte sich gegen dieses um Halt zu finden. Scheinbar sollte sie irgendetwas sagen. Zumindest deutete sie Alex' Blick so, aber sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht was sie nun sagen sollte. Nein, ihr Verstand hatte aufgehört zu arbeiten und ihr Herz schlug wie wild. „Claire?", Alex brach das Schweigen und erneut musste Claire schwer schlucken.


	12. Kapitel 11: Der Morgen danach

11. Kapitel – Der Morgen danach

Das war bisher bestimmt die schlimmste Situation in ihrem Leben. Claire hatte schon viel durchgemacht. Als kleines Kind hatte sie ihre Mutter verloren und es war einfach grausam gewesen. Sie hatte so lange gebraucht, bis sie das alles verstanden hatte und dann hatte sie diese harte Schale entwickelt. Keiner kam mehr in ihr Inneres und sie wurde verschlossen. Vielleicht würde Claire heute ganz anders sein, wenn ihre Mutter noch am Leben sein würde? Es war schwer zu sagen...sie war ohne Mutter aufgewachsen und das war hart gewesen. Auf Drover's Run arbeiteten fast nur Männer, bis auf Meg. Sie war eine der Ausnahmen, doch deswegen lief sie nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu der Haushaltshilfe!

Alex sah Claire immer noch an und er schien auf ihre Antwort zu warten, aber das war ja nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung! Immerhin hatten die beiden vorhin miteinander geschlafen und Claire stand nun hier und sagte kein Wort. Vermutlich verletzte das sogar Alex' Stolz. Die junge Frau wusste einfach nicht was sie nun machen sollte. Der Klos in ihrem Hals schien gerade um seine doppelte Größe gewachsen zu sein! Sie fuhr sich durch ihre braunen Haare und sah Alex an. Die Nacht mit ihm war schön gewesen. Aber hatten sie eine Zukunft? Ein Teil von Claire konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Auch wenn das hart klang, aber wie sollte das hinhauen? Auf die Dauer würden die beiden sich nicht verstehen und ein unschönes Ende wollte sie nicht...

Das hier würde auch ein unschönes Ende geben. Die nächsten Wochen würden ganz bestimmt die Hölle auf Erden werden, doch wenn es sich nicht verhindern ließ. Gott, wieso konnte sie es nicht einfach versuchen? Ihr verdammter stolz und diese Sturheit war manchmal wirklich lästig! Claire schreckte zusammen als Alex sich auf einmal erhob und seine Boxershorts anzog. Er ging auf sie zu und sah in ihre Augen. „Claire? Was ist mit dir los?", fragte er und sah Claire ungeduldig an. Etwas war anders. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatten die beiden sich geliebt und was war nun? Claire stand am Fenster und zog ein Gesicht, als ob man ihr eben das Reiten verboten hätte! Das war doch verrückt. Alex' Hand fuhr über ihre Wange und eine kleine Träne rollte in diesem Moment über die Wange der jungen Frau.

Die Träne traf auf Alex' Daumen und ihm wurde klar, das so einiges nicht stimmte. Sie bereute es. Ja, dass musste es sein! Claire bereute, das sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Doch damit hatte er ja rechnen müssen. Zumindest irgendwie. Immerhin hatte sie nie viel für ihn übrig – oder nicht mehr. Alex versuchte sich zu sammeln und wartete. Er wartete einfach darauf, das Claire das hier beendete. Dann würde er sich anziehen und verschwinden. Für immer wenn es sein musste und damit aus Claire's Leben. Die Wucht traf Alex und er sah Claire einen Moment ausdruckslos an. Alex Ryan hatte sich verliebt...in diese sture, dickköpfige und entschlossene Frau. Und Claire würde das hier im Keim ersticken, bevor wirklich etwas passieren konnte.

„Alex...was auch immer das hier zwischen uns ist. Ich kann es nicht. Es geht einfach nicht.", hauchte sie und am Ende war ihr Stimme kaum mehr zu hören. Leicht fiel es ihr nicht. Kein bisschen. Claire mochte Alex. Mehr als ihr lieb war, aber vielleicht konnte sie es gerade deshalb nicht? Heute Nacht war schon viel zu viel passiert. Doch das konnte sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Claire hatte mit Alex geschlafen und es war schön gewesen. Einfach wundervoll. „Du solltest nun lieber gehen...", sagte Claire und sah Alex dabei nicht an. Sie bekam nur mit, wie dieser sich anzog und sie ihre Türe leise ins Schloss fiel. Zwei Sekunden später rollten lauter kleine Tränen über ihre Wange und Claire sackte auf den Boden.

Claire hatte sich entschieden und nun sollte sie sich eigentlich nicht so schlecht fühlen. Doch so war es nicht. Obwohl sie wusste, das es die richtige Entscheidung war, hatte sie nicht anders handeln können. Alex war ein Mensch der seine Freiheit und die Frauen liebte. Auf die Dauer würde Claire damit einfach nicht umgehen können und da waren noch so viele andere Einflussfaktoren...es war eben wirklich schwierig! Seufzend erhob Claire sich und sah erneut aus dem Fenster. Alex war nun mit Sicherheit schon verschwunden und sie machte sich schon ein paar Sorgen um ihn. So sehr sie das auch unterdrücken wollte, ein Teil von ihr hätte vor einigen Minuten anders gehandelt.

Die Tränen waren immer noch nicht versiegt und Claire fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken kurz über ihre Augen. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie sollte nun vermutlich etwas schlafen. Morgen würde wieder ein langer Tag vor ihr liegen und sie konnte nicht einfach blau machen. Das war ein Nachteil an ihrem Leben hier...blau machen, oder eine Pause gerade dann, wenn man sie haben wollte, war meistens nicht möglich. Auf einer Farm zu leben, bedeutete, dass man mit vollem Herzen dabei war, oder dass man es lieber sein ließ! Claire wollte das hier alles. Die harte Arbeit und das sie kaum Freizeit hatte. Sie stand früh morgens auf und ging spät ins Bett. Doch das alles machte ihr nichts aus. Zu 99,9 war sie mit ihrem Leben zufrieden.

Natürlich gab es Tage an denen sie zweifelte. Claire hatte vor zwei Jahren die Schule geschmissen um voll auf der Farm arbeiten zu können. Jack hatte keinen Freudentanz aufgeführt, aber er hatte die Entscheidung seiner Tochter akzeptiert und ihr machen lassen, was sie machen wollte. Ihr Vater war stolz gewesen. Seine Tochter hatte sich für das Leben auf der Farm entschieden und so konnte er sicher sein, das jemand Drover's übernehmen würde, dem dieses Stück Land auch etwas bedeutete. Bisher war Claire damit immer gut gefahren. Heute hatte sich einiges geändert. Mit Alex zu schlafen...Gott, wäre ihr das früher auch passiert? In dem Moment als es darum ging hatte sie es gewollt. Ja, Claire hatte Alex noch versichert das sie es wollte und dann warf sie ihn hinaus.

Claire drehte sich um und ging auf ihr Bett zu. Als sie sich auf dieses setzte stieg ihr sofort Alex' Geruch in die Nase und Bilder von dieser Nacht stiegen in ihren Kopf. Schöne Erinnerungen...doch das danach war ziemlich unschön gewesen. Claire hätte anders handeln können. Über ihren Schatten springen und Alex einfach eine Chance geben, oder abwarten was er dazu sagen würde und dann handeln. Doch das hatte sie nicht getan. Für Reue war es zu spät. Erneut erhob Claire sich und zog ihr Bett ab. In diesen Bettlacken konnte sie nicht schlafen. Nicht nachdem, was in ihnen passiert war. 10 Minuten später lag auf dem Boden von Claire ein Haufen Benutzer Bettwäsche und Claire legte sich in ihr neu bezogenes Bett.

Viel besser. Viel besser. Nur Sekunden später fielen Claire die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. Claire hatte das Gefühl gerade 5 Minuten geschlafen zu haben, da hörte sie schon ein penetrantes Piepen. Sie seufzte und drehte sich herum. Jack's Tochter murmelte etwas vor sich hin und zog die Bettdecke über ihren Kopf. Normal stand sie spätestens nach dem 3 Piepen auf, aber heute war sowieso alles anders. Gestern Nacht hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht und sie wusste nicht, was ihr größerer Fehler gewesen war. Mit Alex zu schlafen, oder ihn dann hinaus zuwerfen? Doch das wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht. Am besten würde es sein, wenn sie alles vergessen würde. Nur so leicht war das nun mal nicht.

Das Piepen erfüllte den Raum und Claire überhörte es nun gekonnt. Heute war ein Tag, an dem sie am liebsten weiterschlafen würde. Einfach so...den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen, dämliche Soaps ansehen und einfach Weinen. Es war verrückt, aber danach sehnte Claire sich nun. 15 Minuten später wurde Claire's Zimmertüre dann geöffnet und Meg steckte ihren Kopf herein. Das was sie sah, war schon ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Die blonde Frau runzelte die Stirn und betrat das Zimmer. Sie zog die Vorhänge auf und stieß dabei auf den Haufen mit der benutzen Bettwäsche. Das ganze kam ihr langsam wie Chinesisch vor...

Claire schlief noch und dann die Bettwäsche. „Claire...Claire dein Wecker klingelt schon seit fast 20 Minuten.", sagte sie und rüttelte sie etwas. An einem normalen Tag war Claire immer die erste die am Arbeiten war und heute...irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. So viel war sicher. Meg wusste nicht ob Claire mit ihr reden würde, ob sie überhaupt reden wollte und das war ja auch unnötig. Falls sie reden wollte, dann wusste sie ja wo Meg sich befand. „Aufstehen", meinte sie noch einmal und Claire steckte den Kopf hervor.

20 Minuten später war Claire angezogen und auf dem Weg in die Küche. Meg hatte sie aufgeweckt, aber weiter keine Fragen gestellt und dafür war sie ihr dankbar. Sie wollte nun nicht reden und schon gar nicht über das, was gestern Nacht passiert war. Vermutlich würde sie mit keinem darüber reden! Claire hatte dem ein Ende gesetzt und nun war es nicht mehr wichtig – zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden. Vielleicht würde es ja klappen? Jack saß in der Küche und war gerade dabei die Zeitung zu lesen. Mit einem knappen „Guten Morgen" verschwand Claire schon wieder aus der Küche und trat in den Hof hinaus. Sofort schien das Sonnenlicht auf sie und es wurde wärmer. Ein sehr schöner Tag, allerdings war ihr eher nach Regenwetter zumute.

Irgendwie musste sie sich wieder in den Griff bekommen. Schlechte Laune war nichts Gutes und wenn Claire mies gelaunt war, dann richtig. Das hieß, dass sie dann unerträglich war und man kaum mit ihr arbeiten konnte. Ihr Vater würde ihr das nicht durchgehen lassen, egal wie sehr sie sich aufführen würde! Claire hatte sich gerade ein paar Schritte bewegt, da kam ihr Vater aus dem Haus und ging zu seiner Tochter. „Du kannst uns helfen die Schafe nach Killarney zu treiben.", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stallungen. Die Zeit eilte und Claire seufzte leise. Killarney...ja, das war doch klar. Gerade der Ort auf den sie nun so gar nicht scharf war!

Claire sattelte ihr Pferd und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es war keine schlimme Arbeit. Gar nicht. Das Wetter war zwar unerträglich, doch das konnte sie verkraften. Ihre Gedanken dagegen...die konnte sie fast nicht mehr ertragen. Sie versuchte nicht an Alex zu denken und doch dachte sie schon wieder an ihn. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie über die Mähne von ihrem Pferd und blickte wieder auf den Weg. In wenigen Minuten würden sie Killarney erreichen und bei ihrem Glück würde sie sofort auf Alex treffen. Ihr Herz flatterte und ihr Puls fing an schneller zu gehen als es normal war. Die junge McLeod schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem ersten Treffen mit Alex nach dieser Nacht...

Das war doch kindisch! Sie benahm sich wie ein Teenager und das war sie nicht mehr. Kein bisschen. Sie war 17 Jahre alt, zwar noch lange nicht erwachsen, aber auch kein Kind mehr. Gestern Nacht hatte sie mit ihrem Willen gehandelt und das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie mit Alex geschlafen hatte. Schlau war es nicht gewesen...Die Truppe von Drover's Run war inzwischen auf dem Gelände von Killarney und Claire konnte schon die Gebäude vor sich erklären. Von weitem sah sie auch einige Männer die gerade mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt waren und Harry. Ja, dieser war doch immer irgendwo. Und er war wie immer damit beschäftigt seine Männer anzuschreien und ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen. Die braunhaarige mochte Harry nicht. Er hatte etwas aaliges an sich und schien vollkommen anders als Alex zu sein.

Alex schien Gott sei Dank nicht dabei zu sein und Claire war erleichtert. Irgendwann musste sie ihn sehen und ihm gegenüber treten, aber im Moment ließ es sich noch verhindern. Wie konnte Alex nur mit so vielen Ex-Freundinnen leben? Sie selbst hatte nur einen und es war nicht gerade lustig. Nun hatte sie eine Alex-Sache und das erschien ihr noch viel schlimmer. Man erwartete von ihr nicht dass sie auf die große Liebe wartete, oder das sie irgendwo in ihrem inneren nicht so war, wie sie nach außen wirkte. Sicher, sie war nicht gerade eines dieser typischen Mädchen und sie benahm sich erstrecht nicht so und doch...die wahre Liebe. Welcher Mensch suchte nicht nach ihr?

Harry und Jack unterhielten sich gerade und sie nahm die Worte nicht sonderlich wahr. Ihr Blick scannte immer noch Killarney und dann sah sie ihn und ihr Blut gefror in ihren Adern. Alex! Die Zügel rutschten ihr aus der Hand und sie starrte in seine Richtung. Wie versteinert saß sie auf dem Pferd und jedes einzelne Gefühl von gestern Nacht kam wieder zum Vorschein. Ein Schaudern jagte durch ihren Körper und sie musste die Tränen zurückhalten. Es war so schwer! Wahnsinnig schwer. Gestern hatte sie gedacht, dass sie es einfach durchstehen würde. Alex rauswerfen und 5 Minuten später mit ihrem normalen Leben weitermachen. Nun wurde ihr klar, dass dies so nicht hinhauen würde.

Claire stieg von ihrem Pferd und führe es in die Richtung wo sie gerade noch Alex gesehen hatte, aber dieser war schon weg. Stattdessen trat sie nun Nick gegenüber. Sie erschrak und fasste sich an die Brust. Seit wann war sie so schreckhaft? Das alles nur wegen einer Nacht mit Alex? „Oh hey Nick.", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte zaghaft. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Alex seinem Bruder vielleicht etwas erzählt hatte. „Geht es dir besser? Tut mir Leid das ich gestern so schnell verschwunden bin.", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu und band ihr Pferd geistesanwesend in der Nähe an. So konnte sie sich etwas besser auf Nick konzentrieren.

„Etwas...es hält sich in Grenzen. Aber soweit gut und wegen der Feier. Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf. Ich hab mehr von Harrys Freunden gesehen, als von euch...doch so ist unser Vater eben. Alex hat sich ja auch ziemlich zurückgezogen gestern. Ist irgendetwas passiert, oder wieso hat er so eine fürchterliche Laune?", wollte Nick wissen und sah Claire genau an. Waren ihre Augen etwa gerötet? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? „Alles okay bei dir? Deine Augen sind etwas gerötet...Claire, du kannst es mir sagen wenn Alex irgendetwas gemacht hat...was auch immer passiert ist.", sagte er mitfühlend.

Claire fühlte sich schlecht. Nick dachte sofort dass Alex schuld war und irgendetwas getan hatte? Oh und dabei hatte sie diesmal richtig viel Mist gebaut. Alex hatte also schlechte Laune und das wunderte sie gar nicht. Immerhin hatte sie ihn gestern Nacht hinausgeworfen, nachdem sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte und Nick hatte er scheinbar nichts gesagt. Empfand Alex vielleicht doch mehr für sie? Das schlechte Gewissen schien mit jeder Sekunde zu wachsen und Claire seufzte. „Oh Nick...glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen. Diesmal kann Alex allerdings nichts dafür. Ich habe etwas dummes gemacht.", gestand sie und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand. Claire schloss ihre Augen und auf einmal fiel Nick etwas ins Auge. War das...

„ahm Claire...sag mal...ist das da an deinem Hals ein Knutschfleck?", die Frage war fast etwas unangenehm und doch fügten sich die einzelnen Stücke langsam zusammen. Der Gedanke der sich nun einschlich, war wirklich verrückt. Nick verwarf ihn und sah Claire an. Diese war gerade rot geworden und hatte sich an den Hals gefasst. Das war dann wohl der Nachteil, weil sie nicht unbedingt einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen musste – eben weil sie keine dieser Modebessenen Mädchen war! Ein leises Fluchen huschte über ihre Lippen. „Möglicherweise ist das einer...ja, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.", sagte sie leise.

An so etwas hatte Claire nicht gedacht. Bis eben...hoffentlich war das auch wirklich der einzige. Nick sah sie immer noch mit so einem durchdringenden Blick an und Claire gefiel das ganze nicht. Sie wollte ihm nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden was da passiert war. Also schnappte sie sich ihr Pferd und meinte dass sie weiter musste. Ein etwas verwunderter Nick blieb zurück. Gerade als Claire sich in Sicherheit befand, zumindest dachte sie das, da stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. Claire landete auf dem Boden, die Zügel rutschten aus ihrer Hand und sie wollte den Tollpatsch gerade anschreien, als der Klos in ihrem Hals erneut zum Leben erwachte. Alex...diesmal aber wirklich.

Das war nun sehr komisch. Alex schien ähnlich wie sie zu handeln und erstarrte kurz. Dann ging er einfach weiter. Ohne Claire noch einmal anzusehen, oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Das war viel schlimmer als Claire bisher gedacht hatte! Sie stand auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen. Der Tag war noch lang und die Arbeit würde nicht weniger werden. Ihren Vater und Drover's Run wegen einem Kerl im Stich lassen? Niemals! Und in dem Fall waren es sowieso nur Schuldgefühle und Zweifel wegen der letzten Nacht. Doch das war kein Grund sich hängen zu lassen! Sie straffte die Schultern und erhobenen Hauptes ging sie wieder zu ihren Leuten.

Einige Stunden später war die Arbeit getan und Claire hatte sozusagen Feierabend. Erledigt und vollkommen fertig ging Claire auf die Windmühle zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Die junge Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Augen. Ein kleiner Windhauch erfasste sie und wirbelte ihre Haare etwas auf. Doch Claire bewegte sich nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur noch entspannen. Vergessen...auch das mit Alex. So schön die Nacht gewesen war, die Folgen waren nicht sonderlich berauschend und was wenn die „Beziehung" der beiden nun noch schlechter wurde? In dem Fall hatte Claire Alex wehgetan. Ändern konnte sie es nicht mehr, doch sie könnte sich Entschuldigen. Doch ob sie das auch schaffen würde?

Claire war stur und wenn sie nicht wollte, dann wollte sie nicht. Da half dann rein gar nichts. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und fuhr sich durch ihre Haare. Von hier sah man sehr viel von Drover's Run und das Bild war unglaublich. Sie seufzte erneut und auf einmal spürte sie einen Blick in ihrem Rücken. Claire versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie sich das nur einbildete und da nichts war und doch drehte sie sich um. Dort stand ihr Phantom der Nacht. „Alex...", man hörte wie erstaunt sie über seinen Besuch war und auch die Unsicherheit war nicht zu überhören. Was wollte er hier? Als sie ihn auf Killarney gesehen hatte, war er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden und nun kam er nach Drover's Run?


	13. Kapitel 12: Überraschender Besuch

12. Kapitel – Überraschender Besuch

Was machte Alex nur hier? Bisher, hatte er kein Wort gesagt, sondern sah sie nur stumm an. Die Situation war fast etwas unheimlich. Claire saß noch immer auf dem Rand der Badewanne und sah zu dem Farmer hinüber. Die letzte Nacht war wirklich unglaublich gewesen, doch deswegen musste so etwas noch lange nicht richtig sein. Im erlebte man so etwas doch oft. Es musste sich dabei nicht immer um Männer handeln, aber es gab viele Dinge, die man später vielleicht in einem ganz anderen Licht sah. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war Claire sich bei Alex noch nicht sicher. War es wirklich falsch gewesen? Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und sie hatten es beide genossen. Wieso sollte es falsch sein? Sie waren im Grunde doch Freunde und das einzige was drauf gehen konnte, war diese eh schon etwas bröcklige Freundschaft. Die beiden hatten sich ja auch ziemlich oft in den Haaren und redeten nicht mit dem anderen. Ja, die Tochter von Jack war eben unglaublich stur und das merkte man auch jeden Tag.

Diese Situation war irgendwie sehr peinlich. Eigentlich empfand Claire dieses Gefühl nicht sehr oft. Es gab einfach nicht viele solcher Momente, wo sie sich nicht sicher war. Im Moment wusste sie gar nichts. Claire McLeod wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte, was sie wirklich fühlte, wie es nun weiter gehen würde oder weswegen Alex überhaupt hier war. Es gab so viele Fragen, deren Antwort die Farmerin im Moment nicht beantworten konnte. Was empfand sie für Alex? Manchmal glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie ihn lieben könnte, aber dann gab es wieder Tage, wo dieses Gefühl von einem ganz anderen überschattet wurde. Und das passierte eigentlich immer dann, wenn die beiden einen heftigen Streit hatten – was auch nicht selten der Fall war. Aber irgendwie war das auch normal. Zwei Menschen, die einfach unglaublich stur waren, konnten nicht immer friedlich miteinander umgehen. Selbst wenn sie es versuchten. Kleine Momente würde es immer geben! Verdammt. Das hier machte sie wirklich fertig. Mit jeder Sekunde etwas mehr...

„Alex?", erneut sagte Claire seinen Namen und stand dann auf. So konnte das einfach nicht mehr weitergehen! Die beiden waren Nachbarn und sie würden noch viele Jahre miteinander arbeiten – ob sie nun wollten oder nicht. Manchmal ließ sich das auf dem Land auch gar nicht vermeiden. Und wenn die beiden sich dann nicht mehr ausstehen konnten, oder so eine Sache zwischen ihnen sein würde, würde das einfach nicht gut gehen. Jack würde Claire das nicht durchgehen lassen. Er war streng und doch liebevoll. Wenn es angebracht war, dann war er ein sehr liebevoller und ruhiger Mann, der ein guter Vater war, aber wenn seine Tochter etwas tat, was einfach nicht gut war, oder seiner Meinung nach für die Farm schädlich, dann würde er ein Machtwort sprechen. Und Claire würde verlieren. Sicher, sie konnte sich auf ihr Zimmer verziehen und vor sich hinschmollen. Doch das würde rein gar nichts bringen. Immerhin liebte die McLeod diese Farm hier und sie wollte auf ihr Leben. Hier alt werden und dann sterben. Ja, sie wollte im Familiengrab neben ihrer Mutter und Adam liegen, wo auch ihr Vater eines Tages beerdigt werden würde. Und das würde sie nicht wegen einer Nacht mit Alex aufs Spiel setzen.

War das wirklich Alex oder bildete Claire sich das einfach nur ein? Vermutlich stand sie auf einer leeren Weide, wo außer ihr niemand war. Nein, dass war kein Tagtraum. „Verflucht, Alex! Du bist hergekommen. Sag irgendetwas! Egal was...aber steh da nicht so rum...das, macht mich vollkommen verrückt!", blaffte sie ihn nun an und stützte die Hände in die Seite. Ja, dass er einfach so dastand ohne ein Wort zu sagen war wirklich unerträglich. Er musste doch einen Grund haben, wieso er hier war. Man kam nicht einfach so her...und schon gar nicht, wenn man in der letzten Nacht Sex gehabt hatte. Sie seufzte leise und senkte dann den Kopf. „Gott, sag doch bitte etwas...", ihre Stimme war leiser als vor wenigen Sekunden. Claire hob wieder den Kopf und blickte Alex an. „Claire. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Es ist nicht so leicht. Ich weiß, du hältst mich für Mr. Macho und sonst etwas, aber auch mir fällt das hier nicht leicht.", sagte Alex Ryan nun endlich.

HA! Immerhin hatte er nun endlich etwas gesagt. Das war doch wirklich ein unglaublicher Fortschritt. Dachte sie wirklich so über Alex? Oh ja, dass tat sie wirklich, aber das lag ja einfach nur daran, wie er sich oft gab und das er einfach einen bestimmten Ruf hatte. Doch auf Dinge, die andere über ihn sagten, sollte sie vermutlich einfach nicht hören. Es gab genug Menschen, die einfach nur Lügen verbreiteten und andere glaubten daran. War Claire dasselbe passiert? Hatte sie ein paar Gerüchte über Alex gehört und das dann vollkommen blauäugig für die Wahrheit gehalten? Vermutlich gab es viele Erzählungen über ihn, die aufgepuscht waren, aber Claire wusste doch wie er war. Alex Ryan hatte viele Freundinnen gehabt und auch Mädchen, mit denen er einfach geschlafen hatte. Aber deswegen konnte man sich trotzdem in ihn verlieben. Und eigentlich war er auch kein schlechter Kerl.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir das nicht leicht fällt. Mir geht es doch nicht anders...das hier ist schwer. Sehr schwer.", stimmte Claire ihm zu und ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Alex und Claire sollten doch über das alles reden können, ohne gleich wieder zu streiten, oder? Zumindest hoffte Claire das. Und falls sie kein Paar wurden, würde diese Nacht hoffentlich nichts an der doch eigentlich vorhandenen Freundschaft ändern. „Können wir darüber reden, Alex? Jetzt?", sie sah ihn fragend an. Alex war ihr wichtig. Egal was sie über ihn sagte oder wie sie ihn manchmal behandelte. Er war für sie sehr wichtig. Immerhin war Claire mit Alex und Nick aufgewachsen. In dieser Gegend gab es nicht unbedingt viele Spielpartner, mit denen man sich dann auch noch gut verstand. Die Nachbarskinder lebten einige Kilometer entfernt und man war fast immer auf seine Eltern angewiesen, wenn man mit anderen Kindern spielen wollte. Stadtkinder hatten es da leichter. Sie mussten nicht so einen langen Weg in Kauf nehmen, um mit anderen Kindern zu spielen und Spaß zu haben.

Ja, die drei hatten wirklich sehr viel Spaß gehabt und meistens hatten sie einfach nur ganz bescheuerte Dinge gemacht. Vieles davon war nicht gerade ungefährlich gewesen, aber hier auf dem Land gab es einfach auch viele Möglichkeiten. Alex, Nick und Claire waren wirklich immer zusammen unterwegs gewesen. Schon als sie noch klein gewesen waren und als sie dann älter waren, hatte es die Möglichkeit gegeben, mit dem Pferd zum anderen zu reiten. Und das hatten sie auch gemacht. Claire hatte nie eine wirklich enge beste Freundin gehabt. Sie war einfach nicht dieses Rosaschleifen-Mädchen und das passte den meisten anderen Mädchen nicht. Mit Barbies hatte Claire nie gespielt. Stattdessen hatte sie mit Schaufelbaggern und anderen Spielzeugen gespielt, die doch eigentlich für Jungs waren. So war das eben...Und die Zeit mit Alex und Nick hatte es nicht sehr viel gebessert. Doch dadurch hatte Claire auch gelernt, wie sie sich richtig durchsetzen konnte und das Jungs nicht immer alles bekommen mussten was sie wollten.

Alex nickte und tat einen Schritt auf Claire zu. „Lass uns reden. Deswegen bin ich ja hier.", meinte der junge Mann und ging auf die Windmühle zu. Er lehnte sich gegen diese und sah Claire genau an. Er würde nun gerne wissen, was sie dachte. Überhaupt, es interessierte ihn sehr. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, dann wollte er dies oft wissen, doch Claire war da nicht zu durchschauen. Und Fragen waren sowieso sinnlos. Das waren Dinge, die Claire für sich behielt. Claire ging ein paar Schritte zur Windmühle und legte dann den Kopf schief. Scheinbar hatte Alex nicht vor mit dem Gespräch anzufangen. Dann musste sie es wohl machen. „Was machen wir nun Alex? Wir haben gestern Nacht miteinander geschlafen...ich seh es nicht unbedingt als Fehler an, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir ein gutes Paar abgeben würden.", sagte sie nun. Ob es die richtigen Worte waren? Claire wusste es nicht. Bisher hatte sie sich noch nie in so einer Situation befunden und es war einfach neu für sie. Im Moment konnte Claire auch gar nicht mehr sagen. Falls es die falschen Worte waren, dann wollte sie sich nicht noch mehr hineinreiten.

Alex wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Sie sah die letzte Nacht nicht als Fehler an, aber sie hielt es auch nicht für richtig, wenn sich da mehr entwickeln würde. Dass sie kein gutes Paar abgaben, konnte Alex dagegen sich nicht vorstellen. Sie mochten zwar unterschiedlich sein, aber das musste nichts schlechtes sein. Zwischen Mann und Frau musste es doch auch ein paar Unterschiede geben, sonst würde die Beziehung doch verdammt schnell langweilig werden. Diese Erfahrung hatte Alex schon oft gemacht, aber jede Beziehung konnte in die Brüche gehen, egal wie gut man sich verstand und wie viele Unterschiede es gab. Der Farmer war schon mit einigen Mädchen zusammen gewesen und zu krasse Unterschiede konnten Gift für die Beziehung sein, aber bei Claire? Es würde keine friedliche Beziehung werden. So viel war sicher, aber irgendwie machte gerade diese Tatsache den Charme an Claire aus. Wer wollte schon eine Beziehung, die total langweilig war?

Aber wenn Claire das so sah, dann würde er daran auch nichts mehr ändern können. Es war ihre Meinung und vermutlich war es sinnlos, wenn er nun noch versuchen würde, sie zu überreden. Wenn die Frau die Beziehung nicht wollte, dann war das auch keine Beziehung – nur eine einseitige und das wollte kein Mann. Und wenn man sich in einer Beziehung befand, dann wollte man doch auch mal ein paar Stunden mit der Liebsten auf der Couch verbringen. Okay, sehr oft tat er so etwas nicht, aber das war auch nur ein Gedanke. „Du hast Recht. Lass uns diese Nacht einfach vergessen. Es ist passiert und daran können wir nun auch nichts mehr ändern. Also lass uns einfach vergessen, was da zwischen uns passiert ist.", schlug er nun vor und innerlich seufzte er leise. Ja, er hatte das gerade wirklich vorgeschlagen, aber eigentlich war es nicht das, was er wollte. Kein bisschen. Doch wozu kämpfen, wenn es da nichts zu gewinnen gab?

Alex konnte ein Kämpfer sein, aber manchmal war das einfach nur total falsch. Auch wenn Claire gerade gesagt hatte, dass sie das für keine gute Idee hielt, so war sie doch etwas enttäuscht, als er vorschlug, dass sie das einfach vergessen sollten. Selbst schuld..."Prima...dann haben wir das ja geklärt.", sagte Claire und biss ich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Nun kam ihr diese Situation noch viel komischer vor. Doch immerhin hatten sie sich nun auf etwas geeinigt. Das war nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht perfekt. Ruckartig ging Claire ein paar Schritte nach hinten. „Ich muss nun wieder an die Arbeit. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder.", mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich rasch von Alex und ging zum Haupthaus. Vielleicht war ihm ja nicht aufgefallen, dass dies eine Lüge war. Claire hatte zugestimmt, aber nun kam es ihr doch sehr komisch vor und sie brauchte eindeutig einen Moment für sich allein. Und wenn das so war, dann wollte sie wirklich keinen sehen. Sie durchquerte die Küche, ohne auf Meg zu achten und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Türe zugeschlagen und Claire warf sich auf ihr Bett.

Wieso hatte sie nicht einfach das gesagt, was sie dachte? Es war zwar nicht leicht, aber sie musste ja nur etwas Mut zeigen. Claire schlug mit der Faust auf das Bett und sie seufzte. Nun war es sowieso zu spät. Es war aussichtslos. Manchmal wünschte Claire sich wirklich, dass sie nicht so verdammt stur sein würde, aber es war einfach so. Diese Charakterschwäche gehörte eben zu Claire und man musste sie in Kauf nehmen. Ob man wollte oder nicht. Ihre Hand strich über das Bett und sie schloss die Augen. Hier hatte sie noch vor wenigen Stunden mit Alex gelegen. In ihrem Bett konnte sie im Moment an nichts Neutrales denken. Wie auch? In diesem Bett hatte Claire mit Alex geschlafen und das war ja nicht irgendetwas...Wie sollte sie das nur jemals vergessen? War das möglich? Alex war nicht der erste mit dem sie zusammen war oder über den sie hinweg kommen musste, nur diesmal war es einfach anders.

Nein, dass war wohl eher etwas, was man nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Eine alte Liebe würde man niemals vergessen. Manche Frauen packten Erinnerungsstücke in eine Kiste, doch das war nicht unbedingt Claires Fall. Wieso sollte man ein Stück Papier aufheben, das man irgendwann einmal von einem Kerl erhalten hatte? Das war doch ein vollkommen schwachsinniger Brauch! Eigentlich war es nicht einmal ein Brauch. Es war einfach etwas, was viele Frauen taten. Natürlich hob auch Claire Fotos auf, aber das tat doch jeder. Es würde nicht leicht werden. Claire hatte Gefühle für Alex, nur wollte sie sich das noch nicht so ganz eingestehen und das war ein sehr großes Problem. Vielleicht würde sie das ja irgendwann noch in den Griff bekommen? Ohne es zu wollen sank Claire langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf...

Wenige Stunden später wachte Claire auch schon wieder auf. Im ersten Moment war sie noch etwas verwundert. Wie war sie eigentlich in ihr Bett gekommen? Dann fiel ihr die Abmachung mit Alex wieder ein. Sie würden das, was passiert war, einfach vergessen. Aber konnten zwei Menschen das einfach vergessen? Wieder war die junge Frau beim selben Thema und das war gar nicht gut. Irgendwie musste sie sich ablenken.

Nur wie sollte sie das hier am besten machen? So besonders viele Möglichkeiten gab es ja leider nicht. Sie konnte sich in das Auto setzen und einfach durch die Gegend fahren oder sie konnte ihr Pferd satteln und mit ihm durch die Gegend galoppieren. Das war wirklich die bessere Variante. Und genau das würde die McLeod nun auch machen! Jack würde ihr das nicht verbieten. Claire wollte ja nur reiten und nicht einen Uralten Mann heiraten und dann noch auswandern! Jacks Tochter sprang auf und zog sich eine neue Jeans und ein Shirt an. So verließ sie ihr Zimmer, wünschte Meg einen guten Morgen und dann verschwand sie auch schon wieder aus der Küche. Ihr Vater schien schon bei der Arbeit zu sein und das wunderte sie nicht. Es war früh am Morgen und hier auf den Farmen war das die normalste Arbeitszeit. Farmer standen früh auf, machten ihre Arbeit und abends gingen sie früh ins Bett. Das war hier das normalste auf der Welt. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Claire auf eine der Weiden und hielt nach ihrem Pferd Corel Ausschau.

Als sie diesen entdeckte, ging sie auf ihr Pferd zu und legte ihre Hand auf dessen Hals. Sie strich über sein Fell und seufzte. Corel schien der einzige zu sein, der sie wirklich verstand. Das kam ihr oft so vor. Auch jetzt..."Was soll ich nur machen?", flüsterte sie und führte Corel auf den Hof. Wenige Minuten später hatte Claire Corel gesattelt und stieg auf. Sofort fühlte sie sich wieder etwas besser. Auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes war sie einfach zu Hause und etwas anderes wollte sie auch gar nicht. Reiten und ihre Arbeit machen. Im Grunde war das ganz einfach, aber das Leben war eben nicht immer so einfach strukturiert. Doch für die nächsten Minuten konnte sie ihre Sorgen hoffentlich vergessen. Ein kleiner Teil in Claire hoffte das wirklich. Diese Gefühle halfen ihr bei der Arbeit nicht gerade. Die Farmerin wollte stark sein und das war sie eigentlich auch, aber sobald sie einen kleinen Funken Gefühl zeigte, würden diese Aßgeier von Nachbarn sie wieder schlecht machen – ja, es war für die als Jacks Tochter nicht leicht. Jack McLeod wurde respektiert und geschätzt, aber für seine Tochter galt das nicht automatisch.

Claire schuftete seit ihrem 15ten Lebensjahr auf dieser Farm. Zuvor hatte sie das auch schon gemacht, aber mit dem Unterschied, dass sie damals noch zur Schule gegangen war. Heute war das ja anders. Sie hatte die Schule wegen ihrem großen Traum abgebrochen – und dieser Traum bestand aus Drover's Run. Claire McLeod wollte diese Farm mit ihrem Vater zusammen leiten und sie fand, dass sie dies gut machte. Leicht war es nie gewesen. Wer traute einer 15 jährigen, die gerade die Schule abgebrochen hatte schon so etwas zu? Am Anfang wurde sie oft ausgelacht und nur schief angesehen. Sogar hier war es nichts gutes, wenn man die Schule nicht abschloss. Aber Claire war sich sicher gewesen und sie bereute diesen Schritt auch heute nicht. Seit zwei Jahren war sie nun stark und zeigte nie ein Gefühl, dass zu sehr an ein Mädchen erinnerte, dass gerade dabei war eine Frau zu werden. Aber genau das war sie. Jung und am Übergang zum Frau werden. Und es war manchmal wirklich verdammt hart.

Die einzige Anlaufstelle war da manchmal Meg. Claire mochte die Haushaltshilfe ihres Vaters wirklich sehr, aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe, wie wenn ihre Mutter ihr solche Sachen sagen würde. Claire war trotzdem dankbar dafür, dass Meg ihr bei manchen Fragen und Problemen zur Seite stand. Trotzdem, Claire wünschte sich ihre Mutter. Sie hatte Prue so früh verloren und es war einfach unfair gewesen. Es war nicht fair, dass sie als kleines Mädchen ihre Mutter verloren hatte und das sie nun so stark sein musste. Claire redete ja über viele Dinge mit Meg, aber im Moment wollte sie das einfach nicht machen. Über ihr Liebesleben hatte sie noch nie viel gesagt und das würde diesmal auch nicht anders sein. Einige hundert Meter von Drover's Run entfernt drückte sie ihre Schenkel gegen den Pferdebauch und preschte über das Gelände der riesigen Farm. Das war doch der Himmel auf Erden! Auf einem Hügel hielt sie Corel an und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich würde sich das alles bald aufklären.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie ihre Augen über das weite Gelände hatte schweifen lassen, ritt sie wieder los. Sie musste zwar nicht unbedingt sofort wieder nach Drover's Run zurück, aber trotzdem wollte sie nicht die ganze Zeit auf demselben Hügel verbringen. Dafür war ihre Zeit viel zu kostbar. Nach etwa 30 Minuten ritt sie an einem kleinen Weg vorbei und sah etwas verwundert auf einen Wagen, der dort am Rand parkte. Ein roter Wagen, der ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam. „Oh mein Gott!", schrie die Farmerin und trabte auf das Auto zu. Claire sprang aus dem Sattel und blickte eine rothaarige junge Frau grinsend an. Stürmisch umarmte sie diese und sah sie dann doch etwas verwundert an. „Stevie! Was machst du denn hier? Gott, wir haben uns doch bestimmt über ein Jahr schon nicht mehr gesehen.", meinte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Die rothaarige erwiderte die Umarmung und sah sie dann ebenfalls grinsend an. "Claire McLeod. Wenn man gerade an den Teufel denkt.", sagte Stevie Hall und lachte kurz auf. „Ich bin gestern wieder in die Gegend gekommen. Bald ist hier in Gungellan ein kleines Rodeo...die sind zwar nicht unbedingt mein Ding, aber hey, Rodeo ist Rodeo würde ich sagen.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Claire genau an. Ja, Rodeos schienen wirklich Stevies Leben zu sein. Das hatte Claire vor zwei Jahren schon bemerkt. Damals hatten die beiden sich bei einem großen Rodeo in Adelaide kennen gelernt. Sie hatten sich von der ersten Minute an gut verstanden. Stevie war etwa ein Jahr älter als Claire, aber das war nichts, was dagegen sprechen würde. Im Gegenteil sogar. Wenn Claire eine gute Freundin hatte, dann war das Stevie, auch, wenn die beiden sich nicht besonders oft sahen. Eigentlich sogar sehr selten...Stevie war alles andere als Sesshaft. Claire wusste nicht genau, wieso die junge Frau damals von zu Hause abgehauen war, aber es schienen keine schönen Gründe zu sein.

„Verstehe. Ein Rodeo. Da kannst du natürlich nicht weit sein.", meinte Claire und lächelte. Stevie war hier wirklich im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht. Anders konnte man das gar nicht sagen. Sie brauchte nun wirklich jemanden, mit dem sie über die Sache mit Alex reden konnte! Und Stevie kannte Alex. „Ich freu mich wirklich dich zu sehen. Und nun kommst du mit nach Drover's Run. Es wird dir dort wirklich gefallen!", sagte Claire und die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg nach Drover's Run.


	14. Kapitel 13: Happy End

13. Kapitel – Happy End

Claire konnte gar nicht sagen, wie toll sie es fand, dass Stevie nun hier war. Die beiden waren sich im Grunde ziemlich ähnlich. Bei dem Rodeo damals hatten sie sich sofort verstanden und viele Dinge gemeinsam gemacht. Auch viele Dinge, die unglaublich verrückt waren. Aber Stevie schien diese Dinge auch zu lieben und es hatte wirklich viel Spaß gemacht. Das Schicksal schien es diesmal gut mit Claire zu meinen. Gerade dann, wenn sie eine Freundin zum reden brauchte, da tauchte Stevie hier auf. Das war wirklich gut. Claire würde diese ganze Sache mit Alex sonst wohl nie richtig verarbeiten und das war wirklich nicht das, was die McLeod wollte. Leicht würde es nicht werden...das war es doch nie gewesen. Egal was Claire machte, es schien nicht leicht zu sein. Ein Teil von ihr wollte den einfachen Weg ja gar nicht. Aber im Moment verfluchte sie diesen Teil wirklich. Nun machte sie sich also mit Stevie zusammen auf den Weg nach Drover's Run. Claire ritt voraus und die rothaarige fuhr ihr hinterher.

In den letzten Jahren hatte Claire sich immer mehr eine gute Freundin gewünscht, die hier gleich im Nachbarshaus lebte. Auch das war nicht unglaublich nah, aber wenn man hier lebte, dann kam es einem so vor. Aber es gab einfach kein Mädchen, das ihr als beste Freundin zur Seite stehen könnte. Es gab natürlich Mädchen hier in der Gegend, aber keine davon wollte etwas mit Claire zu tun haben, oder gar ihre beste Freundin sein. Claire war eben sehr speziell und das war nicht leicht. Diese Mädchen in Gungellan wollten Freundinnen, die ebenfalls auf Make Up standen und nach Jungs verrückt waren. Sie hatten eigentlich nichts anderes als Jungs und Partys im Kopf. Nein, diese Mädchen würden sich die Finger nicht mit der Farmarbeit schmutzig machen. So etwas war wirklich Lachhaft...Stevie war da ganz anders. Sie war genauso stark wie Claire. Vielleicht sogar etwas stärker. Sie hatte auch unglaublich viel durchgemacht. Die genauen Umstände kannte Claire nicht, aber in wenigen Momenten wurde es deutlich, wie schwer das für Stevie gewesen war.

Die beiden Frauen näherten sich langsam der Farm und an einem wunderschönen Aussichtspunkt, hielt Claire ihr Pferd an. Diese Aussicht hier würde Stevie bestimmt gefallen. Zumindest ging es Claire jedes Mal so. Sie kam hierher und betrachtete Drover's Run von oben. Was wirklich ein schönes Bild war. Zu schön um wahr zu sein. „Von hier aus kannst du Drover's Run sehen. Es ist ziemlich beeindruckend.", sagte Claire und stieg vom Pferd, als Stevie aus dem Auto stieg. Die junge Frau ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne und sah über das weitläufige Land. Schön, ja, schön war es hier wirklich. Da hatte Claire nie zu viel versprochen. Ihr Vater musste dieses Land hier wirklich lieben. Und das sah man ihm auch an. „Sieht wirklich toll aus. Beeindruckend ist es allerdings.", meinte Stevie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war schön, doch Stevie würde nicht lange bleiben. Sie war nur wegen dem Rodeo hier und sonst wegen nichts. Nur weil sie einen Ort schön fand, musste das ja nicht heißen, dass sie ewig bleiben würde. Sie war jung und wollte ihr Leben einfach genießen. „Dann lass uns mal weiter. Ich bin sehr auf die Farm gespannt.", mit diesen Worten stieg Stefanie wieder in den Wagen ein und die beiden legten den restlichen Weg nach Drover's Run zurück.

Wenige Minuten später rollte der Wagen von Stevie auf den Hof und vor ihr ritt die McLeod auf den Hof. Etwas Besonderes war es im Großen und Ganzen nicht. Drover's Run war auch nur eine Farm und davon gab es ja einige. Und bei Stevie würde das auch nicht so leicht werden. Sie war sehr sprunghaft und zog von Ort zu Ort. Das war bisher nie anders gewesen. Claire vermutete, dass dies auch mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hatte, aber es ging sie nichts an und deswegen fragte Claire nicht. Stevie würde es ihr sagen, falls sie das wollte. Und das wollte sie nicht. Es war offensichtlich. Über diesen bestimmten Teil ihrer Vergangenheit redete sie einfach nicht und jeder der sie nur etwas kannte, wusste das und respektierte es auch. So war das eben..."Da wären wir. Drover's Run. Nichts besonderes, aber ich liebe diese Farm wirklich.", sagte Claire und band ihr Pferd vor dem Haus an um dann wieder auf Stevie zuzugehen. Diese war inzwischen auch ausgestiegen und sah sich etwas auf dem Hof um.

Grinsend sah Stevie Claire an und nickte. „Ich weiß. Das hast du mir schon ein paar Mal gesagt, aber das zeigt ja nur, wie sehr dir diese Farm am Herzen liegt und ich verstehe es wirklich...ich würde diese Farm bestimmt auch lieben, wenn ich hier aufgewachsen wäre.", meinte die Rodeoreiterin und strich sich ein paar rote Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. Ja. Diese Gegend hier hatte sowieso etwas an sich, dass ihr gefiel. Doch es war noch nicht der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um für längere Zeit an einem Ort zu bleiben. Eine Türe öffnete sich und Jack McLeod trat nach draußen. Er sah zu seiner Tochter, die bei einer fremden Person stand und sich mit ihr unterhielt. Der Farmer ging auf die beiden zu und zog dann den Hut. „Claire. Wer ist unser Besuch?", fragte er und nickte Stevie kurz zu. Jack war immer direkt und bei manchen Besuchern reagierte er nicht so freundlich. Ja, Drover's Run hatte schon viel erlebt. Vieles davon hatte Claire nur aus Erzählungen erfahren.

„Das ist Stevie. Wir haben uns damals bei einem Rodeo in Adelaide kennen gelernt. Sie war gerade in der Gegend und da dachte ich, ich zeige ihr mal Drover's Run.", erklärte Claire und sah ihren Vater an. Dieser nickte wieder und streckte Stevie dann die Hand entgegen. „Freut mich. Jack McLeod.", stellte er sich nun vor und Stevie schüttelte seine Hand. „Freut mich ebenfalls. Sie haben hier eine sehr schöne Farm. Sie können stolz auf das hier sein.", meinte die junge Frau und nach wenigen weiteren Worten verschwand Jack wieder, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. „Tja, das war mein Vater. Und nun zeige ich dir mal die Schokoladenseiten von Drover's Run.", gesagt, getan. Stevie bekam eine komplette Führung und nach einigen Stunden waren sie fertig. Drover's Run war schon keine kleine Farm. Claire und Stevie saßen nun zusammen an der Windmühle und sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang an, der immer näher kam. Unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Wo ist eigentlich Alex? Er wohnt doch auch hier? Ihr seid Nachbarn, oder?", fragte Stevie nun und sah Claire fragend an. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass die beiden beim Rodeo damals so etwas erwähnt hatten. Ja, ganz bestimmt sogar! Heute aber hatte Claire ihn mit keinem Wort erwähnt und das wunderte Stevie schon etwas. Die beiden hatten zwar oft gestritten, aber sie schienen sich im Grunde doch zu mögen. Oder hatte sich seit dem Rodeo etwas verändert? Als diese Frage aufkam, biss Claire sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und schloss dann die Augen. Sie sah weiterhin auf den Sonnenuntergang und seufzte dann. Damit hätte sie rechnen müssen. Stevie kannte Alex. Er war damals ja auch bei dem Rodeo dabei gewesen und die drei hatten viel Spaß gehabt. Tja, wenn Stevie dieses Thema nun schon angeschnitten hatte, konnte Claire bestimmt auch mit ihr über diese eine Sache reden.

„Alex ist auf Killarney. Wo sollte er sonst sein?", das war natürlich nicht die Antwort auf die Frage, aber Claire musste sich erst überlegen, wie sie das am besten angehen sollte. Bisher hatte sie mit Stevie nie über so etwas geredet, aber das war kein Wunder. Sie waren nur einige Wochen bei dem Rodeo gewesen und danach hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, was auch daran lag, das Stevie in eine andere Richtung weiter gezogen war als Claire und Alex. „Ja, wir sind Nachbarn. Killarney ist gar nicht so weit weg. Zumindest, wenn man es von hier betrachtet. Aber ja, er wohnt auch hier.", sagte Claire und seufzte. Diesmal war es nicht einmal für Stevie zu übersehen. Die junge Frau zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihre Freundin genau an. Da stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht. Stevie war nicht blind und wenn es um so etwas ging, dann hatte sie einen 7 Sinn!

„Was ist passiert? Zwischen euch meine ich. Claire?", Stevie sah Claire fragend an und lächelte dann etwas. Claire zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Stevie hatte sie schnell durchschaut. Schneller als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. „Das ist so schrecklich kompliziert.", sagte die Farmerin nun und seufzte erneut. Es war wirklich kompliziert. Früher waren Alex und sie nur Freunde gewesen, aber dann hatte sich das alles verändert. Alex war älter geworden und hatte angefangen sich für Frauen zu Interessieren. Das allein wäre noch nicht schlimm gewesen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich einfach verändert und Claire hatte diese Veränderung gehasst. Alex war auf einmal so anders gewesen...und mit jedem Jahr schien es schlimmer geworden zu sein. Von besten Freund zum verfluchten Macho, der nichts anderes mehr im Kopf hatte. Nicks Unfall hatte daran Kurzzeitig etwas verändert, aber als er Harrys Abneigung gespürt hatte, war es wieder anders geworden. Schlimmer! Alex war einfach ein abscheulicher Kerl geworden. Und das er auch Claire anbaggerte, erschien er lange Zeit einfach nur...Spaß zu sein, aber möglicherweise war es kein Spaß. Nach dieser Nacht war es kein Spaß mehr.

Stevie nickte und hörte einfach nur zu. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und nickte. Die Hand zog sich zurück und Claire schloss kurz die Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden sah sie Stevie an. „Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen. Vorgestern. Du bist wirklich zu einem guten Zeitpunkt hier aufgetaucht. Wirklich.", sagte Claire nun und war auf die Reaktion von Stevie gespannt. Diese verzog keine Miene und es war schwer zu sagen was sie nun dachte. Verdammt schwer sogar. Claire hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was da in Stevies Kopf vorging, nachdem Claire ihr die Sache mit Alex gebeichtet hatte. „Wow. Du und Ryan...sieh mal einer an. Ich wusste es doch. Da lag bei euch damals schon etwas in der Luft. Etwas gigantisches, aber scheinbar erfreut es dich nicht gerade? Was ist schief gelaufen. Hatte er etwa keine...", sie grinste und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Claire verstand das nicht sofort, aber dann ging ihr ein Licht auf, was Stevie mit dieser Geste meinte.

Als ihr das bewusst wurde, schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und lachte kurz. Oh mein Gott. Stevie war in dieser Hinsicht wirklich sehr verrückt. Solche Sachen sagte sie einfach und nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. „Stevie!", sagte sie empört und schlug diese spielerisch. Claire lachte noch ein paar Sekunden und sah ihre Freundin dann wieder vollkommen ernst an. Es war nicht zum Lachen. Kein bisschen. Auch, wenn Stevie sie mit dieser Frage dazu gebracht hatte. So komisch war es leider nicht. „In dieser Hinsicht gab es bei ihm keine Probleme. Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Ich fürchte, ich war nur nachher nicht so nett zu ihm. Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen. Und...zuerst war Funkstille und dann, haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass einfach zu vergessen.", sagte Claire und sah Stevie an. Claire hatte natürlich auch Fehler gemacht und das wusste sie. Aber nun schien die Lage aussichtslos zu sein. Immerhin hatte sie nun jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte.

Stevie stupste Claire an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird schon wieder werden. Zumindest hoffe ich das für euch. Und nun bin ich ja hier. Wir werden das schon wieder flicken können.", sagte Stevie und lächelte. „Willst du das eigentlich? Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du diese Nacht vergessen können oder es wollen! Kein bisschen, Claire. Du siehst eher wie eine leidende Raupe aus, die gerade halb zerdrückt worden ist.", stellte Stevie fest und sah Claire durchleuchtend an. Die rothaarige legte den Kopf schief und wartete auf die Antwort von Claire. Diese seufzte wieder und nickte. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? So leicht ist das ja leider nicht...selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde. Es würde mir nicht gelingen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich für ihn fühle. Ich meine, ich weiß es schon, aber irgendwie...es ist verrückt. Das ist Alex! Er ist doch eigentlich mein bester Freund und ich habe mit ihm geschlafen. Wenn das mit uns nichts wird, dann ist das mit der Freundschaft vorbei. Allerdings habe ich die wohl eh schon zerstört.", meinte Claire und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die braunen Haare.

„Eure Freundschaft ist im Moment doch gar nicht das wichtigste dabei. Sondern eure Gefühle und ich denke Alex will das genauso wenig wie du. Und damit meine ich dieses ‚vergessen wir es doch einfach'. So etwas kann nicht gelingen. Und glaub mir, dass habe ich schon oft erlebt. Es endete jedes Mal in einem Desaster und bei euch wird es nicht anders sein.", versicherte Stevie und Claire sah sie nur an. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Der Vorschlag kam doch von ihm!", meinte Claire trotzig und zog ihre Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen.

„Claire, ich bin mir da verdammt sicher. Alex will das genauso wenig wie du. Glaub mir! Er ist stur, du bist stur...das kann ja nicht gut ausgehen! Außerdem habt ihr das vermutlich alles etwas überstürzt. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es zu dieser Nacht kam, aber es ist doch nicht zu übersehen, dass da zwischen euch etwas ist. Mir ist das schon beim Rodeo aufgefallen, aber damals war eure Freundschaft das wichtige. Nun scheint sich viel verändert zu haben, aber wir haben uns ja auch lange nicht gesehen.", bemerkte Stevie und grinste Claire an. „Du liebst ihn, oder?", erneut sah Stevie sie durchdringend an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Damit hatte Stevie wohl Recht. Alex und Claire waren stur und das war wirklich ein Problem. Vermutlich hatte Claire auch nicht die nettesten Sachen zu ihm gesagt und sie hatte dieses ‚vergessen wir es einfach' herausgefordert. Das konnte ja gut sein! Vermutlich war es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Als Stevie dann jedoch fragte, ob Claire ihn liebte, da kniff Claire ihre Augen zusammen und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren oder was sie sagen sollte. Liebte sie Alex? Claire legte ihre Arme auf ihre Oberschenkel und legte ihren Kopf dann etwas nach vorne. Ihre Haare hingen nach vorne und sie schloss dabei die Augen. Liebte sie Alex wirklich? Es gab eindeutig eine Bindung zwischen den beiden, die selbst Claire sich nicht erklären konnte. Obwohl Alex sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert hatte, mochte sie ihn immer noch. In gewisser Weiße waren sie doch immer Freunde gewesen, aber nach dieser einen Nacht hatte sich viel verändert. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und Claire hatte ihn unsanft aus dem Bett geworfen, weil sie diese Nacht in dem Moment einfach als Schock angesehen hatte.

Während Claire überlegte, blieb Stevie ruhig neben ihr sitzen und wartete einfach. Das war keine einfache Frage gewesen und deswegen gab Stevie Claire auch die Zeit, die sie brauchte. Zudem musste sie auch nicht darauf Antworten, wenn sie nicht wollte. Jeder Moment mit Alex war für Claire etwas ganz besonders. Sie hatte so viele gute Erinnerungen, die mit ihm zutun hatten und jeder war kostbar und eine Erfahrung fürs Leben gewesen. Anders konnte sie das gar nicht sagen. Sie liebte ihren Freund Alex, aber liebte sie ihn auch so, wie Stevie das meinte? Wollte sie diesen Alex, mit dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatte, lieben? Tat sie es sogar schon? „Ja. Ja, ich liebe ihn.", kam es nun von Claire und sah dann wieder zu Stevie. „Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Alex Ryan...ich muss verrückt sein. Sehr verrückt sogar, aber es ist einfach so.", gestand Claire und lächelte. Claire war sich schon über eine ganze Weile über diese Gefühle klar. Zumindest ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte es schon lange verstanden.

„Du solltest ihm das sagen, Claire. Sonst tut ihr euch nur selbst weh...und nun komm.", Stevie stand auf und hielt Claire eine Hand hin. Diese nahm sie und stand dann ebenfalls auf. „Ich soll ihm das sagen? Stevie, ich hab mir das doch bis eben selbst nicht eingestanden und nun soll ich ihm das sagen? Das geht nicht. Glaub mir.", sagte Claire und schüttelte den Kopf. Die McLeod ging los und drehte sich zu Stevie um. „Kommst du? Ich gehe ins Haus.", meinte diese nun und sah sie fragend an. In Stevies Kopf machte sich auf einmal ein Plan breit und sie grinste innerlich. „Geh du schon mal vor. Ich komme dann nach. Oder warte...treffen wir uns auf diesem einen Aussichtspunkt, wo man Drover's so gut sehen konnte? Sagen wir in 2 Stunden?", Claire nickte, auch, wenn sie nicht wusste, wieso Stevie das wollte, aber sie stimmte zu und verschwand dann im Haus. Stevie grinste breit und sprang in ihr Auto. Sie hatte einen Plan und würde die zwei Sturköpfe schon zur Vernunft bringen.

Einige Minuten lang fuhr Stevie durch die Gegend, trommelte zum Takt der Musik auf ihrem Lenkrad herum und hielt dann an. Sie hatte ihr Ziel gefunden. Zufrieden mit sich selbst stieg Stevie Hall aus und sah sich dann um. „Heiliges Kanonenrohr.", flüsterte sie als sie Killarney erblickte. Das sah nicht wie eine Farm aus, es sah wie ein Palast aus und der war hier eindeutig fehl am Platz. Sie befanden sich ja im Outback und nicht sonst wo...Da schien Claire mit ihrer Meinung über die Ryans, oder zumindest über ihre Meinung, was diesen Harry Ryan betraf nicht übertrieben zu haben. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Geld hatte und dass er dies auch nutzte. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Bild auch nicht so friedlich wie man annahm. Alles hier sah friedlich aus und so angenehm, aber ob das hinter den Mauern von Killarney auch so war? Wenn dieser Harry wirklich so war, wie Claire sagte, dann würde das kein Vergnügen werden. „Du musst nur Alex finden! Das kann doch nicht so schwer werden...", sagte sie zu sich selbst, schlug die Fahrertür zu und ging dann auf das Haus zu, das ihr beim Näher kommen nur noch unheimlicher wurde. Stevie hob ihre Hand und betätigte die Klingel.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden konnte Stevie Schritte ausmachen und dann zog jemand die Haustüre auf. Eine Frau, die wie eine Haushälterin aussah, in ihrem Outfit, stand dort und blickte Stevie an. „Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie und Stevie war einfach nur verwundert. Gut, Drover's schien auch eine Haushaltshilfe zu haben, aber sie war sich sicher, dass das auf Killarney etwas ganz anderes war. „ähm. Ich möchte zu Alex Ryan. Ist er zu Hause?", fragte sie und kam sich im Moment einfach unglaublich dumm vor. In einem normalen Haushalt würde einer der Bewohner Selbst die Türe öffnen, und nicht die Haushaltshilfe, doch in diesem Haushalt gehörte es bestimmt zu ihren Pflichten. Solche Menschen, die reich waren, waren einfach nicht der übliche Umgang für Stevie. Sie hatte eine zu große Klappe und irgendwann würde sie den feinen Herren gewaltig auf die Füße treten und denen gefiel das nicht. Ob das heute wieder so sein würde? „Kommen Sie doch rein und warten einen Moment. Ich werde Alex holen gehen.", sagte Ronda und lächelte Stevie freundlich an.

Immerhin schien die Haushaltshilfe ein Menschliches Wesen zu sein! Stevie wartete und sah sich dabei im Flur an. Die Wand war in einem hellen Beige gestrichen und verschiedene Bilder hingen dort. Unter anderem ein Familienportrait. Stevie ging darauf zu und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, um es besser ansehen zu können. Die Familie Ryan. Harry, Liz, Nick und Alex. Allesamt unheimlich schick gemacht und rausgeputzt. Sie strahlten in die Kamera. So Idyllisch ging es hier aber bestimmt nicht immer zu. Das konnte die junge Frau sich gar nicht vorstellen. Leises Knarren war zu hören und Stevie drehte sich wieder um und sah zur Treppe. Jemand kam herunter und wenige Sekunden später konnte Stefanie erkennen, dass es sich bei diesem jemand um Alex Ryan handelte. Er sah viel Erwachsener aus als noch vor zwei Jahren. Und er war bestimmt um einen Meter gewachsen! Gott, er war wirklich groß geworden und würde sie auf jeden Fall überragen. „Alex Ryan! Na du?", rief sie und rannte auf ihn zu um ihn kurz in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Stevie! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", fragte Alex und drückte sie kurz. Er sah sein Gegenüber an und lächelte. Stevie boxte ihn auf den Arm und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „mh ich bin eigentlich nur durch einen Zufall hier, aber dann ist mir Claire über den Weg gelaufen und wir haben geredet. Kannst du es dir nun denken? Bestimmt sogar.", sagte Stevie und der Ausdruck in Alex' Gesicht veränderte sich langsam. „Ich bin aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund bei dir. Ich weiß was da zwischen euch war und sie will dieses ‚Vergessen wir es doch' genauso wenig wie du mein Lieber!", sagte sie und ließ ihm keine Chance auszureden. „Ah! Nein! Sag nun nicht, dass dies nicht stimmt. Ich weiß sehr genau, dass dir sehr viel an ihr liegt. Also brauchst du damit gar nicht anfangen.", stoppte Stevie ihn mitten im Satzanfang und stieß ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Brust.

„Mitkommen. Sofort.", meinte Stevie nun und zog ihn mit sich. Alex wehrte sich gar nicht mehr. Wenn Stevie so drauf war, dann tat man lieber das was sie wollte und im Moment schien sie sich irgendeinen verrückten Plan ausgedacht zu haben. Seufzend stieg Alex in ihren Wagen und sah dann zu ihr. „Wo fahren wir nun hin? Willst du mich an einem abgelegenen Ort erschlagen, weil ich so stur bin?", fragte er, während Stevie die Zündung startete. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe etwas viel besseres mit dir vor...", flüsterte sie und fuhr los. Nach wenigen Minuten näherte das Auto sich Drover's Run und damit kamen die beiden ihrem Ziel näher. Der Hügel, von wo aus man die Farm der McLeods am besten sehen konnte, kam näher und nur Sekunden später erspähte Stevie dort auch schon Claire, die neben ihrem Pferd stand und sich ihre geliebte Farm ansah.

Alex schien es nun zu dämmern. „Oh Gott, Stevie. Sag nicht, dass es das ist, was ich denke?", sagte er und schlug sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn. „Alex! Sei nun still, oder ich werde dich doch noch mit einer Schaufel erschlagen.", warnte Stevie den Ryan und parkte den Wagen. Sie stieg aus und sah zu Alex. „Nun steig schon aus.", fauchte sie und blickte Alex mit tödlichen Blicken an. Endlich stieg Alex aus und ging auf Claire zu. Stevie als Kupplerin...wer hätte das für Möglich gehalten? Claire McLeod drehte sich um und erstarrte, als sie da Alex erblickte. Die verwirrte Farmerin blickte zwischen Alex und Stevie hin und her und seufzte dann. „Stevie? Was wird das, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte sie wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Stevie zog Alex mit sich zu Claire und sah die beiden an. „Ihr seid wirklich beide verdammt stur! So stur, dass keiner von euch die Wahrheit erkennen will. Oder vielleicht könnt ihr es wirklich nicht. Und dafür bin ich nun da.", stellte sie fest und lächelte beide an.

Claire war sofort klar, wieso Stevie das tat. Sie hatte ihr gesagt, was sie wirklich fühle und scheinbar wollte sie das nun retten. Alex und Claire würden das alleine niemals hinbekommen. Die beiden würden dieses Thema ihr ganzes restliches Leben lang umgehen und nie wieder darüber reden, aber das konnte ja einfach nicht gut sein! Und damit hatte Stevie auch Recht. Vermutlich war es gar nicht so schlecht, was sie hier gemacht hatte. Claire lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ja unmöglich. Wirklich...", sagte sie grinsend und sah dann zu Alex. „Ich fürchte Stevie hat Recht. Wir machen uns doch beide was vor. Ich will das nicht vergessen Alex. Und ich war auch nicht fair zu dir. Irgendwie habe ich dir ja die ganze Schuld zugeschoben und wir wollten es beide. Das wollten wir wirklich...", fing sie an und legte dann eine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Es tut mir Leid, Alex. Wir können so eine Sache doch nicht einfach vergessen...egal wie sehr wir es versuchen würden. Es würde nicht gehen. Was wohl daran liegt, das wir-", auf einmal legte sich Alex' Daumen auf ihre Lippen und damit brachte er sie zum Schweigen. „Richtig. Wir sind beide zwei verblödete sture Trottel, die von der Wahrheit davon laufen, aber manchmal kann stehen bleiben auch sehr schön sein. Findest du nicht?", meinte er leise, bewegte seinen Daumen aber nicht von ihren Lippen. „Claire Louise McLeod. Ich liebe dich. Das tue ich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit und ich hatte nur Angst, es dir zu sagen. Stattdessen habe ich mich immer wie ein Hirnverbrannter Macho verhalten. Mir tut es Leid, Claire.", entschuldigte Alex sich und lächelte sie an.

Claire starrte Alex einfach nur an. Alex liebte sie! Und sie liebte ihn. Stevie hatte wirklich etwas gut bei ihr. Grinsend hob sie ihre Hand, legte diese auf Alex's Arm und schob ihn weg. Ihre Lippen waren wieder frei und so konnte sie reden. „Und ich liebe dich, Alex Marion Ryan. Sehr sogar...es war ein Fehler zu behaupten, dass ich das einfach vergessen könnte. Eine Lüge, aber scheinbar haben wir ja nun die Kurve bekommen.", stellte sie fest und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um Alex zu küssen. Dieser legte einen Arm um sie, den anderen um ihre Hüften und zog sie enger an sich. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und schien ewig anzudauern. Doch irgendwann lösten die beiden ihre Lippen voneinander und sahen sich verliebt an.

Claire drehte ihren Kopf und sah zu Stevie. „Du bist wirklich die verrückteste Kupplerin die ich mir vorstellen kann! Aber deine Methode ist unglaublich effektiv!", sagte sie und die drei lachten herzlich. Ein wunderschöner Augenblick unter drei Freunden. Die Sonne war vom Himmel verschwunden und ein paar kleine Sterne machten sich schon am Himmel breit. Etwas Besseres gab es einfach nicht. Drover's Run, gute Freunde und die große Liebe. Ja, der Himmel auf Erden war auf Drover's Run!


	15. Epilog

**Where will we in our future?**

My heart is like a river

My heart is like a river  
My heart is like these hills  
They never change  
I never change  
and I never will

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen in das Zimmer und kitzelten die Nasenspitze einer jungen Frau. Sie blinzelte und öffnete dann ganz zaghaft die Augen. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Wohlmöglich hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet und es war noch immer alles wie am Morgen zuvor. Claire McLeod öffnete nun ihre Augen und blickte neben sich. Dort lag er. Der Mann, ihrer schlaflosen Träume. Auch, wenn sie das früher wohl nie zugegeben hätte, aber so war es. Alex Ryan war ein toller Kerl und im Moment konnte Claire sich gar nichts besseres vorstellen, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Und dank Stevie, hatten die beiden es ja doch noch geschafft. Wenn Claire daran dachte, wie das mit ihnen angefangen hatte, dann musste sie nun wirklich lachen. Nicht, weil es so witzig gewesen war, eher, weil die beiden sich einfach unglaublich dumm verhalten hatte. Die Sturheit der beiden Nachbarn hatte sie daran gehindert, ihre wahren Gefühle zu entfalten.

Claire drehte sich mehr zur Mitte und beobachtete den schlafenden Alex genau. So sah er wirklich friedlich aus. Normal hatte er eher etwas hartes und etwas, dass ihn einfach ausmachte. Trotzdem, Claire liebte ihn doch so oder so. Alex war eben Alex und da würde sich nichts mehr ändern. Und vermutlich hatte sie sich genau deswegen in ihn verliebt. Er war eben ein ganz besonderer Mensch und ließ sich nicht verbiegen. Gestern Nacht war nichts weiteres zwischen ihnen passiert. Viele Liebende hätten in dieser Nacht mit Sicherheit Sex miteinander gehabt, aber bei den beiden war es gestern anders gewesen. Man musste ja auch nicht immer Sex haben. Kuscheln war doch auch etwas sehr tolles. Vor allem, weil die beiden gestern erst wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen waren immer schlimmer geworden, doch inzwischen wussten ja beide, wieso sie sich immer so schrecklich auf die Nerven gegangen waren – was sich liebt, dass neckt sich!

You called and I came running  
You cried and now I'm here  
So hold this faith  
accept our faith  
These are little fears

Claire kuschelte sich etwas mehr in ihr Bett und ließ eine Hand zu Alex wandern. Diese strich über seinen Brustkorb und blieb dann dort liegen. Ja, danach hatte Claire sich wirklich die ganze Zeit gesehnt. Nach Alex und solchen Sachen. Die Farmerin zeigte zwar selten viel Gefühl, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie nichts fühlte. Im Gegenteil sogar. Manchmal gingen ihr so viele Dinge durch den Kopf, dass sie glaubte verrückt zu werden. Immerhin war das mit Alex nun geregelt. Claire hatte schon das schlimmste befürchtet. Hätten Alex und Claire sich weiterhin an diese Abmachung gehalten, dann würde alles anders sein und nichts würde mehr gut werden. Wieso waren sie auch beide so verdammt stur? Es hätte Claire viel Kummer erspart, wenn sie von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Tja, aber manchmal musste man es eben auf die ganz harte Tour lernen. Der Mann neben ihr regte sich nun und seine linke Hand fuhr zu ihrer und nahm diese in seine. „Morgen.", sagte er mit einer rauen, leicht belegten Stimme. Alex öffnete seine Augen und sah Claire zufrieden an.

„Guten Morgen.", hauchte Claire und küsste ihren Alex sanft. Dieser zog sie sofort an sich und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper. Es war, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen und das hoffte Claire auch. Die Beziehung der beiden würde auf jeden Fall Interessant werden. Beide waren stur und gaben nicht sehr leicht nach. Was ja auch erst deutlich geworden war. „Gott, ich liebe dich, auch, wenn du manchmal wirklich stur sein kannst.", stellte der Ryan Sprössling fest und grinste seine neue Freundin breit an. Diese öffnete sofort empört den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, ließ es aber dann doch sein. Claire grinste ihn ebenfalls an und nickte. „Oh ja, ich liebe dich auch. Aber manchmal kannst du schon stur sein und ich denke wir werden dir das abgewöhnen müssen. Sonst geht das hier einfach nicht gut. Was meinst du?", sie verteilte ein paar kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals. „Ob die dich in der Hundeschule auch nehmen? Oder ob sie nur tierische Teilnehmer wollen?", noch während Claire das aussprach, fing Alex an sie zu kitzeln. Claire kicherte und krümmte sich spielerisch. „Alex! Ich bin kitzlig!", schrie sie und schlug ihn sanft auf den Oberarm. „Ich weiß.", hauchte Alex und machte einfach weiter.

We have enough to guide us  
We have enough to last  
We're not alone  
we never were  
you and I aren't lost

20 Minuten später lag das verliebte Pärchen immer noch in Claires Bett und ließ es sich einfach gut gehen. Kichernd schlug Claire Alex erneut auf den Oberarm und sah ihn grinsend an. „Du solltest nun wirklich damit aufhören. Sonst überlege ich mir noch, ob es nicht doch die falsche Entscheidung war, auf Stevie zu hören.", sagte Claire und streckte Alex die Zunge raus. Ohne Vorwarnung stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Es war wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag. Und Claire ging es genauso gut. Ihre Laune war besser als jemals zuvor und Claire kam sich fast etwas verändert vor. Was ein Mann doch ausmachen konnte, wenn es um die Laune einer Frau ging. „Du willst mich verlassen? Nein, ich denke das würdest du gar nicht über dein Herz bringen.", Alex stand nun ebenfalls auf und umarmte Claire von hinten. „Du könntest ohne den großen Alex Ryan nicht leben. Gib es doch einfach zu.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Es war wohl eher so, dass er nicht ohne sie leben konnte. Claire war stark und würde so eine Trennung bestimmt nach einiger Zeit verarbeiten, aber ob Alex dasselbe gelingen würde? Sie war eindeutig seine große Liebe. Daran zweifelte der junge Farmer schon gar nicht mehr.

Claire grinste etwas, sagte aber noch gar nichts. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete sie Alex endlich. „Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben. Aber ab und zu passieren solche Dinge. Wir werden vielleicht nicht ewig zusammen sein, aber genau deswegen sollten wir diese Zeit ganz besonders genießen. Und das habe ich auch vor.", sagte Claire und drehte sich herum, um Alex leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Bevor dieser Kuss jedoch noch mehr Form annehmen konnte, löste Claire ihn und entfernte sich wieder einige Schritte von ihm. Die McLeod ging auf ihren Kleiderschrank zu und nahm eine Jeans heraus. „Wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen. Stevie und das Rodeo warten bestimmt nicht auf Claire McLeod und den großen Alex Ryan! Also husch husch. Zieh dich endlich an. Oder bist du morgens immer so schrecklich faul?", stachelte Claire und schlüpfte in die Jeans. Zwei Minuten später war auch Alex fertig und das Pärchen verließ Claires Zimmer, um sich auf den Weg nach Gungellan zu machen, wo heute ein Rodeo stattfinden würde. Und Stevie hatte gestern für sie so viel getan. Da mussten die zwei sie doch einfach anfeuern und ihr die Daumen drücken!

Oh hold me very tightly  
Hold me fast and strong  
I am your love  
Won't stray from you  
You and I belong

Nach der üblichen Strecke, die nach Gungellan führte, fuhren heute auch Claire und Alex. Nach etwa 45 Minuten erreichten die beiden die nächste Stadt und nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie den Ort erreicht, wo auch das Rodeo stattfinden sollte. Hier sah es auch schon danach aus. Zuschauerplätze waren eingerichtet worden, ein großer eingezäunter Platz für die Rodeoreiter war angelegt worden und einige Leute waren schon anwesend. Etwas abseits von dem Trubel hier waren Reiter und Pferd eingekehrt. Einige entspannten sich noch, andere schmusten mit ihren Tieren und ganz andere unterhielten sich mit ihren Freunden. „Na dann lass uns mal die Meisterkupplerin suchen gehen.", meinte Claire und sah sich um. Einige der Reiter kannte sie und andere waren ihr fremd. Doch die meisten davon mochte sie nicht besonders. Eitel und in sich selbst verliebt...das traf auf ganz viele der Reiter zu, die heute da waren. Claire und Stevie hatten sich mit denen nie verstanden und waren ihnen deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie grinsen und entdeckte dann auch endlich die rothaarige, die bei ihrem Pferd stand und dieses gerade für die bevorstehende Wettreiten fertig machte.

„Hey Cowgirl!", rief Claire und ging fröhlich grinsend auf ihre Freundin zu. Diese drehte sich um und erkannte Claire und Alex. Sie lächelte ebenfalls und hob zum Gruß kurz die Hand. „Na ihr zwei? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und beide nickten Zeitgleich. Sofort zog Alex seine Freundin wieder in die Arme und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihren Unterarm. Ja, Stevie hatte gestern wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Anders konnte man das gar nicht sagen. Wenn die beiden es nicht ordentlich versauen würden, dann würde das mit ihnen vielleicht sogar für die Ewigkeit halten. „Alles bestens. Ging uns nie besser.", sagte Claire und lehnte sich etwas an Alex. Bei ihm konnte man das wirklich gut machen. Den groß gewachsenen Mann würde so schnell nichts umhauen. Alex war sozusagen Claires Fels in der Brandung. „Gleich geht's los. Bist du schon nervös?", wollte Claire wissen und grinste Stevie an. Diese sah sie selbstsicher an und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich und nervös? Ihr solltet mich wirklich besser kennen.", gab Stevie lachend von sich und machte ihren Wallach fertig. „Drückt mir lieber die Daumen. Das ist erlaubt.", die Rodeoreiterin machte ihr Pferd los und ging zu dem Sandplatz.

My heart is like a river  
My heart is like these hills  
They never change  
I never change  
and I never will

Ein paar Stunden später war das Rodeo fast zu Ende. Stevie lag weit vorne und Claire war sich sicher, dass die anderen Teilnehmer keine Chance mehr gegen sie hatte. Der Zweitbeste lag ca. 7 Punkte hinter Stevie und wenn nun kein Wunder passieren würde, was für Stevie eindeutig keines sein würde, dann würde sie siegen. Wie immer eben...Stevie war eine unglaublich gute Rodeoreiterin. Und sie hatte es im Leben nie leicht gehabt. Genau deswegen war sie eine so wunderbare Frau geworden. Alex und Claire hatten Stevie heute schon alle Daumen gedrückt, die sie hatten und sich die Seele fast aus dem Leib geschrieen. Und sie schienen gute Arbeit gemacht zu haben. Stevie war heute in Bestform und die anderen Reiter standen kurz vor einem Heulanfall. Und dann stand es schließlich fast. Platz 1 belegte, wen wunderte es noch, Stevie Hall! Claire und Alex pfiffen was das Zeug hielt und umarmten sich dann stürmisch.

Die Zeit mit Alex zu verbringen war wirklich toll und Claire machte es im Moment sehr viel Spaß. Bis vor kurzem hatten die beiden sich nicht so gut verstanden. Doch Gott sei Dank, hatten sie diese Krise nun überstanden. Gefühle konnten einem manchmal eben das Blickfeld vernebeln und bei Claire und Alex war es genau das gewesen. Claire grinste Alex an und piekste ihn dann in die Seite. „Hättest du gedacht, dass wir eines Tages hier sein würden? Ich meine als Paar!", fragte Claire und sah Alex gespannt an. Sie hatten über ihre Gefühle geredet und was sie sich bedeuteten, aber es gab noch genügend Sachen, über die sich unterhalten konnten. Davon würde es wohl nie genug geben. „mh...ja. Natürlich. Ich habe mir nie was anderes gewünscht. Nachts habe ich immer davon geträumt. Du ich und bei einem Rodeo, als Paar – mh einen kleinen Unterschied gab es in meinen Träumen aber doch.", Alex sah Claire verschmitzt grinsend an. „In meinen Träumen hattest du nichts an!", sagte er und zog Claire in einen feurigen Kuss, bevor diese darauf etwas sagen konnte.

_Always and forever..._

**THE END**


End file.
